Ah! Asukasama!
by Nabeshin Ayanami
Summary: Num acidente inesperado, Asuka e Belldandy acabam trocando de lugar, desencadeando uma série de acontecimentos que vão mudar a vida de todos...
1. Reflexões num espelho

Reflexões Num Espelho

* * *

OK, Shinji, pode sair!'', disse Ritsuko, através do sistema de comunicação.

Sim'', respondeu Shinji, cansado depois de mais uma daquelas sessões de testes da Dra. Akagi. Ele já nem tentava mais descobrir pra que serviam tantos testes... ela dizia que esses testes poderiam resultar em algo que pudesse aliviá-los do peso que era pilotar o Eva. Mas Shinji não conseguia entender como isso seria possível. Como mantê-los presos no entry plug o dia inteiro poderia ser útil para livrá-los do Eva?

Distraído pelo cansaço, Shinji não percebeu que Asuka ainda estava dentro do entry plug. Assim que saiu da gaiola do Eva-01, ele encontrou Ayanami Rei no corredor. A garota nunca mostrava emoções. De fato, Shinji tinha chegado a pensar que ela nem mesmo as tivesse. No entanto, as coisas tinham mudado um pouco de uns tempos para cá. Rei continuava a mesma com relação a todas as outras pessoas, exceto seu pai... e ele. Com Gendou, Ayanami Rei parecia ser outra pessoa. Parecia... uma menina normal''. Com Shinji, ela já tinha até mesmo travado conversação, algo inimaginável para qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse um dos Ikaris. Algo que o próprio Shinji tinha considerado inacreditável: Rei tinha puxado conversa sobre aviões de papel. Assim sendo, Shinji cumprimentou:

Olá, Rei.''

Olá, Shinji-kun'' respondeu Rei, com um leve sorriso na face. Shinji, mesmo já acostumado, ainda se sentia meio estranho quando a via sorrir assim. Era um sorriso sincero, quente, confortável. Quase... familiar. Shinji não podia saber o que era, mas alguma coisa em Rei lhe era muito, muito familiar. Shinji demorou-se no banho daquela vez. Precisava refrescar a cabeça um pouco. Queria fugir da perseguição de Asuka e, mesmo imaginando que ela ainda devia estar fazendo testes, o único lugar onde ele sabia que estaria realmente seguro era o vestiário masculino.

De repente, o telefone tocou. Estranho, Shinji se lembrava de ter desligado o aparelho antes de entrar no banho...

Alô?''

Nada do outro lado. Shinji olhou confuso para o telefone. Há dias vinha recebendo essas ligações estranhas. Que diabos era aquilo? Ou melhor, QUEM diabos estaria fazendo uma brincadeira tão idiota como aquela?

Shinji olhou o relógio na parede. Oito horas. Hora de ir embora. Shinji voltou para o banho, terminou de se lavar e, em minutos, estava saindo do vestiário. À medida que andava pelos corredores, Shinji ia se sentindo cada vez melhor. Não gostava nem um pouco daquele lugar. Sempre que estava ali ele lembrava de seu pai. E ele não gostava de lembrar de seu pai. Sempre havia aquela maldita lembrança dele o abandonando quando criança martelando a sua cabeça. Era um sentimento detestável. Aos poucos, Shinji tinha se acostumado com o Geofront, mas ainda assim não gostava dali. Finalmente saiu do quartel general. Deparou-se logo com a estação de trens, que ficava logo de frente à saída. Depois de quinze minutos, o trem das oito e meia chegou à estação.

Foi uma viagem tranqüila, sem maiores transtornos. Cerca de meia hora depois, Shinji estava em casa, preparando o jantar. Já passavam das onze horas quando Asuka e Misato chegaram, ambas exaustas. Shinji não ousou perguntar porque elas tinham demorado tanto. Mesmo que sua cabeça tivesse desenvolvido um galo maciço que já era capaz de suportar razoavelmente bem as pancadas de Asuka, ele preferia se prevenir. No entanto, Shinji errou na previsão de que Asuka iria acertá-lo. Asuka nunca estivera tão quieta como naquela noite. Shinji começou a pensar como todos estavam estranhos naquele dia. Misato não tinha berrado ao beber o seu primeiro gole de cerveja de manhã. Asuka não tinha batido nele no caminho da escola. Asuka não tinha batido nele na escola. Asuka não tinha batido nele no caminho da escola até o quartel-general da NERV. Asuka estava em silêncio absoluto. Não dava um pio sequer. Ele pensou no quanto a encheção de saco de Asuka já lhe fazia falta.

De repente Shinji percebeu como sua atenção estava voltada para Asuka. Porque? Porque ele se importava tanto com alguém que parecia não suportá-lo? Com alguém que o vivia xingando de idiota e de pervertido? Shinji estava realmente confuso...

Asuka estava se sentindo esgotada. Nunca tinha se sentido tão cansada em toda a sua vida. Se tivesse forças, teria matado Ritsuko por isso. Como ela ousava deixar o idiota do Shinji sair mais cedo junto com a Garota Maravilha enquanto a mantinha ali, presa dentro do entry plug? Ela adorava pilotar o Eva, mas aqueles testes pareciam estúpidos até mesmo para ela. E aquele idiota? Onde estava o jantar? Ela estava faminta! Não tinha nem almoçado direito, por causa daquele teste estúpido.

Ei, Baka-Shinji!! Cadê a minha comida?!''

D... desculpe! J... já vai!'' respondeu Shinji da cozinha.

Idiota!''

E então Shinji-kun, como foi o seu dia?'' perguntou Misato, tentando acalmar um pouco os ânimos.

Nada muito especial. Na escola, o professor continua a mesma ladainha sobre o Segundo Impacto... a única coisa diferente que acontece na aula dele é quando o pessoal da NERV vai lá buscar a gente pra esses testes malucos da Dra. Akagi...''

O que você quer dizer com isso?''

Ah, Misato, por favor! Não se faça de besta! Você sabe que o Shinji está falando de coisas estúpidas como o teste de hoje!'', interveio Asuka, percebendo a indireta disparada por Shinji.

Olha, eu não entendo nada dessa tecnologia toda do Eva, então não posso falar nada...''

Você está é tentando tirar o corpo fora!'' reclamou Asuka.

Nada disso! Simplesmente eu não posso interromper algo que a chefe da seção técnica da NERV diz que vai nos ajudar a combater os Anjos!''

Humpf!'' fez uma Asuka ainda mais emburrada. Ela sem perceber tinha tirado Shinji da conversa e tinha entabulado discussão com Misato - de novo.

Shinji finalmente trouxe a comida. Asuka deu graças aos céus por ter finalmente alguma coisa para comer depois de um dia tão cansativo. Sem perceber, ela tinha agradecido a Shinji com um sorriso:

Obrigada, baka-kun'', ela disse.

Shinji parecia um pimentão. Misato apenas levantou uma sobrancelha atrás da lata de cerveja. Asuka estava tão entretida com a comida que nem sequer percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Todos comeram em silêncio. Logo depois de devorar completamente a sua refeição, Asuka bocejou longamente e resolveu ir dormir.

Boa noite'', disse, fechando a porta do quarto atrás dela.

Misato foi logo em seguida. Shinji ficou lavando a louça. Às vezes ele imaginava como essas duas sobreviveriam se ele não morasse ali. Era ele quem fazia tudo: limpava a casa, fazia a comida, mantinha tudo arrumado... se ele se ausentasse por alguns dias, qualquer um que entrasse ali ia pensar que aquele era o campo de treinamento dos Evas, pra dizer o mínimo. Lembrou-se de quando chegou ali. Misato disse para ele não se importar, o apartamento estava um pouquinho'' bagunçado... bem, para ela. Na verdade, parecia que um furacão tinha passado ali.

Naquela noite Shinji custou a dormir, rolando na cama, pensando no que Asuka tinha dito. 'Obrigada, baka-kun'. O que aquilo queria dizer? Será que por trás de toda aquela pose arrogante Asuka afinal gostava dele? Será que... não, ele estava imaginando coisas. Ele tinha que estar imaginando coisas.

No dia seguinte, tudo parecia normal. Asuka estava esbravejando e reclamando que o café ainda não estava pronto. Não demorou muito para Shinji receber a sua habitual pancada na cabeça. Misato acordou quando eles já estavam quase saindo, indo direto até a geladeira pegar uma cerveja para berrar logo depois do primeiro gole.

No caminho para a escola, no entanto, Asuka estava um pouco diferente: ela não o estava arrastando como sempre, dessa vez ele até conseguia acompanhar o passo que Asuka impunha sem a necessidade de correr atrás dela. A aula foi a mesma coisa de sempre: o professor discursando sobre os últimos quinze anos desde o Segundo Impacto, Touji e Kensuke delirando com seus pensamentos sobre Misato, Hikari brigando com todo mundo, armada com a sua posição de representante de classe, Rei com o olhar ausente para fora da janela...

Assim que o sinal para o almoço tocou, a sala se esvaziou quase instantaneamente. Até mesmo aqueles que estavam dormindo acordaram, como se tivessem previsto que o sinal estava para tocar. Rei olhou para Shinji. Hora do almoço... a hora mais alegre do dia. As aulas eram completamente entediantes. Sua única distração era ficar olhando pela janela, prestando atenção no que acontecia do lado de fora da escola. Tudo que o professor dizia ela já conhecia provavelmente muito melhor que ninguém naquela sala, incluindo o próprio professor. Ela já sabia tudo aquilo há muito tempo. Sua atenção estava agora voltada para o mundo à sua volta. O filho do comandante. Shinji. Havia alguma coisa nele que chamava a sua atenção. Ela não conseguia distinguir o que era. Mas desde o Quinto ela estava se sentindo cada vez mais tentada a se aproximar dele. Alguma coisa dentro dela, alguma coisa realmente profunda clamava por isso. Rei queria conhecer Ikari Shinji mais de perto. Por isso tinha feito questão que ele adquirisse o hábito de almoçar com ela, não importando os protestos da Segunda.

Rei levantou-se e dirigiu-se até a mesa de Shinji.

Vamos almoçar?'', disse.

Er... vamos'', replicou Shinji, com um olho em Asuka, que ele pressentia estar fuzilando-o com o olhar. Rei percebeu que, conforme andava com Shinji até a árvore onde eles costumavam fazer suas refeições, Asuka os estava seguindo, vigiando de longe. Naquele momento, teve certeza de que a Segunda tinha sentimentos por Shinji que não eram como os dela. Eram sentimentos de certa forma... egoístas. Talvez a Segunda estivesse apaixonada por Shinji. Então porque não dizer isso para ele? Definitivamente, Rei não achava que entenderia a Segunda algum dia.

Assim que chegaram debaixo da enorme macieira que ficava plantada nos jardins da escola, Rei e Shinji sentaram-se e começaram a abrir os recipientes onde traziam seus almoços. Rei não sabia cozinhar, por isso sempre comprava o almoço da cantina da escola. Shinji, por sua vez, tinha alguma prática na cozinha, o que fazia dele o responsável pelo seu próprio almoço e pelo de Asuka. Rei entabulou uma conversa:

Você deveria me ensinar a cozinhar.''

Por quê?''

Porque eu não sei cozinhar. Se algum dia eu lhe convidar para jantar em minha casa, não poderei oferecer nada além de instantâneos'', disse Rei, alheia ao fato de Shinji estar corando como um pimentão.

Er... está bem'', disse Shinji, com um sorriso embaraçado.

Rei sorriu de volta. Aquele sorriso era incrível. Algo que era marca característica de Rei. E definitivamente era familiar a Shinji. Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia descobrir como ou porquê aquele sorriso lhe era tão conhecido, e ao mesmo tempo tão desconhecido...

Não demorou muito para a conversa chegar aos aviões de papel. Rei começou a divagar sobre como as asas deviam ser dobradas para que o avião fosse para a direita ou para a esquerda. Shinji gostava de vê-la falar disso, porque definitivamente era um assunto sobre o qual ela sentia prazer em falar. Só para provocar, Shinji tentou uma pergunta mais difícil.

E se eu quiser que ele dê um loop por exemplo?''

Bem, aí você precisa dobrar assim...'' Rei fez um esquema rápido com um pedaço do guardanapo. E aí você joga ele um pouco inclinado para baixo... e reza para ele não bater no chão!''

Os dois riram. Simplesmente riram. Rei estava rindo. Ela tinha feito uma piada. Ela não sabia que piadas podiam ser tão agradáveis. Era uma sensação inédita. As gargalhadas saíam soltas e sonoras, ainda que discretas, bem ao estilo de Rei. Ao mesmo tempo, Rei se perguntava porque o Comandante Ikari não sorria quando não estava falando com ela. Percebendo Asuka se escondendo nos arbustos, Rei resolveu entrar em um assunto um pouco mais sério.

Ikari-kun...''

Hmm...?'' respondeu Shinji, assentindo com a boca cheia.

Quais são os seus sentimentos com relação à Segunda?''

Shinji engasgou violentamente, surpreso com a pergunta.

Como assim?'', perguntou assim que conseguiu engolir.

Com relação a Souryu... quais são seus sentimentos? Você não percebe que ela os tem por você?''

Eu não sei... não dá pra saber. Eu tenho essa suspeita... mas do jeito que ela me trata, como eu posso ter certeza?''

Rei ia falar quando o sinal tocou novamente, indicando que era hora de voltar para a classe. Ela preferiu deixar o assunto para um momento mais oportuno. Por agora, era preciso voltar para a sala de aula. Preferiu reassumir o seu comportamento costumeiro de ausência de emoções. Pensou como essa história de demonstrar sentimentos podia ser complicada... não conseguia ver lógica naquilo... e nem mesmo no que tinha feito momentos antes. Uma piada... então aquela era a sensação de rir...

De volta à sala e com a aula recomeçada, Shinji pensou no que Rei tinha lhe dito durante o almoço. Será que Asuka podia mesmo nutrir algum sentimento desse por ele? Decidiu procurar pelo rosto da garota ruiva, que estava sentada algumas carteiras à direita e atrás dele. Teve a nítida impressão de vê-la virar o rosto assim que ele se voltou para ela, como se ela estivesse olhando para ele.

'Shinji...' estava pensando Asuka, enquanto olhava fixamente para ele, depois de voltarem do almoço. Ela sentiu a sua face ficando mais e mais vermelha, à medida que ela percebeu que ele iria se virar para olhar para ela. Num impulso instantâneo, Asuka virou o rosto, de modo a não permitir que Shinji a visse naquele estado. 'O que aquele idiota pode pensar se vir que eu fiquei corada?', ela pensou, tentando esconder o rosto. Há dias ela já não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele era um idiota, um pervertido, mas ela não conseguia mais desviar seus pensamentos dele desde quando ela tinha percebido que ele e Rei estavam ficando mais próximos. Mesmo assim, tentando mais uma vez afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente, Asuka tentou se concentrar na aula.

A aula transcorreu sem maiores acontecimentos. No entanto, ninguém percebeu nuvens negras se aproximando de Tokyo-3. Ao final da aula, como era de costume, Shinji e Asuka saíram juntos para ir para casa. Naquele dia, eles não tinham nenhum daqueles testes malucos da Ritsuko para fazer na NERV, então estavam dispensados. Misato, entretanto, como Major, sempre tinha - e muito - o que fazer no quartel general. Por isso, eles estavam - como quase sempre - por sua própria conta. Afinal, os dois homens da Seção 2 que estavam no carro parado na esquina jamais interviriam. Sua missão era apenas observar.

No meio do caminho, Shinji notou as nuvens que, a essa altura, já rodeavam totalmente a cidade.

Parece que vai chover...''

Hein...?'' respondeu Asuka.

Eu disse que vai chover''.

Ah... sim, parece...''

Asuka... está tudo bem?'' perguntou Shinji, preocupado.

Claro que está tudo bem! Você pensa que eu sou idiota como você que se deixa abalar por qualquer coisinha? Eu estou perfeitamente normal!'', xingou Asuka, tentando fazer parecer que tudo estava realmente normal. Mas ela sabia que não estava. Ela tinha visto o modo como Shinji e Rei tinham sentado juntos para almoçar. 'Ele me trocou por ela... justo ELA!' pensou, abalada. De repente, ela percebeu que seus olhos começavam a querer deixar as lágrimas rolarem. Ela rezou para que chovesse, pois assim a chuva disfarçaria as lágrimas, caso ela não conseguisse agüentar.

Tem certeza? Você tem estado estranha ultimamente... está tudo bem mesmo?''.

Não enche o saco, seu idiota!'' Asuka disse, apertando o passo.

Shinji tentou acompanhá-la. Percebendo a aproximação de Shinji, Asuka apertou mais ainda o passo. Os dois ficaram nessa perseguição por mais da metade do caminho, até perto de casa. Quando Shinji estava quase alcançando Asuka, de repente, uma chuva torrencial atingiu a cidade como o ataque de um Anjo. Imediatamente, guarda-chuvas começaram a ser abertos e uam boa parte deles saía voando devido ao vento forte que vinha trazendo a chuva. Shinji e Asuka mal conseguiam andar direito devido à resistência oferecida pelo vento. Asuka se sentia empurrando uma parede. As gotas de chuva pareciam navalhas atingindo todo o seu corpo, devido à velocidade com que caíam. De fato, uma parte dela queria desistir e cair nos braços de Shinji. No entanto, seu orgulho era forte demais e não permitia que isso acontecesse. De qualquer modo, Shinji conseguiu alcançá-la, já quase na frente do prédio onde eles moravam.

O que está acontecendo, Asuka?'' perguntou Shinji, com uma voz preocupada.

Asuka percebeu que Shinji realmente estava preocupado. Isso a incomodava ainda mais.

Você é idiota? Claro que eu estou bem!! Só estou um pouco... indisposta'', mentiu. Ela se sentiu aliviada pela chuva estar caindo tão forte, assim ele não teria como perceber as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto.

Então está bem'', ele disse, de certa forma aliviado pelo fato de que Asuka o tinha xingado. Isso era pelo menos um sinal de que não havia nada estranho.

De qualquer forma, nós temos que sair dessa chuva e trocar de roupa antes que a gente pegue um resfriado''.

É, eu acho que sim...'' disse Asuka, com a mente longe, muito longe daquela rua na qual ela se encontrava a sós com Shinji, debaixo daquela chuva violenta, que pegara Tokyo-3 de surpresa.

Eles foram para casa, indo cada um para o seu quarto trocar de roupa. Asuka se sentia estranha, alguma coisa dentro dela a estava empurrando para o quarto de Shinji. Mas ela não queria sair de seu quarto de jeito nenhum. Não enquanto ainda houvessem vestígios de lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela não conseguia saber o que era aquilo, mas ela odiava o sentimento. Ela sabia que o amava, mas ela odiava amá-lo. Ela nunca tinha precisado de ninguém, e de repente ela precisava tanto de Shinji que até doía. Ela não conseguia entender como aquilo poderia ter acontecido.

'Porquê ele?' ela perguntou a si mesma. 'Porquê um idiota como o Shinji? Aquele pervertido? Um dos três patetas... oh, mein Gott!! O que eu faço agora? Eu não posso simplesmente ignorá-lo, nós vivemos na mesma casa! E eu me sinto tão mal quando eu vejo ele com a Garota Maravilha...'

Quando a visão de Ayanami Rei junto com Shinji invadiu a mente de Asuka, ela não pôde mais agüentar. Caiu na sua cama, os soluços disparando, os olhos rasos d'água transformando-se em pequenas fontes de lágrimas molhando o travesseiro. Ela não agüentava mais aquilo. Ela se sentia torturada, e sabia que era o próprio carrasco. Mas ela não queria depender de mais ninguém, nunca mais. Ela tinha jurado isso para si mesma. Ela era independente, sabia cuidar de si mesma. Tentou se convencer de que aquilo não era verdade, de que era apenas uma ilusão que passaria com o tempo.

No entanto, com o passar das horas, aquilo ia martelando cada vez mais na sua cabeça. Ela ouvia o barulho que Shinji fazia na casa, indo ao banheiro e voltando, passando na cozinha, arrumando o quarto, escutando sempre aquela mesma fita. Asuka sentiu ódio de si mesma. Não tinha conseguido ser independente. Agora ela amava Shinji. Como ela odiava isso! Shinji era o culpado! A culpa só podia ser dele! Aquele idiota! Como ele tinha conseguido fazê-la se apaixonar por ele?!

Asuka de repente se sentiu cansada. Jogou-se na cama, para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos desagradáveis da cabeça. Ela quase conseguiu. Apenas Shinji não saía de seus pensamentos. Por mais que ela tentasse, ele permanecia ali, sempre firme...

Shinji preparando o café. Shinji andando a seu lado (sendo arrastado por ela) para a escola. Sentado em sua carteira, tentando prestar atenção no professor que não sabia falar de outra coisa. Shinji almoçando com...

Ela, novamente.

Asuka foi à loucura. Não sabendo o que fazer, ela entrou em desespero. A Garota Maravilha estava levando o Shinji para longe dela! Aquilo representava não apenas o seu orgulho ferido, mas também que aquele que ela amava estava indo embora e ela seria abandonada novamente. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, ela teria que lutar por Shinji. Souryu Asuka Langley engoliu o seu orgulho, e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Shinji.

Shinji estava tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo com Asuka quando seu telefone tocou novamente.

'Droga!', ele pensou, 'de novo aquele engraçadinho!''

Alô!!'' ele disse asperamente, ao atender o telefone.

Alô?'' uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado.

Quem é?'' disse Shinji, sem querer perder tempo.

Ah! Finalmente eu consegui!''

Conseguiu o quê?''

Shinji de repente viu o espelho do guarda-roupa começar a brilhar. Era uma luz tão intensa que ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Logo depois de um ápice que quase o cegou, a luz diminuiu, e ele pôde perceber alguma coisa no espelho... como se tivesse alguém ali querendo sair... e estivesse conseguindo! Shinji estava, a esta altura, caído no chão, apenas olhando a garota que saía flutuando do espelho e pairava sobre ele, sorrindo alegremente. A visão era tal que, a essa altura, Shinji já nem notava o intenso brilho do espelho.

Asuka hesitou por um momento, olhando para a porta do quarto de Shinji. Ela respirou fundo para tomar coragem, e, de repente, abriu a porta, para tentar surpreender Shinji. Ela jamais esqueceria esse momento: Shinji estava caído no chão, com uma garota flutuando em cima dele.

O QUE DIABOS É ISSO?'', teriam ouvido os vizinhos, se alguém mais morasse naquele andar.

A... Asuka?!''

Quem é ela, Keiichi-san?'', perguntou a garota que flutuava sobre ele.

K... Keiichi? Quem é Keiichi?!''

Não se preocupe, Keiichi-san. Eu sei que já faz algum temp o que não nos vemos, mas não precisa ficar assim. Sou eu, a sua Belldandy''.

Asuka ouviu aquilo. E não ficou nem um pouco feliz.

SUA... como você se atreve a se jogar assim pra cima do MEU Shinji?!?!?!''

Shinji, que tentava se levantar, estatelou-se no chão ao ouvir as palavras de Asuka.

E você, seu... BAKA!!!'' gritou Asuka, indo em direção a Shinji, preparada para desferir um tremendo golpe nele.

Você não vai ferir o Keiichi-san!'' gritou Belldandy.

Então vai ser você!'' berrou Asuka, pulando sobre Belldandy.

Para surpresa de Asuka, no entanto, Belldandy desviou, e ela tropeçou em Shinji, o que fez com que ela caísse em direção ao espelho. Ao contrário das expectativas dela própria e de Shinji, ela não quebrou o espelho, como usualmente teria acontecido; ela o atravessou, vendo Shinji e Belldandy olharem para ela com cara de espanto.

A última coisa de que Shinji se lembrava era o intenso brilho do espelho assim que Asuka caiu'' nele. Depois disso, ele caiu desmaiado, provavelmente algum efeito da intensa luz. Quando acordou, Shinji sentiu que alguém estava ali sentada ao seu lado, esperando que ele acordasse.

A... Asuka...?'', ele murmurou.

A garota de repente voltou-se para ele, alvoroçada por vê-lo acordar finalmente. Quando Shinji finalmente recobrou os sentidos, teve que se segurar para não berrar de susto. A garota que ele tinha diante de si não era ninguém que ele jamais teria imaginado conhecer. Ela estava vestida de um jeito meio estranho, com uma roupa muito vistosa, cheia de enfeites. Seu cabelo, castanho-claro, era longuíssimo, e se espalhava maravilhosamente bem sobre o seu corpo, quase como se flutuasse. Ela tinha três manchas no rosto, uma fina e alinhada verticalmente entre suas sobrancelhas, e as outras duas, parecendo triângulos, alinhadas, diametralmente opostas, um pouco abaixo de seus olhos e um pouco deslocadas para fora de seu rosto de feições meigas e suaves. Essas três manchas eram azuis. Seus olhos eram amendoados, e eternamente brilhantes. Ela tinha sempre um sorriso calmo e reconfortante, algo único, digno de ser visto e admirado. No entanto, Shinji estava completamente atordoado. Uma garota que ele não conhecia tinha atravessado o espelho e estava ali até agora... e Asuka tinha aparentemente trocado de lugar com ela, entrando no espelho... onde ela estaria agora?

Você está bem?'', disse Belldandy, cortando o pensamento de Shinji.

QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ?!?!?!?!?!''

* * *

****


	2. Hajimemashite

Hajimemashite

* * *

Oohh...'' gemeu Asuka, olhando em volta através dos olhos ainda meio embaçados. Uma grande dor de cabeça a atravessava nesse instante, e ela mal tinha forças para se levantar. Quando finalmente a sua visão voltou ao normal, percebeu que não conhecia o lugar onde se encontrava. Estava deitada numa cama, com um cobertor e um travesseiro muito macios, num quarto simples, que tinha apenas a cama, o armário e uma escrivaninha perto da janela. Na mesa de cabeceira, algumas fotos, onde ela reconheceu uma garota, mas não soube dizer de onde a conhecia. Não sabia por quanto tempo estivera dormindo. De repente, ouviu o som de uma porta sendo aberta. Uma garota de cabelos castanho-escuros, um pouco mais baixa que ela e usando óculos, aparentando ter alguns anos a mais, se aproximou.

Ah! Finalmente você acordou! Espere um pouco aqui, vou chamar o Keiichi.''

Tudo que Asuka pôde fazer foi ficar com cara de interrogação. Mas quem diabos era aquela garota? Ela a conhecia? Nunca a tinha visto antes! E ela já a estava tratando com tanta familiaridade... e que lugar era este?

De repente, Asuka ouviu passos apressados em direção ao aposento em que se encontrava. Aberta a porta, surgiu novamente a garota que a tinha visto acordar, acompanhada provavelmente do irmão, um rapaz que aparentava se um ou dois anos mais velho que ela. Ainda meio atordoada pelo que tinha acontecido, Asuka não soltou nem um berro de desespero e nem voou em direção ao pescoço do rapaz.

Keiichi correu até a beirada da cama e começou a interrogar'' Asuka, visivelmente preocupado.

Belldandy, o que aconteceu? Onde você esteve?''

Do que você me chamou?'', perguntou Asuka.

Do seu nome, ora! Você é a Belldandy, lembra? Aquela deusa, que me apareceu do nada querendo resolver meus problemas? Que firmou um contrato comigo?'' disse Keiichi, acenando com as mãos, tentando imitar o que acontecera entre ele e Belldandy, quando eles firmaram o contrato.

Eu... eu não...'' murmurou Asuka, constrangida.

Keiichi e a outra garota se entreolharam, assustados. Keiichi então olhou novamente para Asuka. Asuka não percebeu que, enquanto Keiichi falava, mais duas cabeças apareceram à porta do quarto: Urd e Skuld, preocupadas com o que teria acontecido à sua irmã, desaparecida há mais de uma semana.

Está tudo bem, Belldandy. Todos queremos muito saber o que aconteceu pra você desaparecer por tanto tempo, mas só você pode nos dizer. Mas mesmo assim, vamos esperar que você se recupere. Depois, você nos dirá tudo o que aconteceu. Vamos, deite-se um pouco.''

Dizendo isso, Keiichi começou a empurrá-la de volta à cama. No entanto, finalmente sobressaiu-se de Asuka o seu temperamento um tanto quanto... irritadiço. Um instante antes disso, quase que instintivamente, Urd e Skuld literalmente desapareceram da porta do quarto.

O QUÊ VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO???'' berrou Asuka, acertando um bofete violento em Keiichi. Ecchi!! Ecchi!!'', gritava Asuka, com uma cara demoníaca, como se estivesse enfrentando um anjo, já de pé e quase trucidando Keiichi que, trinta segundos depois, sem saber o que fazer, juntou-se à irmã, do outro lado da rua.

Shinji estava visivelmente perturbado. Primeiro, uma garota tinha saído do seu espelho. Depois, Asuka havia caído nele. Agora, a garota que tinha saído do espelho estivera sentada a seu lado, esperando que ele acordasse. O mínimo que ele conseguiu fazer foi soltar um sonoro berro:

QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ?!?!?!?!?!''

A garota assustou-se, mas, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido, logo entendeu o que estava deixando Shinji tão aturdido.

Apressou-se em acalmá-lo:

Não se preocupe, Shinji-san... está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui. Não vou sair daqui enquanto você não estiver bom.''

M... mas... o que está acontecendo?'' perguntou Shinji, totalmente confuso.

É melhor não explicar nada agora... descanse.''

Mas eu já estou bem! Posso me levantar!''

Descanse'', disse Belldandy, numa voz suave, porém imperiosa. Shinji, ao ouvir aquela voz, de repente sentiu um sono muito pesado, e recostou novamente a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

Belldandy passou a se perguntar, então, como tal confusão poderia ter acontecido. Pelo que se lembrava, ela tinha tido que sair numa missão secreta, designada pelo próprio Deus, algo que não poderia evitar. No entanto, esperava voltar logo. Tendo demorado quase uma semana, Belldandy se surpreendeu ao ter a impressão de que a sua missão a levava direto a Keiichi. Somando-se a isso o fato de que já fazia mais de uma semana que ela não o via, resolveu tentar teletransportar-se para onde julgava estar Keiichi. No entanto, qual não foi a sua surpresa quando, ao chegar esperando ver Keiichi de braços abertos, encontrou a Terceira Criança com roupas molhadas, aparentemente sendo perseguido pela Segunda Criança, que parecia disposta a matar qualquer um que se pusesse em sua frente. No meio da bagunça, a Segunda Criança tinha caído no espelho e, inxeplicavelmente, entrado nele, indo sabe-se lá para onde. De qualquer forma, considerando que seria melhor não causar muito tumulto, Belldandy achou por bem assumir temporariamente o lugar da Segunda Criança, até que essa situação pudesse ser resolvida.

Isso só me traz más lembranças, mas eu preciso fazer isso para que as coisas não piorem...'' pensou Belldandy, suprimindo na mente de Shinji as lembranças de momentos antes, quando Shinji a tinha visto antes de assumir as feições de Asuka.

Shinji acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se estranhamente bem. Levantou-se sem demora, incrivelmente bem disposto. Mal estava se lembrando do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Quando se dirigiu à cozinha para fazer o café, no entanto, quase desmaiou devido ao choque. Misato estava com a maior cara de interrogação do mundo, sentada à mesa com duas cervejas na mão. Asuka estava no fogão, cantarolando uma canção alegre. Quando o viu, Asuka disse:

Bom dia, Shinji-san!''

B... bo... bo... bom dia, Asuka...''

Sente-se, que eu já vou lhe servir!'' disse Belldandy num tom alegre.

S... sim...''

Shinji teve dificuldades em comer o café da manhã. O choque o impedia de perceber o quanto a comida estava deliciosa. Quando ele se deu conta, já estava chegando na escola, já podendo compreender perfeitamente a cara de Kensuke e Touji, acompanhados por todos os outros colegas de classe que batiam os olhos em Belldandy, uma vez que ele mesmoo estava com essa cara. Ela estava entrando na sala cumprimentando a todos, distribuindo bons dias'' e como vais'' a torto e a direito. Kensuke e Touji começaram a confabular, cogitando a possibilidade de Asuka ter sido abduzida por alienígenas.

B... Belldandy... você está bem?'' perguntou Keiichi, assim que teve coragem de retornar à casa, algumas horas depois.

Do que você está falando, baixinho? Eu nem te conheço! Baka!''

Como assim, não me conhece? Nós moramos juntos!''

Não sei do que você está falando! Eu sou a incrível Souryu Asuka Langley, Segunda Criança, piloto designada do Evangelion Unidade 02! Eu jamais moraria com um pervertido imbecil como você!''

Como é? Asuka? Quem é Asuka? Você é a Belldandy, lembra? Aquela deusa, que saiu do espelho, firmou um contrato comigo...''

Bem...'' ponderou Asuka, um pouco menos nervosa. Que eu sou uma deusa, é óbvio... mas fazer um contrato? Com você? Nunca! Eu jamais faria isso!''

Como não?'' perguntou Keiichi, confuso. Segundos depois, seus olhos se arregalaram, como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir algo. Já sei! Você está com amnésia! É isso!''

EU? Com amnésia? Você deve estar maluco! Eu sei muito bem quem eu sou! E lembro de tudo muito bem! Aliás... que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?!?!?!?!'' disse Asuka, olhando à sua volta de repente.

Ora, você está em casa!''

Esta aqui NÃO é a minha casa!''

Como não Belldandy? A gente mora aqui há mais de um ano!''

Mas porque você fica me chamando assim?!'' gritou Asuka, tentando se lembrar de onde ela conhecia aquele nome.

Belldandy é você!''

EU? Mas que coisa, eu já falei que me chamo Asuka!''

Você é a Belldandy!''

Eu sou a Asuka!''

Belldandy!''

Asuka!''

Belldandy!''

Asuka!''

Belldandy!''

Belldandy!''

Asuka!'' disse Keiichi, estapeando a própria cara no instante seguinte.

Ahá! Finalmente você reconheceu que eu sou a Asuka, e não a Belldandy...'' disse Asuka, com um sorriso maquiavélico na cara, pensando em transformar Keiichi no seu alvo temporário de provocações. Mas apenas temporário, afinal ela tinha algumas contas a acertar com o Baka-Shinji...

Keiichi pegou um espelho e mostrou para Asuka.

E por acaso você se parece com isso, senhorita Asuka?'', disse Keiichi, esperando uma resposta afirmativa.

Nem de longe! Eu sou muito mais linda que isso!''

Keiichi quase machucou o queixo por tê-lo batido no chão. Que diabos estaria acontecendo com Belldandy para deixá-la assim tão... alterada?

Pois essa é você!''

Não! Essa não posso ser eu! De jeito nenhum...'' Asuka começava a reconhecer, naquele espelho, a garota que ela tinha visto sobre Shinji antes de cair'' no espelho.

Mas...'' murmurou, percebendo que estava parecida com aquela garota. O que está acontecendo? Essa não sou eu! Essa não pode ser eu! Não pode!''

Como assim, não pode? Essa é você, Belldandy!''

Mas eu já disse que não sou a Belldandy!''

Como assim, não é a Belldandy?''

Não sou! Eu sou a Asuka!''

OK. Se você é essa tal de Asuka, então me explica a sua aparência e o fato de você estar aqui!''

Er... eu não sei como! Tudo que eu sei é que eu tinha entrado no quarto do Shinji... e aí eu vi aquela garota em cima dele... e aí eu pulei pra cima dela, e depois caí no espelho... e então eu acordei aqui!''

Uma interrogação tomou conta da cara de Keiichi. Agora ele já não entendia mais nada. Que diabos estaria acontecendo? Se aquela não era Belldandy, então porquê ela parecia sê-la? Como ela tinha ido parar ali? Onde estaria Belldandy? E, mais importante, quem era esse tal de Shinji??? Ele tinha muitas perguntas, e estava vendo que não seria nada fácil obter respostas para elas.

Bem, Asuka, já que é assim, e já que você não é a Belldandy, acho que temos que dar um jeito de resolver essa situação.''

O que você quer dizer?'' perguntou Asuka.

Vamos ter que arrumar um jeito de te mandar de volta.''

Ah, sim, claro. Afinal de contas, a melhor piloto de Eva não pode ficar longe da batalha!''

Sim, claro... mas enquanto isso, seria melhor que você assumisse o lugar de Belldandy.''

O QUÊ??!!! Seu pervertido! Vai ver aquela lá é sua marionete e você quer que eu a substitua! Vai ver isso tudo é armação sua!!! EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA CASA!!!''

Calma, calma! Eu juro que não fiz nada, e nem sou um pervertido. Mas imagine só se as pessoas descobrirem que você é a melhor de todos os pilotos de Evangelion... não vão mais nos deixar em paz!'' disse Keiichi, pensando consigo mesmo o que diabos seria um Evangelion...

Não me interessa! Eu VOU voltar pra Tokyo-3, não importa o que aconteça! E não vou ficar na mesma casa que você, seu baixinho de meia tigela! Nem pensar!''

Mas...''

Sem essa de 'mas'! Não quero saber!''

De repente, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça de Asuka como se fosse um raio. Ela alterou levemente a sua posição:

Eu posso até pensar em ficar por aqui por um tempinho... mas você vai ter que me oferecer alguma vantagem nisso! Afinal de contas, eu sou uma estrela internacional! Sou a melhor piloto de EVA que existe! Eles devem estar desesperados lá na NERV, tentando me achar!''

Er...''

Imagine só! Eles perderam quase toda a força de batalha deles! Agora eles só têm aquele imbecil do Shinji e a Garota-Maravilha... hahahahahahah!!! Que piada! Devem estar rezando pra não aparecer nenhum anjo por lá...''

Eu vou ter que dar um jeito de voltar logo pra lá, antes que algum anjo apareça! Senão...'' de repente, Asuka percebeu que tinha sido deixada sozinha no quarto.

EI! Seu baixinho idiota! O que você está pensando?!?! Volte aqui!!!''

Só se você parar de contar vantagem'', disse Keiichi do corredor.

Quem estava contando vantagem???''

VOCÊ!''

Quem, eu? Imagina, eu apenas estava falando a verdade!!! Anda logo, me diga o que você vai me oferecer pela honra de me hospedar!!''

Bem... o que eu posso oferecer é um lugar para você dormir, comida, roupa (já que você aparentemente está no corpo da Belldandy, você pode usar as roupas dela)... e se você quiser pode ir à faculdade no lugar dela, afinal de contas nada pode ser pior que perder aulas...''

Fa... faculdade?!?! Mein Gott! Nem aqui eu me livro dessa maldição! E por falar nisso, eu quero saber já quem mora aqui, além de você e daquela menina!''

Ambos foram à sala. Lá estavam Megumi, Urd e Skuld, parcialmente inteiradas do que tinha acontecido.

Essa é minha irmã, Megumi...'' disse Keiichi, apresentando a irmã a Asuka.

Megumi... porque diabos um nome que eu nunca ouvi me soa familiar?'' pensou Asuka.

Esta é Urd e esta é Skuld, irmãs de Belldandy.''

Onee-sama!! O que aconteceu?!?!'' disse Skuld, pulando em direção a Asuka.

Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo?!?!''

Estou te abraçando, irmã!''

Mas eu não sou sua irmã!''

Como assim, não é nossa irmã?'' interferiu Urd.

Bem... isso lá é verdade...'' disse Keiichi.

Como assim?'' perguntou Skuld, sem entender nada.

Eu não sou a Belldandy!'' disse Asuka, livrando-se de Skuld.

Hmm...'' disse Urd, olhando atentamente para Asuka.

Parece que ela trocou de lugar com Belldandy de algum jeito...''

Sim, estou vendo a sua verdadeira imagem. Uma menininha ruiva. Meio feinha, usando uma roupa esquisita, toda vermelha, grudada no corpo, e umas coisinhas no cabelo... que estranho!'' disse Urd, querendo se divertir um pouco.

O QUÊ?!'' disse Asuka, pulando para cima de Urd, que só teve tempo de ver uma mancha vindo em sua direção.

Cuidado! A Belldandy saiu do controle!''

Asuka, olhos brilhando, sorriso demoníaco na cara, saiu perseguindo Urd como se fosse o EVA-01 em berserk''.

Skuld, faça alguma coisa!'' gritou Urd, em pânico.

Fazer o quê?!'', gritou Skuld, também em pânico.

QUALQUER COISA!!!!!''

Skuld sacou o porrete que costumava usar para eliminar bugs e acertou a cabeça de Asuka. No mesmo momento, Asuka parou de perseguir Urd para perseguir Skuld.

Mas o que é isso?!!! Ela nem sentiu a pancada!!!!'' berrou Skuld, correndo como uma desesperada da fúria de Asuka.

Mas quem é essa menina?'' perguntou-se Urd, invocando uma magia de sono. Felizmente, a magia teve algum'' efeito e Asuka voltou ao normal.

Mas... era pra ela dormir!'' estranhou Urd. Mesmo tendo voltado ao normal, Asuka ainda estava irritada. Uma nuvem negra com pequenas descargas elétricas acima de sua cabeça indicava isso. De repente ela voltou o olhar para Keiichi.

E você! Qual o seu nome?!''

M... meu... meu nome? M... Mo... Morisato Keiichi!''

"timo. Agora eu posso dizer uma coisa que eu estou com vontade desde que te vi pela primeira vez.''

E o que é?'' perguntou Keiichi, esperançoso.

KEIICHI NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

Dizendo isso, caiu num sono extremamente pesado.

'Menina estranha' pensou Urd.

'Menina muito estranha' pensou Skuld.

'Menina maluca' pensou Keiichi.

'Gostei dela' pensou Megumi, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Naquele dia, as aulas tinham sido especialmente maçantes. Shinji estava esgotado. Rei, invariavelmente, faltava nas quartas-feiras, o que tinha se tornado um transtorno a mais para Shinji. E para piorar Asuka ainda parecia estar maluca, tratando todos com educação, falando do modo mais formal possível e arrancando elogios do professor pela sua impressionante melhora na caligrafia e conhecimento de kanji. Justo Asuka, que quase não sabia nenhum kanji até alguns dias antes, agora parecia uma erudita. E era essa Asuka que o estava acompanhando para casa, agora. Nem parecia a mesma: tinha um sorriso suave na face, quase parecendo angelical. Não tinha nada a ver com o sorriso costumeiro, arrogante e cheio de si, que Asuka estava acostumada a usar. Parecia uma Asuka... totalmente diferente. Ela estava sendo gentil até com Touji e Kensuke!

Shinji não parava de se perguntar o que teria acontecido a Asuka para que ela ficasse daquele jeito. Mas também não tinha coragem de perguntar para ela. Temia que a velha personalidade de Asuka voltasse e ele apanhasse - de novo.

Chegando em casa, Shinji foi direto para seu quarto, dormir um pouco. Belldandy resolveu ficar limpando a casa.

Quando eram mais ou menos cinco horas da tarde, Shinji foi acordado por ela:

Shinji-san! Shinji-san! Esqueceu-se de que nós temos testes de sincronizaçao hoje? Misato-san nos avisou hoje de manhã! Você precisa se levantar, senão poderá perder o teste!''

Hã... ah... está bem, Asuka... já vou...''

Asuka? Preocupada com o atraso de Shinji?

Vamos, depressa!'' continuava dizendo Asuka.

Já vou, já vou!'' respondia Shinji.

Assim que Shinji saiu do quarto, Asuka pegou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo rapidamente pelo caminho até a estação de trens. Shinji sentiu que o modo como Asuka apertava a sua mão era diferente: era um toque suave, mas ao mesmo tempo forte a ponto de Shinji não conseguir moxer a mão um único centímetro, completamente diferente de antes, quando Asuka simplesmente espremia a sua mão até (quase) quebrar.

Até mesmo Rei estava estranhando a atitude da Segunda Criança. Ela jamais agira assim. Qualquer um era capaz de perceber que havia algo errado com ela. Perceber o que havia de errado com ela, apenas Rei conseguia. Aquela não era a Segunda Criança, e o teste de hoje provaria isso. No entanto, como sempre, ela preferiu guardar as suas opiniões para si mesma, pelo menos por enquanto.

No entanto, o teste de Asuka apenas revelou um ligeiro aumento na sa taxa de sincronização com o Eva-02. Nada de anormal. Mas aquilo era impossível. Provavelmente, apenas a Dra. Akagi, o Comandante Ikari e o Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki conheciam os mistérios da interface entre o ser humano e o Eva mais do que Rei. No entanto, não havia absolutamente nada errado com as taxas de Asuka. Rei não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, pois apenas a própria Segunda Criança poderia ter taxas como aquelas, e com aquele padrão de comunicação com o Eva. Além disso, se outra pessoa que não fosse Souryu tentasse sincronizar-se com o Eva, fatalmente este entraria em modo berserk'', devido às suas próprias características de construção. Rei também sabia que Asuka não tinha irmã gêmea, o que descartava de qualquer modo que uma pessoa comum tivesse tomado o seu lugar.

Ironicamente, a Dra. Akagi resolveu reter Shinji mais um pouco. De novo. Rei simplesmente não acreditou. O que diabos a Dra. Akagi queria tanto com Shinji? O simples fato de o Eva-01 ser o mais poderoso deles significava que Shinji tinha que se submeter ao dobro de testes que os outros pilotos? No entanto, Rei percebeu que essa era uma boa oportunidade para tentar descobrir o que poderia estar acontecendo com Souryu.

Belldandy, ao saber que Shinji ficaria um pouco mais, por sua vez, lamentou por Shinji, e resolveu esperá-lo na saída. Parou para pensar um pouco no que poderia estar acontecendo lá no templo. Por algum motivo ela não conseguia saber o que se passava lá.

Quem é você?'', ouviu de repente, atrás de si.

Belldandy voltou-se para encontrar Rei encarando-a.

Ah, olá, Ayanami-san... tudo bem?''

Você não é Souryu. Quem é você?''

Belldandy percebeu na hora que tinha alguma coisa estranha com aquela garota. Ela não era uma pessoa normal.

Por que você acha que eu não sou a Asuka?''

Souryu jamais agiria desse modo.''

Como assim?''

Gentil, educada. Você nem bateu no Ikari-kun.''

Ora, as pessoas podem mudar, não?''

Podem mudar, mas não trocar de personalidade, e muito menos de uma hora para outra. Isso não é legítimo, nem sequer representa uma mudança.''

Belldandy percebeu que poderia confiar em Rei.

Está bem. Admitindo que eu não seja Asuka-san, como você sabe disso?''

Rei congelou por um momento. O que ela estava dizendo? Como tinha percebido que aquela não era, definitivamente, Souryu Asuka Langley? Apenas pela mudança radical por que ela passara? Definitivamnte, não. Algo em seu íntimo dizia que algo estava errado, que aquela era a pessoa errada. Aliás, que aquela que se dizia ser Asuka nem mesmo era uma pessoa comum. Mas, o que era esse algo? Rei não tinha uma resposta. Ela apenas sabia.

Não sei'' disse, finalmente.

Você é especial, Ayanami-san. No momento oportuno eu lhe confiarei o segredo do que aconteceu. Então, você entenderá. Mas agora não é o momento, aí vem o Kaji-san.''

Kaji se aproximava nesse momento das duas garotas. Provocativo, perguntou:

Olá meninas. Não estão brigando hoje? Hmm... acho que vai chover. Inclusive aqui dentro do GeoFront...''

Ayanami-san e eu fizemos as pazes, Kaji-san!''

Ah, isso é bom. Então quer dizer que agora você serão amigas inseparáveis, daquelas que não se desgrudam nunca... sei'' disse Kaji, rindo para si mesmo.

Rei ruborizou-se. Outra sensação inédita, desta vez com essa pessoa que dizia ser Souryu e que estava sendo tão amável com ela. Rei quisera entender mais sobre si mesma. Queria poder compreender melhor o seu passado. Não conseguia entender porque o Comandante Ikari esondia tanto as coisas dela. E porque ele não gostava do filho.

Preciso ir embora'' disse Rei, apressada.

Outra hora conversamos...''

Rei parou, pensativa.

Como devo chamá-la?''

Chame-me de Belldandy, quando estivermos sós, e de Asuka, quando estivermos em companhia de outras pessoas. Sayonara, Ayanami-san.''

Sayonara, Belldandy.''

Nesse momento, as duas garotas se separaram. Rei foi para casa, Belldandy foi ao encontro de Shinji.

Tendo chegado em casa, Rei estacou de repente, como se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa. No entanto, lembrava-se do que tinha feito naquele dia. Tinha tomado uma iniciativa. De novo. Aquilo estava se tornando costumeiro. Rei aos poucos se acostumava com a idéia de não ter que seguir ordens. Como isso era possível? Como era possível que ela estivesse tomando iniciativas? Como era possível que ela começasse a questionar as atitudes do Comandante Ikari? Porque ela sentia afeição por Ikari-kun, como se o conhecesse há muito tempo? Porque ela o chamava de Ikari-kun? Porque ela tinha se sentido inconformada com a atitude da Dra. Akagi? Porque ela estava questionando as pessoas? Por outro lado, porque ela não tinha feito isso antes? Se as outras pessoas o faziam, porque ela também não poderia fazê-lo? Se ela não fazia isso antes, isso queria dizer que ela não era igual às outras pessoas? Então, porque ela existia? Quem era ela? O que era ela? Todas essas perguntas inundaram de repente a mente de Rei. Alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que ela teria que mudar de vida. Alguma coisa dentro dela estava querendo se libertar. Alguma coisa... humana.

* * *

****


	3. A quarta criança

A Quarta Criança

* * *

Ikari, mais uma vez, fez algo que não lhe era permitido.''

Isso não pode ser perdoado.''

No entanto, agora nossos movimentos deverão ser cheios de cautela.''

Sim, caso contrário o elemento que ameaça o nosso cenário poderá colocar tudo a perder.''

Repentinamente, os doze blocos desapareceram do espaço virtual assim como haviam aparecido: do nada.

Shinji-san, você está pronto? Ayanami-san já está nos esperando.'' dizia Belldandy para um Shinji ainda dormindo em cima da mesa do café.

Já vou...''

Devemos nos apressar para não nos atrasarmos...''

Calma, nem é tão tarde assim... Aliás, eu não consigo imaginar como a Rei consegue acordar tão cedo, pra vir de lá do apartamento dela até aqui e chegar a uma hora dessas...'' disse Shinji, bocejando com uma mão às costas.

Ela tem muito auto-controle...''

Muito mesmo... bem, acho que você está certa. Vamos.''

Dito isso, os dois deixaram o apartamento, deixando Misato sozinha, ainda dormindo. Na saída do prédio, encontraram Rei, que disse:

Bom dia.''

Bom dia, Ayanami-san'', disse Belldandy.

Bom dia, Rei-chan'', disse, por sua vez, Shinji.

O caminho até a escola era tranqüilo a essa hora da manhã. Quase não havia trânsito até mesmo para os padrões de Tokyo-3, que já eram suficientemente baixos para que a hora do rush consistisse em quatro ou cinco carros juntos num sinal de trânsito. Com os ataques dos Anjos, a cidade estava cada vez mais deserta. Notando isso, Shinji puxou conversa:

A cidade está cada vez mais solitária, não acham?''

Sim'', respondeu Rei.

Deve ser por causa dos Anjos...'' disse Belldandy, pensativa.

Nesse momento, eles encontraram Touji e Kensuke, mais ou menos na metade do caminho. Eles não iam mais ao apartamento de Misato buscar Shinji porque estavam com medo de serem abduzidos pelos mesmos extraterrestres que teriam levado Asuka. Foi um custo para Shinji fazê-los esperar na metade do caminho.

Hey, Shinji!'' gritou Touji.

Bom dia!'' disse Kensuke.

Ol'', respondeu Rei. Depois de esperar Touji e Kensuke descongelarem, Shinji disse:

Bom dia!''

E, finalmente, Belldandy:

Bom dia, Aida-san! Bom dia, Suzuhara-san!''

Quando os dois responderam com um simples movimento para o lado oposto de Shinji ao que ela estava, este apenas os observou, e riu.

Tá rindo do quê, Shinji??'' se irritou Touji.

Eu? Nada, nada...'' disse Shinji, segurando-se para não rir.

Na hora do almoço, cada um foi para um lugar. Rei se isolou debaixo da macieira onde almoçava todos os dias. A única pessoa que a acompanhava quase sempre era Shinji, que hoje tinha ido almoçar com Kensuke. Belldandy se escondeu, fugindo um pouco do assédio agora diário que sofria dos meninos da escola. Asuka era, sem dúvida, uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola, mas o seu temperamento tinha inibido toda e qualquer tentativa de aproximação. Shinji e Kensuke foram para o telhado. Touji tinha sido chamado na diretoria.

O que será que o Touji aprontou dessa vez?''

Sei lá... mas eu não me lembro dele ter sido chamado na diretoria antes...''

Bem, isso foi antes de você chegar. Ele já foi chamado na diretoria umas três ou quatro vezes, mas sempre se safou.''

É sério?''

Sim. Não que ele tenha aprontado, mas... sei lá, às vezes é como se os professores não fossem com a cara dele, sei lá o que acontece. Eu só sei que ele não fica muito tempo sem dar uma aparecida por lá.''

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns momentos. Shinji começou a pensar em como seria a vida de Touji e Kensuke antes dele chegar. Será que eles falavam com mais alguém? Será que ele chegou e ocupou'' o lugar de alguém? Até chegar ali, ele não tinha amigos. Foi o fato de ter vindo para Tokyo-3 que o fez ter amigos. Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Rei, até mesmo Asuka. E agora, Belldandy, ainda que do modo como tinha acontecido. Shinji estava se sentindo bem. Sentia que podia confiar nessas pessoas. Ele se importava com essas pessoas, e não queria perdê-las. Mesmo que isso significasse o inferno que para ele significava pilotar o Eva. Um sorriso iluminou de leve a sua cara, e ele fechou o punho. Kensuke, que estava olhando para o horizonte até então, virou e puxou conversa:

Ei, Shinji.''

Eu não devo fugir... eu não devo fugir... eu não devo fugir...''

SHINJI!''

Hã? O que foi?''

Ontem eu obtive algumas informações perturbadoras.''

Como assim?''

Você sabe alguma coisa do Eva-03?''

Eva-03?''

É. Eu descobri que os gringos terminaram ele. Isso quer dizer que...''

Então vão escolher a Quarta Criança...''

Sim... você sabe alguma coisa?''

Não.''

Ah, vamos, Shinji... eu sei que você deve manter segredo e tal... mas fala alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!''

Eu não sei de nada.''

Não é possível, ainda mais morando com a Chefe de Operações da NERV!''

Eu não sei de nada mesmo. Eu nem sabia dessa história de Eva-03.''

Morando com a Misato e desperdiçando uma chance de ouro dessas... só você mesmo, Shinji...'' disse Kensuke. O Touji está demorando, né?'' disse, para mudar de assunto.

É verdade... o que será que aconteceu?'' perguntou Shinji.

Logo em seguida, o sinal tocou.

Não sei... podemos perguntar pra ele'' disse Kensuke, levantando-se para ir para a classe. No entanto, chegando lá, eles não encontraram Touji ali. Ele tinha ido embora, segundo a representante de classe. Shinji e Kensuke se entreolharam e, conformados, sentaram-se.

Pode entrar'', respondeu Ritsuko ao som de batidas à sua porta.

Olá, Ritsuko. Você queria falar comigo?'' perguntou Misato.

Sim. Prepare-se para receber mais um Evangelion.''

Mais um?! Como? Eu não vi nenhum movimento aqui!'' perguntou Misato, confusa.

É porque ele fo feito em Nevada.''

Nevada??? Você quer dizer aquela que fica lá nos Estados Unidos? E desde quando eles têm capacidade de construir um Eva?! Eles não passam de uma ramificação pequena da NERV!''

É aí que você se engana. Eles também estão construindo a Unidade 04.''

Eva Unidade 04?''

Está quase pronto. É possível que venham os dois.''

Então...''

A Quarta Criança já foi encontrada.''

E porque eu não recebi nenhuma notificação?''

Está recebendo agora'', disse Ritsuko, entregando alguns papéis a Misato, eu queria entregar pessoalmente, porque esses papéis não dizem quem é a Quarta Criança.''

Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, Dra. Akagi?''

Não. Veja por si própria'', disse Ritsuko, entrando com um comando ao computador. Nisso, apareceu uma ficha na tela e Misato se aproximou para ver.

Mas... não há outra pessoa? Tem que ser essa?''

Sim.''

Acho que vou ter problemas'', resmungou Misato, com um suspiro.

Finalmente tinha tocado o sinal para o final da aula. Mais uma vez o sensei tinha ficado na velha ladainha do Segundo Impacto. De como ele morava e como tinha sobrevivido à tragédia, etc etc etc. Acordando do sono profundo, Shinji se levantou e se despediu de Kensuke, já indo embora junto com Belldandy. Rei os acompanhou. Kensuke pensou:

'Esses três estão cada vez mais estranhos...'

No caminho para a NERV, Rei estava se sentindo impelida a falar com Shinji. Ele quase não saía de perto daquela que se dizia a Segunda Criança, o que significava que ele provavelmente sabia de alguma coisa a respeito dela. O grande problema era que, para ter certeza, Rei precisaria conversar com ele a sós, algo que era extremamente difícil, porque ele quase nunca estava sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo, Rei continuava se perguntando porque tinha essa sensação quanto a Belldandy, como ela se dizia chamar. Como tinha descoberto que ela não era Souryu? Porque às vezes tinha a impressão de conhecê-la de algum lugar? Tudo era estranho para Rei, principalmente porque ela estava começando a descobrir um novo mundo: o mundo das emoções, do qual estivera isolada por muito tempo.

Eles estavam a caminho da NERV, para mais uma seção de testes de sincronização. A Dra. Akagi não se cansava, e as Crianças estavam começando a ficar irritadas com tantos testes. De qualquer forma, era bom não contrariá-la, pois afinal de contas ela estava subordinada diretamente ao Comandante, e apenas seguia ordens.

Chegando ao quartel-general, os três foram recepcionados por Misato, que parecia, de certo modo, abalada. Algo tinha acontecido, e ela não parecia querer falar disso, pelo menos por enquanto.

Olá, crianças'', disse.

Olá, Misato-san'', respondeu Shinji.

Olá, Katsuragi-san.''

Olá, Major.''

Preparados para o teste de hoje?'', perguntou Misato.

Porque a pergunta, Misato-san?'' estranhou Shinji.

Nada, eu só me preocupo com vocês, nada mais'', respondeu Misato com um sorriso.

O Kensuke me disse hoje que o Eva-03 ficou pronto... é verdade?''

Como? Quem te disse isso?''

O Kensuke. É verdade, ou não?''

Bem, é, mas... como foi que ele descobriu...?''

Então isso quer dizer que haverá uma Quarta Criança?'' interveio Belldandy.

Er... eu acho que sim, Asuka'', respondeu, defensiva, Misato.

E você já sabe quem é?'' perguntou Rei, curiosa.

Misato olhou para as três Crianças, que considerava como suas. Não saberia como contar a identidade da Quarta para elas assim, de sopetão. Ela sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles saberiam, e ela esperava que fosse por ela, justamente por não saber quais seriam as suas reações. Especialmente a de Shinji. E, se dependesse dela, o momento deles saberem seria adiado o máximo possível.

Ainda não.''

Quando os três já estavam prontos para o teste, Ritsuko veio falar com eles:

Olá, crianças.''

Olá, Dra. Akagi'', respondeu Belldandy.

Eu só queria avisar que o teste de hoje foi cancelado.''

Porquê?'' perguntou Shinji.

Ele foi adiado. Vocês farão este teste junto com a Quarta Criança.''

Kensuke voltou para casa desanimado naquele dia. Não tinha conseguido tirar nada de Shinji. Mas o Shinji tinha que saber alguma coisa, ele era um piloto de Evangelion! Como ele não sabia de nada? Para Kensuke isso era impossível.

Ah, como eu gostaria de entrar num Eva... nem que fosse só mais uma vez...'' suspirou Kensuke, lembrando-se da batalha contra o Quarto Anjo.

Que droga... eu bem que poderia ser escolhido como a Quarta Criança. Ninguém seria tão esforçado quanto eu'', começou a devanear Kensuke.

Olá, Ken-kun! Você está em casa?'' ouviu Kensuke, de repente.

Oi pai, estou aqui!'' respondeu.

Como foi o seu dia hoje?'' perguntou Aida Gonnosuke.

Tudo bem...''

Estou percebendo um certo tom de desânimo aí... o que houve?''

Ah, pai... você sabe...''

Ah, sei. O seu sonho de pilotar um Eva... bem, meu filho, eu já falei que não posso fazer nada. Quem cuida disso é o pessoal da seção técnica, e eu nem conheço eles, só sei de alguns nomes deles, e isso não ajudaria em nada...''

Não precisa se desculpar, pai. Mas mesmo assim...''

Filho, me escuta'' disse Gonnosuke, pegando nos ombros de Kensuke. Você sabe que pilotar um Eva não é a coisa mais importante do mundo. De um jeito ou de outro, você ainda será meu filho, compreendeu?''

Sim, pai...'' disse Kensuke, evasivo, desviando os olhos. Gonnosuke sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele não gostava de ver o filho assim. Sabia de seus sonhos, e queria poder realizá-los. Mas sabia que não tinha como fazê-lo. Abraçou o filho, seu único companheiro nesta vida. Lembrou-se da vida ao lado de Satsuki, a mãe de Kensuke. Ela fazia falta.

Keiichi dormia profundamente quando foi acordado por uma tremenda algazarra do lado de fora da casa. Parecia que ele ouvia os seus senpais, gritando cada um para um lado, e às vezes alguém emitia uma ordem e todos se aquietavam imediatamente, ouvindo atentamente a uma voz que poderia ser ouvida de longe. Era a voz de Belldandy. Parecia que eles estavam tentando decidir alguma coisa. Keiichi, que tinha um sono relativamente pesado, não conseguia distinguir muito bem as palavras. A única coisa que ele conseguiu perceber foi que dizia respeito ao Auto-Clube.

Oe, Morisato!'' gritou alguém, entrando no quarto.

Tamiya-senpai! O que houve?'' perguntou Keiichi, asustado.

Vamos embora, a Belldandy-sama quer falar com você!'' respondeu Tamiya, carregando Keiichi nas costas. Chegando ao jardim, Keiichi viu uma cena da qual ele nunca mais vai esquecer: Asuka de pé, com um sorriso ameaçador na cara, mãos fechadas em punho na cintura, olhando-o por cima do nariz, e todos os membros do auto-clube atrás dela.

Ah, finalmente!''

Er... Belldandy? O que está acontecendo?''

Eu decidi ser a nova presidente do Auto-Clube.''

Hã? E porque? Você entende alguma coisa de motores?''

Não te interessa! Além disso, é óbvio que eu tenho aptidão natural para ser líder!''

Essa não...'' disse Keiichi, para si mesmo.

Você disse alguma coisa?'' perguntou Asuka.

Quem, eu? Não, não, eu não disse nada...'' disse Keiichi, tentando escapar com vida.

"timo! Tem mais uma coisa!''

Lá vem...''

O quê?''

Er... você dizia que tinha mais uma coisa, não?'' disse Keiichi, com medo de se arrepender de ter dito isso.

Ah, sim. Haverá uma competição de motocicletas no fim do mês. Você vai montar a nossa moto.''

Quem, eu?''

É, você.''

Mas...''

Você vai querer discutir com a presidente, Morisato?!'' ameaçou Tamiya.

Não, não, não... imagina... mas... espera, e quem vai pilotar?'' fugiu Keiichi.

A pessoa que está mais habilitada, ora essa.''

Ah, bem... por um instante eu pensei que só ia montar a moto...'' disse Keiichi, aliviado.

Do que você está falando? Você vai MONTAR a moto, não pilotá-la!''

E quem vai pilotar?'' perguntou Keiichi, temendo a resposta. Asuka assumiu a sua pose de Segunda Criança, e disse:

Eu, claro!''

Bom dia'', disse Rei ao encontrar Shinji e Belldandy indo para a escola.

Bom dia!'' respondeu Shinji.

Bom dia, Ayanami-san!'' respondeu Belldandy.

Naquele dia a aula estava especialmente chata. Nem mesmo um acontecimento estranho como a Representante de Classe ser chamada na diretoria pôde mudar isso, exceto pelo fato de Touji ter ficado estranhamente preocupado.

Naquele dia Hikari não voltou para a sala antes do fim da aula. Ao olhar para fora, Shinji percebeu algo inesperado: Hikari estava sentada num banco, no corredor, com a cabeça baixa, e ao lado dela, Touji estava sentado com uma cara séria, que Shinji só tinha visto no dia em que o conheceu. Eles conversavam seriamente. Shinji se perguntou o que poderia estar acontecendo.

Tentando corromper todas as garotas que puder?'' disse Misato de sopetão, surpreendendo Kaji e Maya.

Er... com licençça, eu tenho trabalho a fazer...'' disse Maya, saindo rapidamente.

Olá Misato-chan!'' falou Kaji.

Não se atreva a me chamar assim seu idiota'', retrucou Misato.

Posso lhe ser útil em alguma coisa?''

Sim, pode. Fique longe das garotas, todos somos ocupados aqui, bem diferente de você.''

Ora, o que é isso... eu também tenho o meu trabalho a fazer...'' disse Kaji, aproximando-se de Misato.

Sem essa, Don Juan... não se aproxime!''

Eu só espero que você conte para o Shinji as novidades... porque senão eu mesmo faço isso.''

Mas como... isso é confidencial!''

Código 7-0-7. Investigue isso.''

7-0-7? Mas é a escola do Shinji!''

Isso mesmo'', disse Kaji, se afastando.

Por volta das oito horas da noite, Misato chegou em casa. Tentando evitar as crianças, foi direto para o seu quarto. No entanto, Belldandy conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela fechasse a porta.

Misato-san, posso falar com você?''

Claro, Asuka... o que foi?''

É sobre a Quarta Criança...''

Misato de repente gelou. Ela não conseguia saber porque, mas a nova Asuka'' dava-lhe arrepios. Por um momento chegou até mesmo a cogitar a hipótese de abdução levantada por Touji e Kensuke. Estranhamente, sentia-se ao mesmo tempo intimidada e confortável com a sua presença. Era uma sensação, sem dúvida nenhuma, estranha. Misato sabia que seria impossível esconder alguma coisa de alguém assim.

Entre.''

Misato deu licença para que Belldandy entrasse em seu quarto, algo que jamais havia acontecido antes. Belldandy percebeu o porquê. Parecia que todas as batalhas contra os Anjos tinham se realizado ali naquele quarto, tal era o estado em que ele se encontrava. Sem aparentemente se importar com isso, no entanto, Misato disse:

Eu quero manter o máximo sigilo possível a esse respeito, por causa do Shinji. Eu não sei como ele pode reagir a uma coisa dessas. Ele é muito sensível a algumas coisas, e a sua chegada deixou ele com um certo... trauma.''

Trauma? Como assim?''

Por um momento, Misato viu o antigo olhar de Asuka nos olhos na menina. Mas foi apenas um breve instante. Belldandy logo se lembrou do temperamento de Asuka assim que viu o olhar condescendente de Misato.

Ah, trauma. Certo'', disse.

Bem, de qualquer forma... eu peço para que você mantenha segredo quanto a isso, pelo menos por enquanto... eu quero esperar pelo melhor momento para contar isso a ele...''

Tudo bem.''

Do outro lado da parede, no entanto, Shinji, seguindo as orientações de Belldandy, escutava atentamente à conversa entre as suas companheiras de apartamento. Quando o nome da Quarta Criança chegou a seus ouvidos, no entanto, sua cara não demonstrou surpresa; de certo modo ele já suspeitava disso. Virou-se para o lado, e disse:

Você ouviu o mesmo que eu, certo, Rei?''

Sim. Só nos resta saber agora como essa pessoa vai ficar num plug suit'', disse Rei, com um sorriso na cara. 'Que ótimo,' pensou Shinji, 'ela deixou de ser apática para virar uma comediante...'

Rei percebeu a oportunidade de estar a sós com Shinji, e resolveu tentar tirar suas dúvidas a respeito de Belldandy.

Shinji...''

Sim, Rei?''

Eu... queria fazer uma pergunta...''

Então diga.''

O que você sabe sobre ela?''

Ela quem?''

Belldandy.''

Belldandy? Então você sabe?''

Sei quase nada. Isso era justamente o que eu queria perguntar. O que você sabe a respeito dela? E quanto a Souryu, onde ela está? Ela vai voltar?''

Eu não sabia que você se preocupava tanto assim com a Asuka.''

Preocupo-me mais com você que com ela, isso é sabido de todos. E eu bem sei que seus sentimentos por ela são fortes.''

Shinji corou. Ninguém o conhecia tão bem quanto Rei. Isso era sem dúvida incomum, porque Rei parecia saber coisas a respeito de Shinji sem que ele as contasse, como se ela... sentisse isso.

De qualquer forma, o que você sabe sobre isso?''

Não sei muita coisa. A Belldandy não me conta muita coisa também. Pelo que ela me contou, ela é uma Deusa, que vive num Universo Paralelo ou coisa assim. Um dia estava chovendo e do nada ela saiu do espelho. A Asuka viu isso e tomou mau juízo, pra variar. Eu até hoje não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas a Asuka caiu no espelho e elas 'trocaram de lugar'. Isso é tudo que eu sei, tirando o fato de que a Belldandy vive com um tal de Keiichi.''

Sei...'' disse Rei, isso explica algumas coisas...''

Como o quê, por exemplo?''

Quando eu souber o que é, eu te conto.''

Algum tempo depois, Belldandy voltou do quarto de Misato.

Vocês ouviram tudo?''

Bem... quase.''

Por que?''

O que nos interessava era a Quarta Criança. Não a sua conversa com a Misato sobre se o vermelho é melhor que o púrpura...'' disse Rei.

Belldandy lançou um olhar sorridente para Rei. Aos poucos, tinha mais certeza de que ela seria a chave para a resolução do mistério dos Anjos.

De qualquer forma, ela disse que assim que o Eva-03 chegar, haverá um teste de sincronização, com nós quatro. E parece que o Eva-04 também vem junto.''

Eva-04? Já?''

É. Parece que os dois foram feitos ao mesmo tempo. Mas parece que esse ainda não tem piloto.''

E quando eles chegam?''

Amanhã.''

No dia seguinte, finalmente chegaram os novos Evas. O Eva-03, preto, chegou no primeiro avião. Quinze minutos depois, pousava o segundo cargueiro, trazendo a Unidade 04, que viera coberta por um grande tecido branco. Misato, não satisfeita com isso, quis ver por si mesma a cor do novo Eva, tão misterioso.

Não adianta levantar o pano...''

Alheia ao comentário de Ritsuko, Misato chegou-se ao Eva-04 e levantou o tecido, podendo visualizar assim a mão direita do Eva. Baixou o pano, decepcionada.

Eu avisei'', disse Ritsuko.

Ainda não foi pintado... mas que serviço mais mal feito! Esses gringos por acaso estão com tanto medo do Eva que o trouxeram sem nem mesmo pintá-lo?''

Não reclame tanto, Misato. Pelo menos você vai ter a chance de escolher a cor deste. Se não acharmos um piloto antes, claro.''

Sei... tá certo, então...''

Tendo acalmado Misato, Ritsuko agora podia cuidar das providências para o teste de sincronização da Quarta Criança.

Ei, estão esperando o quê, aí? Vamos, andem com isso, não temos o dia inteiro! Levem os Evas para as gaiolas!''

Finalmente tinha chegado a hora. Shinji, Rei e Belldandy chegaram ao Quartel General da NERV para o famigerado teste de sincronização. Para eles três, seria apenas mais um de muitos outros testes que Ritsuko tinha por hábito aplicar, e eles de certa forma até já estavam meio acostumados. Rei, que não tinha predisposição para reclamar do que quer que fosse, nunca tinha pronunciado uma única palavra a respeito, mas às vezes era visível que até mesmo a ela incomodavam os testes. Eles tinham resolvido de comum acordo que compareceriam a esse teste não pelo teste em si, mas para apoiar a Quarta Criança. E com isso em mente, eles foram abordados por Kaji.

Olá Crianças!'' disse, sorrindo.

Kaji-san!'' disseram Shinji e Belldandy, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Olá, Kaji-san'', disse, por sua vez, Rei.

Estou aqui para lhes contar uma coisa. Escutem, não quero que vocês fiquem abalados com isso, poderia ter acontecido a qualquer um que vocês conhecem, isso é algo que de certa forma não poderia ser evitado. Eu vou dizer quem é a Quarta Criança.''

Não precisa, Kaji. Eu estou aqui para fazer isto'', disse de repente Misato, quase chutando Kaji dali.

Ah, Misato-chan! Eu sabia que você não ia me desapontar... então, nos vemos hoje à noite?''

Não seja idiota.''

Tudo bem... mas não me acuse por não tentar...'' disse Kaji, saindo em seguida, com uma risada maliciosa.

Misato olhou para as Crianças. Não sabia como contar esse tipo de coisa, não tinha nascido para ser diplomata. No entanto, Kaji tinha feito o favor de abrir caminho, o que tornou as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Mentalmente, ela agradeceu, e respirou fundo.

Não precisa contar, Misato'', disse Shinji.

Hã? Como assim, não preciso.''

Nós já sabemos quem é a Quarta Criança'', disse Rei.

E como vocês sabem?''

Ora, você esqueceu que nós estamos na mesma classe?''

Raras foram as vezes em que Misato se sentiu tão aliviada. Era bom ver que, de certo modo, essa mudança radical de Asuka estava ajudando Shinji a amadurecer. Esse tipo de reação dele jamais teria acontecido um mês antes. Misato ficou feliz por ver que Shinji encarava muito bem a situação. Melhor até mesmo que ela.

Bem, então, vamos parar de enrolar aqui e vamos de uma vez, que vocês estão atrasados!''

Os três seguiram Misato, passando por alguns corredores, indo aos vestiários, colocar seus plug-suits.

Tendo vestido os plug-suits, foram, finalmente, em direção aos plugs de teste. De fato, a primeira coisa que eles notaram foi a presença de não um, mas dois plugs a mais junto aos três usuais. Logo depois disso, pararam. À sua frente, de costas, a Quarta Criança.

Ficou bem'', sussurou Rei.

Como?'' sussurou de volta Shinji.

Com esse plug suit. Ficou bem. Combina com as tranças.''

Ela se voltou para encará-los. Vestida com um plug-suit azul-marinho e cinza-escuro, estava ela.

A Quarta Criança.

Hikari Horaki.

* * *

****


	4. Batalhas

Batalhas

* * *

O sensei estava novamente falando do Segundo Impacto. Belldandy estava preocupada.

Shinji-san, estou com um mau pressentimento'', disse.

Como assim?''

Não sei, mas acho que vai acontecer alguma coisa hoje.''

Dito e feito. Assim que Belldandy disse isso, quatro celulares tocaram na sala. Shinji e Belldandy levantaram-se, semi-surpresos. Rei apenas levantou-se e dirigiu-se em direção à porta. Hikari tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz seca falar-lhe no celular. No entanto, em um instante recuperou a compostura e dirigiu-se à classe:

Hoje não vou poder exercer a minha função de representante de classe, porque tenho algo importante a fazer. Formem duas filas e dirijam-se em ordem para o abrigo subterrâneo!''

Seu tom de voz foi tão ameaçador que quase ninguém saiu da fila depois que os quatro deixaram a sala.

Quase ninguém.

Alguém chamou Touji, sussurrando.

Touji.''

Hein?''

Você não me viu.''

Hikari estava tensa. Fazia apenas uma semana que ela tinha se tornado uma piloto de Eva e já tinha um anjo a enfrentar. À sua direita, dando-lhe apoio, estava Belldandy. Shinji e Rei também esperavam, alinhados à sua esquerda.

Misato estava chegando da sala de controle. O Anjo avançava rapidamente na direção do Geofront e por isso não havia muito tempo. Assim que percebeu que podia ser ouvida, começou a falar:

Muito bem, Rei e Asuka ficam na frente, esperando o Anjo. Shinji fica no meio, de prontidão e Hikari, como é sua primeira missão, fica na retaguarda. Entendido?''

Sim!'', disseram as Crianças em uníssono. Não havia muito o que discutir, a essa altura dos acontecimentos. O Anjo tinha passado pelas forças da JSDF como se estas nem sequer existissem; mesmo uma mina N2 não tinha conseguido fazê-lo parar.

Os Evas alinharam-se nas plataformas de lançamento. Da esquerda para a direita, a visão dos quatro gigantescos humanóides era incrível. Na extrema direita, estava o Eva-00, e à sua direita a Unidade 01. Logo depois, o vermelho do Eva-02 ocupava o trilho, seguido pelo cinza escuro do novo Eva.

Evas 00 e 02! Lançar!'' gritou Misato. No mesmo instante, dois dos quatro Evas que estavam enfileirados nos trilhos de lançamento foram impulsionados para cima; a aceleração era tanta que os pilotos só não se machucavam porque os entry plugs eram devidamente equipados. Além disso, o próprio LCL era responsável por um certo amortecimento. Quando os dois Evas chegaram à superfície, o Anjo era visível no horizonte de Tokyo-3. Belldandy ficou admirada por um momento ao ver aquilo; já tinha imaginado como seria a visão de dentro do Eva, mas isso era de certa forma... desconfortável. Ela conhecia a lenda. Mas mesmo os habitantes dos Céus achavam que aquilo era apenas isso - uma lenda contada pelos Antigos. Até agora ela tinha imaginado que isso tudo era algum tipo de engano, mas ao ver a figura de Zeruel percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Além de lutar com ele, ainda tinha que impedi-lo de perceber quem era ela, caso contrário estaria tudo perdido.

Eva 01! Lançar!''

Era a vez de Shinji. Ele por sua vez estava preocupado com Belldandy. Era a sua primeira missão real. Shinji não acreditava que seria fácil para ela lutar com o Anjo.

Hikari, você vai sentir um tranco, mas não se preocupe.''

Certo.''

Eva-03! Lançar!''

Nesse momento, o novo Eva foi impulsionado para cima. Hikari sentiu, de fato, o tranco. Mas ela não sabia que esse tranco levaria 5 intermináveis segundos para acabar. Chegando à superfície, ela não pôde deixar de se admirar com a visão. A essa altura, o Anjo já estava bem próximo, e o Eva 00 estava sacando sua arma de um prédio próximo.

A visão daqui é linda...'' disse Hikari, impressionada.

Concentre-se!''

Era a voz de Rei através do intercom. Ela nunca tinha visto a colega de classe agir desse modo, e muito menos imaginado que Rei pudesse repreendê-la. Assustou-se um pouco, afinal de contas mal podia se lembrar de ter ouvido a sua voz.

Enquanto isso, devido à ausência da Representante de Classe, ninguém tinha se disposto a fazer a contagem dos alunos no abrigo. Por isso, ninguém notou que nem todos estavam ali.

Ninguém deu pela falta de Kensuke.

Rei notou que o Anjo ia atacar. Apontou a arma e atirou, expandindo seu Campo AT. Belldandy atacou no mesmo instante, correndo em direção a Zeruel.

Belldandy atacou, no entanto, um tanto quanto receosa. Segundo a lenda, Zeruel era o Anjo da Força. Além disso, ela tinha uma sensação muito ruim com relação a esta batalha. Zeruel não parecia estar sozinho. O Eva-02 foi rechaçado com um violento golpe do braço direito de Zeruel, cujos braços assemelhavam-se a folhas de papel. No entanto, Belldandy tinha podido verificar que do papel esses braços tinham apenas a aparência; eles eram duros. Muito duros.

Shinji disparou, correndo em direção ao Anjo.

Passos ecoavam nos corredores no Geofront. No entanto, quem estava provocando esse som conhecia muito bem o caminho. Nenhum dos seguranças o percebeu.

De repente, vindo do céu, Hikari sofreu um ataque. Um segundo Anjo, branco e cheio de braços que se assemelhavam a foices, atacou-a. Por pouco ela conseguiu escapar. Todos ouviram seu grito de dor quando a perna esquerda do Eva 03 foi quebrada. Shinji, que estava atacando Zeruel, voltou-se, e este aproveitou a chance para acertar-lhe a cabeça, derrubando o Eva 01.

Belldandy correu para ajudar Hikari, enquanto Rei atirou-se contra Zeruel, defendendo o Eva 01.

Belldandy também conhecia esse novo anjo. Tinha que agir rápido, pois, segundo a lenda, Bardiel costumava tomar o controle dos corpos de suas vítimas.

Os passos misteriosos tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidos e ansiosos pelo seu destino. Dirigiam-se para as gaiolas dos Evas. Esses passos pertenciam a alguém que, mesmo não fazendo parte da NERV, sabia para onde estava indo.

O alarme disparou na Central de Controle, finalmente, alertando sobre o invasor.

Mas que diabos é isso?!'' gritou Misato.

Alguém está invadindo a gaiola do Eva 04!''

O QUÊ?!'' espantou-se Ritsuko.

Justo agora?! O que mais pode acontecer de errado?'' perguntou Misato.

O novo Anjo parecia-se em algo com um Eva. Suas pernas eram parecidas com as de um. No entanto, seu tronco, curvado para a frente, era muito pequeno. A cabeça desse Anjo era uma imensa boca com um olho vermelho e várias foices'' em volta, que eram o que, podia-se dizer, os seus braços.

Belldandy atacou-o com a faca progressiva, arrancando-lhe um desses braços. Surpreedentemente, outro braço cresceu no lugar daquele, quase instantaneamente.

Do outro lado, Shinji e Rei estavam sofrendo para lutar com Zeruel. Ele era muito forte, e conseguia agüentar ambos batendo nele com tudo que tinham - ou pelo menos supunham ter.

Deixem-me pilotar!'', alguém gritou na gaiola invadida, espantando a Sala de Controle.

Mas o que...'' disse Misato.

Quem é você?''

Meu nome é Aida Kensuke! Eu quero ser um piloto de Eva! Eu quero pilotar o Eva 04 contra os Anjos!''

Mas como... como diabos você descobriu que esse Eva existia?!'' perguntou Ritsuko.

Eu hackeei o sistema do Geofront.''

Você o quê?!'' espantou-se Misato.

Hackeou o MAGI...?'' disse Ritsuko.

Gendou levantou uma sobrancelha.

Não há a menor condição! Ele nem sequer fez os testes!'' interveio Maya.

Um grito se fez ouvir. Era Rei, caindo ante a força de Zeruel. As duas pernas do Eva 00 tinham sido quebradas.

Vocês não têm escolha!''

Mas não há garantia que você possa se sincronizar com o Eva! Nós não podemos nos arriscar!''

São meus amigos lá em cima! Se eu precisar morrer lutando por eles, eu farei isso, mas eu quero fazer isso dentro de um Eva, senão não vai adiantar nada!''

Misato impressionou-se com a determinação do garoto. Ela e Ritsuko se entreolharam.

Outro grito. Dessa vez de Belldandy. O Eva 02 estava severamente danificado, mesmo ainda lutando. Misato e Ritsuko olharam para o Comandante, com uma interrogação.

Hikari tentava se levantar, com muito esforço. Sacou sua faca progressiva, e jogou com toda força em direção a Bardiel. Shinji tinha visto Zeruel derrubar Rei, quebrando-lhe ambas as pernas. Isso definitivamente não o deixou feliz. Avançou furiosamente para cima de Zeruel e começou a dar-lhe machadadas, cegamente. O Anjo revidou, envolvendo o braço direito do Eva 01 e esmagando-o. Depois, agarrou-o pela cabeça e o arremessou.

O Eva 01 caiu bem em cima do prédio que lhe fornecia energia.

Gendou tomou um instante de silêncio. Um silêncio virtualmente insuportável, especialmente para Kensuke, que queria pilotar de qualquer maneira.

Tentem o garoto.''

A faca progressiva do Eva 03 voou rasteira em direção a Bardiel, e atingiu-o no joelho. Este soltou um urro de dor, e voou ao chão com um chute de Belldandy.

Entre'', disse Ritsuko, apontando o entry plug para Kensuke, vamos ver no que dá...''

Ritsuko iniciou os procedimentos de ativação. Isso era altamente irregular. Esse Eva era o primeiro a possuir o motor S, e nem sequer tinha sido testado ainda. Mas era necessário tentar. Isso ou então sofrer o Terceiro Impacto.

SE você conseguir sincronizar com o Eva, apenas pense no que fazer, e o Eva responderá. Os manches servem basicamente para o controle das armas.''

Certo!'' respondeu Kensuke, entusiasticamente.

Shinji, você perdeu seu cabo umbilical! Você só tem mais 5 minutos de energia!''

Shinji se distraiu ao ouvir isso. Foi o que bastou para que o braço de Zeruel o atingisse no peito, jogando-o próximo a o Eva 02.

Eva 04, ativado!''

Crianças, agüentem mais um pouco, a ajuda já está a caminho!'' berrou no mesmo instante Misato no intercom.

Belldandy voltou-se.

Shinji-san, você está bem?''

Inteiro... ainda... espere... o que você disse Misato?'' respondeu Shinji.

Eu disse que a ajuda já está a caminho!''

Bardiel, deitado no chão, recuperou a perna e, usando dois de seus braços falciformes, cortou fora os pés do Eva 02.

Shinji assistiu a tudo isso, perplexo e impotente, enroscado no seu próprio cabo umbilical...

Quando Bardiel ia desferir um golpe no peito do Eva 01, algo o impediu. Shinji, que estava de olhos fechados, viu um Eva da cor do aço se jogar para cima do Anjo e cair com ele para trás.

Você não muda hein Shinji?!!''

Shinji, Belldandy, Hikari e Rei espantaram-se ao ouvir a voz de Kensuke naquele Eva cinzento, sem pintura, portando ainda a cor do aço.

K-Kensuke?!''

Anda logo Shinji!''

Kensuke partiu para cima de Bardiel. Quando Shinji conseguiu se livrar dos cabos que o prendiam, a energia reserva do Eva 01 acabou.

Zeruel chegou, e com uma forte explosão abriu o peito do Eva. Kensuke estava tendo dificuldades para controlar o Eva, e ao dar atenção para a explosão foi atingido em cheio por Bardiel. Zeruel começou a usar seus braços para atingir violentamente o peito do Eva 01, tentando quebrar a cápsula que continha o entry plug.

Não... não agora... não podia acontecer agora...'' Shinji murmurava.

Mova-se... senão todos vão acabar mortos...''

Kensuke lutava contra Bardiel, mas a cada golpe que ele conseguia acertar, o Anjo regenerava-se quase no mesmo instante, e cada vez mais rápido.

Kensuke! Tente acertar esse globo vermelho na cabeça dele!'' gritou Misato.

Mova-se... mova-se... mova-se...'' Shinji começava a falar.

Rei está sofrendo... Belldandy está sofrendo...''

Hikari está sofrendo... e agora Kensuke está sofrendo...''

Droga!!!!! Quem será o próximo?!?!?! Mova-se... ou todos vão morrer... mova-se! Mova-se! Mova-se!!! MOVA-SE!!!!!!!!!!!''

Uma batida de coração fez-se ouvir no interior do Eva 01, e Shinji desmaiou.

A Unidade 01 entrara em modo berserk.

Um urro chamou a atenção de todos, e o Eva 01 parou o braço de Zeruel com a mão nua e o puxou para si, e jogou-o na direção de Bardiel, impulsionando-o com a perna esquerda. Kensuke percebeu isso, e fez o mesmo, miraculosamente conseguindo jogar Bardiel na direção em que vinha o projétil em que tinha se transformado Zeruel.

Os dois chocaram-se em pleno ar. O Eva 01 saltou na direção de Bardiel e, com um chute certeiro de seu órgão vermelho, inutilizou-o. Quanto a Zeruel, o Eva 01 tinha outros planos. Pegou-o e o jogou para cima novamente. Quando este começou a cair, o Eva pulou. No ar, seria impreciso dizer que os dois se chocaram. Em verdade, o punho do Eva chocou-se com a cabeça de Zeruel, que foi destruída. Ato contínuo, o Eva arremessou-o contra o chão. Caindo em cima dele, o Eva rasgou todos os seus tecidos até chegar ao motor S2.

Com o Anjo estirado no chão e suas partes espalhadas em redor, o Eva começou a devorá-lo.

Na sala de controle, todos estavam horrorizados. Maya apenas murmurou:

O Eva... c-comeu... o Anjo...''

Não acredito...'' disse Misato.

Os velhotes não vão gostar disso...'' disse Kaji para si mesmo.

Quanto foi a taxa de sincronia?'' perguntou, de repente Ritsuko, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

Foi de... 400%?!?!?!''

O quê?! Tem certeza?!'' disse Misato, sem poder acreditar.

O Comandante piscou os olhos.

Droga. Eu sabia. O Eva absorveu Shinji'', explicou Ritsuko.

Não foi permitido a Kensuke conversar com ninguém depois que ele saiu da Unidade 04. Ele foi levado diretamente à prisão, onde seria interrogado num momento oportuno.

As Unidades danificadas foram levadas diretamente para suas gaiolas, para que fossem feitos os reparos necessários, e as Crianças foram levadas ao hospital para um exame completo. O Eva 01, que tinha absorvido Shinji e se libertado dos limitadores, foi levado à sua gaiola e colocado em modo congelado. Era necessária a elaboração de um plano para o resgate de Shinji.

Gendou e Ritsuko estavam parados diante do Eva, observando a sua face coberta de faixas.

Já estou trabalhando num plano para resgatar a Terceira Criança'', disse Ritsuko.

Não o perca.''

Dizendo isso, Gendou se retirou.

A sala estava escura. Dentro dela, Kensuke estava completamente sozinho, podendo ver somente um enorme símbolo da NERV. Repentinamente, a porta se abriu.

Kensuke!''

Pai!'' disse Kensuke, surpreso.

Meu filho, você está bem?''

Sim, pai... melhor que nunca...'' disse Kensuke, sorrindo.

Aida Gonnosuke não sabia o que dizer. Seu filho estava trancafiado numa cela da NERV, ele próprio provavelmente seria posto sob investigação devido à invasão de seu filho, mas ele não podia deixar de se sentir contente ao ver seu filho tão feliz. Kensuke tinha realizado um sonho, e ele sabia disso.

Kensuke-kun...'' disse, abraçando o filho.

Olá Gon, há quanto tempo!'' interrompeu-os Ritsuko.

Gonnosuke voltou-se, com um sobressalto.

Ri-Ritsuko...''

Eu sabia que o garoto não me era estranho... ele é a cara de Satsuki, não?''

Graças a isso eu suportei perdê-la...''

Pelo jeito não foi só a aparência que ele herdou da mãe...''

Com certeza. E eu me orgulho que ele seja assim.''

Você sabe que provavelmente a sua participação nisso tudo será investigada.''

Sim. Não há problema, desde que Kensuke tenha realizado o sonho dele.''

Está bem. Deixe-nos a sós por um minuto. Eu preciso conversar com ele por um instante.''

...certo. Kensuke, não se preocupe, estarei aqui fora, ao lado da porta.''

Kensuke tinha assistido a esse diálogo bestificado. Seu pai, afinal, conhecia pelo menos uma das grandes cabeças por trás do Projeto Eva, e por algum motivo tinha escondido isso.

Você não é um daqueles dois garotos que entraram do Eva 01 no ataque do Terceiro Anjo?'' perguntou Ritsuko.

S-sim...''

Sei... e porque você resolveu que queria pilotar um Eva?''

Porque... porque eu preciso ser um piloto de Eva!''

E porque você precisa ser um piloto de Eva?''

Porque eu posso ajudar, eu sei tudo sobre combate! Eu conheço táticas de guerra, estratégia... sou bom com computadores...''

E com isso você acha que seria um bom piloto?''

Sim...''

Ritsuko pensou por um instante.

Desculpe, garoto, mas você não pode ser um piloto de Eva. Essas características não pertencem a um piloto.''

A alegria que Kensuke sentia por dentro esmaeceu quando ele percebeu que não mais pilotaria a Unidade 04.

Um piloto'', prosseguiu Ritsuko, precisa, antes de tudo, sincronizar-se com seu Eva.''

Mas eu consegui isso!''

Quase por milagre. A sua taxa esteve tão baixa que você mal conseguiu controlar o Eva. Além disso, um piloto precisa saber combater. Se a Unidade 01 não o tivesse ajudado, você jamais teria vencido aquele Anjo. Você vai negar isso?''

No entanto, seus talentos não devem ser jogados fora.''

Os olhos de Kensuke voltaram a brilhar.

Você ainda está disposto a ajudar?''

C-claro que estou!''

Pois bem. Então eu acho que temos um acordo a fazer...''

A noite já havia caído, e Keiichi estava trabalhando na moto para a corrida. Sentada à sua frente, estava Asuka, olhando distraída para o céu estrelado.

Asuka estava se sentindo estranha. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo em Tokyo-3, e ela sabia que era algo a ver com Shinji.

Shinji...'' murmurou Asuka.

Disse alguma coisa?'' perguntou Keiichi.

Ahn? Não, nada...''

Está tudo bem? Você não me bateu o dia inteiro hoje...''

Sim, está tudo bem...''

Está com saudades de casa?''

Estou...''

De repente, Asuka piscou, como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa.

Ora, mas o que diabos você pensa que tem a ver com isso?! Ponha-se no seu lugar!'' berrou no mesmo instante, saindo com o nariz empinado.

Urd, que vinha na direção contrária, deu licença para não ser atropelada. Coçando a cabeça, perguntou:

Keiichi, o que houve com ela?''

Bem que eu gostaria de saber... essa menina é muito estranha! Num minuto, ela estava aí, toda nostálgica, olhando pro céu... logo depois, já estava brigando de novo...''

Eu hein...'' disse Urd. E aí, como está a moto?''

Está indo...''

Eu vou te ajudar!'' disse Urd, invocando um feitiço, que tinha algo a ver com cada um ir para o seu lugar.

Não Urd! Não por fav...''

Uma explosão interrompeu Keiichi. Quando a fumaça baixou, o motor que Keiichi tinha acabado de montar estava completamente arruinado.

Skuld e Megumi chegaram ao local e viram Keiichi e Urd completamente sujos de fuligem e uma zona de guerra no lugar onde deveria estar a moto.

Minha moto... meu motor que eu tinha acabado de montar...'' choramingava Keiichi.

Er... bem... o que vale é a intenção...'' desculpava-se Urd.

Silêncio absoluto. Shinji não podia ver ou ouvir absolutamente nada, exceto por um coração batendo - um coração que não era o seu.

De repente, Shinji ouviu uma voz, que ele reconheceu no mesmo instante.

É bom tê-lo junto a mim novamente, Shin-chan.''

M-mãe...''

Shinji, precisamos ter uma conversa...''

C-conversa?''

Sim. Você não deveria estar aqui.''

C-como assim? Que lugar é esse?''

É... um lugar especial. Dentro do Eva.''

Dentro... do Eva?''

Sim. Você foi absorvido por ele.''

...então... eu falhei de novo...''

Yui não esperava que Shinji recebesse essa notícia de forma tão negativa.

Não... você não falhou... o Eva destruiu os dois Anjos...''

Não importa... foi o Eva, e não eu... eu não pude fazer nada... meus amigos precisavam de mim... e eu não pude fazer nada...''

Não diga isso...''

Mas é verdade... eu não fui capaz de ajudar...''

Você ajudou muito a todos eles. Mas jamais pensou em ajudar a si mesmo.''

Como assim?''

Veja só você. Está aí, lamentando-se por não poder ajudar a ninguém. Quem mais precisa de ajuda é você. Esteve cego todo esse tempo, e nem sequer deu-se conta disso.''

Não é verdade. Nunca pude ajudar a ninguém...''

Shinji, você está enganando a si mesmo. Você ajudou a muitas pessoas. Veja Rei, por exemplo. Ela não passa de um clone que Kouzou fez dos meus restos. Graças à sua convivência, no entanto, ela está cada vez mais e mais próxima de se tornar um ser humano normal.''

Se o caso da Rei ainda não é suficiente, veja o caso de Asuka, então...''

Mãe... há certas coisas sobre Asuka que você não sabe...''

Conheço sim, Shinji. Você não imagina as vantagens que você tem quando você é uma alma presa num Eva. Eu sei perfeitamente bem que Asuka está desaparecida, e que há uma deusa fazendo-se passar por ela. Não importa, você ajudou Asuka mesmo assim, antes de ela desaparecer. E, tenho certeza, onde quer que ela esteja, ela pensa em você.''

Duvido...''

Shinji... você é mesmo tão ingênuo...''

Se eu pudesse ajudar alguém, meu pai não me detestaria tanto...''

Seu pai não percebeu que você era a única pessoa que podia ajudá-lo, e isso custou muito a ele. Assim como você, ele é muito orgulhoso, e por isso não quer demonstrar que errou. Ele às vezes é tão ingênuo quanto você...''

Vendo a mãe falar de seu pai, Shinji quase se convenceu. No entanto, as lembranças amargas sempre voltavam-lhe à mente, e uma nova onda de depressão o atingia.

Seu pai o ama assim como eu, meu filho, apenas não consegue demonstrar isso... assim como você...''

Você está me dizendo que eu irei me tornar igual ao meu pai?''

Se continuar desse jeito, sim.''

Então eu não quero ir embora daqui.''

Ora... e porque não?''

Porque aqui, pelo menos, eu não irei machucar mais ninguém...''

Mas foi isso que seu pai fez... será que você não percebe? Você precisa voltar, as pessoas precisam de você! Foi se escondendo do mundo que seu pai se tornou a pessoa fechada que é hoje.''

Eu não vou poder ajudar. Serei um estorvo para eles...''

Shinji, não fuja dos problemas...''

O que há de errado em fugir dos problemas?''

Asuka jogou-se na cama assim que bateu a porta do quarto. No entanto, enquanto caía para a cama, ouviu um estalo, e quando seu corpo atingiu a cama, ela percebeu algo diferente: não havia mais nenhum som em casa. Sem se importar, tentou dormir um pouco, pois há dias não vinha dormindo direito.

Asuka acordou no dia seguinte, completamente descansada, depois da sua melhor noite de sono em muitos dias. Resolveu ir até o jardim para ver como estava o trabalho de Keiichi na moto. No entanto, ao sair do quarto, Asuka percebeu que não mais estava no templo: ela tinha voltado para Tokyo-3.

Eu... estou em casa...'' disse, espantada.

Nesse instante, ela foi surpreendida pelo som da porta sendo aberta.

Belldandy, Rei e Hikari saíam do Quartel General da NERV quando Belldandy de repente teve um sobressalto.

Está tudo bem, Asuka?''

Sim, sim... está tudo bem...'' respondeu, evasiva, Belldandy.

Belldandy percebeu que alguma coisa tinha mudado. Havia um desequilíbrio, e ela desconfiava do que tinha acontecido.

Bem... preciso me apressar e chegar logo em casa. Até logo!'' disse, apressada.

Espere'', disse Rei.

O que foi?''

Eu vou com você.''

Belldandy pensou por um momento.

Está bem. Vamos! Tchau Hikari!''

Hikari mal teve tempo de responder, pois as duas saíram correndo.

Ei, Representante!'' ouviu de repente.

Suzuhara? O que você está fazendo aqui?'' perguntou Hikari, corando.

Eu vim esperar o Shinji.''

Ah... bem... quanto a ele...''

O que tem o Shinji?''

Vamos andando, eu vou tentar explicar no caminho.''

Belldandy e Rei correram o máximo que podiam para chegar até o apartamento de Misato. Chegando lá, Belldandy disse:

Eu tenho um pressentimento de que Asuka está de volta!''

Rei arregalou os olhos. Então aquela impressão estranha que ela tinha tido quando Belldandy teve aquele sobressalto era isso...

De fato, ao entrarem no apartamento, elas perceberam alguma movimentação no quarto de Asuka.

Asuka... é você que está aí?'' perguntou Rei, tomando a iniciativa.

Mas o que...'' ouviram Asuka falar.

'O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, Garota Maravilha?', era o que ela pensava em perguntar a Rei. No entanto, Asuka mal conseguiu abrir a boca ao ver que Rei estava acompanhada por ninguém mais ninguém menos que... a própria Asuka.

Belldandy conseguiu desfazer a troca de papéis a tempo, de modo que quando Asuka desmaiou, já era ela mesma novamente.

Teremos que explicar algumas coisas a ela... creio que você já sabe que ela nutre sentimentos especiais pelo Shinji...'' disse Rei.

Sim, eu sei...''

O trem saía do túnel que levava do Geofront para a superfície, e em um vagão especial deste trem havia apenas dois passageiros, confortavelmente acomodados em duas grandes poltronas que tinham, na sua parte traseira, o logo da NERV. Os dois privilegiados passageiros eram, obviamente, Ikari Gendou e Fuyutsuki Kouzou.

Um ataque conjunto de dois Anjos não era esperado.''

De fato. Mesmo assim, isso não será problema.''

E quanto ao Eva 01?''

Congelado até segunda ordem.''

Só isso?''

E deveria haver mais alguma coisa?''

Nada, a não ser que o seu filho não signifique nada para você...''

Você já conhece meus motivos, Kouzou. Não vou ficar me explicando toda vez que você toca no assunto.''

Desculpe, Gendou... mas você sabe qual a minha opinião a esse respeito. Eu não acho que ficar empurrando Shinji para Yui vá ajudar em alguma coisa. E além disso, você está fazendo isso da maneira errada, forçando ele a pilotar o Eva e...''

Chega, Kouzou. Isso nem sequer depende de mim, agora.''

Sei... 'Está nas mãos de Yui', como você costuma dizer?''

Sim. Shinji estará em segurança.''

Aida Gon estava preocupado ao chegar em casa. Embora seu filho tivesse realizado o sonho de pilotar um Eva, ele estava preso na NERV, sem previsão de liberdade, e ele próprio, Gon, provavelmente seria dispensado e sofreria algum tipo de investigação. Abriu a porta do quarto de Kensuke, e parou por um instante para ficar observando o mundo de seu filho. No centro do quarto, com a cabeceira voltada para a parede, a cama. À direita, a mesa com o computador, e montanhas de anotações, peças de computador, e outros tipos de acessórios que sempre acompanham um computador. No lado oposto, ao lado da porta, os equipamentos militares. Havia ali todo tipo de coisa: barracas, uniformes, mapas, modelos de armamentos quase reais... dava a impressão de que aquele canto do quarto era reservado a um estrategista. Os equipamentos estavam guardados sob uma grande mesa, sobre a qual repousavam os mapas e modelos estratégicos de solados, navios e tanques. À direita da janela, na parede restante, o arquivo de Kensuke, com as fitas que ele tinha gravado desde que ganhara a sua câmera de vídeo. Ali, naquele arquivo, só não estava uma fita, que estava guardada no cofre, à esquerda da janela. Essa fita continha a única gravação no mundo do interior de um Eva. Desnecessário dizer, aquela gravação havia sido feita quando da invasão do Terceiro Anjo, quando Kensuke e Touji se tornaram os únicos civis no planeta que não apenas viram o Eva de perto, mas que também nele entraram.

De repente, o telefone tocou, assustando Gon. Era da NERV, avisando que nenhuma investigação seria feita e que seu filho já estava a caminho de casa, escoltado por seguranças.

Gon simplesmente não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Algo estava errado. A NERV jamais desistia de nada facilmente, e uma investigação contra ele e Kensuke pareceria corriqueira perto dos problemas com os quais a agência lidava. Gon teve que esperar Kensuke chegar em casa para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Filho! Está tudo bem? Eles te machucaram?'' acorreu Gon, abraçando o filho assim que ele chegou.

Está tudo bem, pai. Eles não fizeram nada.''

O que houve? Eles me ligaram dizendo que não haveria nenhum tipo de sanção contra nós... por quê?''

É que eu fiz um acordo com eles.''

Acordo?''

Sim. Eles vão nos deixar em paz, e em troca eu vou me tornar um estagiário da NERV.''

Estagiário...?''

Sim. Eu vou trabalhar sob a supervisão direta das seções técnica e operacional. Veja isso...'' disse Kensuke, abrindo uma sacola.

Gon se espantou quando viu o uniforme que o filho trazia naquela sacola.

Espere um pouco, eu vou vestir...'' disse Kensuke, indo para seu quarto.

O sentimento de receio esvaiu-se completamente quando Gon viu seu filho sair de seu quarto trajando o uniforme bege da seção técnica da NERV, o que significava que ele estaria entre os grandes, trabalhando diretamente na Sala de Controle. Kensuke ainda mostrou, na mesma sacola, um outro uniforme, roxo.

Eu posso usar qualquer um dos dois, sou o único na NERV além do Comandante que pode fazer isso, porque vou trabalhar em duas seções'', disse Kensuke, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Cada seção da NERV tinha uma cor que a identificava. A cor da seção técnica era o bege, a da seção operacional - por insistência de Misato - era o roxo. O azul-marinho era exclusivo do comandante.

Gon não tinha palavras. Tinha passado de um estado de ansiedade e medo para um estado de graça, orgulhoso por ver seu filho realizando um sonho. Ainda que não fosse pilotar um Eva, Kensuke estava feliz, por sua vez. Ritsuko o tinha convencido de que o seu pior erro seria tornar-se um piloto de Eva. Daquele modo, estagiando nas duas seções, junto a Ritsuko e Misato, Kensuke realizava não apenas um, mas dois sonhos. Ele auxiliaria Misato na elaboração de estratégias de combate contra os Anjos e ajudaria Ritsuko com o MAGI.

Você puxou à sua mãe...'' disse Gon, estou orgulhoso de você, filho''. Dizendo isso, abraçou Kensuke.

Obrigado, pai...'' respondeu Kensuke, devolvendo o abraço.

Bem, agora chega dessa rasgação de seda... anda, você precisa contar as novidades pro Touji!''

É verdade! Não dei notícias desde que saí do abrigo!'' disse Kensuke, saindo correndo pela porta, esquecendo-se de tirar o uniforme.

Asuka acordou cerca de meia hora depois do choque que tomou ao ver a si mesma entrando em casa. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que estava sozinha no quarto. Algum ruído vinha da cozinha. Asuka, com um sobressalto, achou que Shinji estaria em casa, e por isso correu até lá.

No entanto, não foi Shinji que Asuka encontrou lavando a louça. Belldandy, de volta à sua aparência original, com exceção dos cabelos mais curtos, vestia a mesma roupa de Rei, estava no lugar onde Asuka esperava ver Shinji.

Mas... o que está acontecendo aqui?!'' perguntou.

Rei, que estava absorta em pensamentos, assustou-se com a repentina chegada de Asuka. Belldandy já tinha previsto que isso aconteceria, e disse:

Olá Asuka, sente-se conosco.''

De maneira nenhuma!! Quem você pensa que é pra ficar me dando ordens?!''

Sente-se.''

Havia alguma coisa no tom de voz de Belldandy dessa vez. Ela não tinha dado uma ordem, e muito menos tinha pedido. Ela disse para Asuka sentar-se, e Asuka sentou-se e ficou calada.

Há algumas coisas que precisamos explicar para você, Asuka'', disse Rei.

O que aconteceu?''

Você ainda se lembra das circunstâncias em que nos vimos pela primeira vez, não?''

Tive pesadelos todas as noites com essas lembranças.''

Considerando a sua forma física quando a vi aqui pela primeira vez, eu creio que você esteve com minhas irmãs, certo?''

Porque isso aconteceu?''

Houve algum tipo de interferência quando eu me transferi para cá, e quando você caiu no espelho, foi parar no lugar que era meu destino.''

E porque você veio parar aqui?''

Porque eu procurava pelo Keiichi-san...''

E porque você não vai embora?''

Porque tenho uma missão a cumprir aqui.''

Que missão?''

A mesma que você.''

...a mesma que eu...?''

Não posso revelar mais nada sobre isso.''

Como assim, mais nada? E onde está o Shinji? E a Misato? E porque você assumiu a minha identidade?''

Assumi a sua identidade porque, se eu não fizesse isso, todos dariam pela sua falta, e tudo iria por água abaixo.''

Você não respondeu as outras perguntas. Onde está o Shinji?''

Shinji está no Eva 01'', respondeu Rei, entrando na conversa.

E o que diabos ele está fazendo no Eva, se você não está lá? Por que só ele está fazendo testes?''

Ele não está fazendo testes.'' assim?''

Shinji foi absorvido pela Unidade 01 em batalha'', disse Rei.

Asuka foi atingida por um choque duplo, devido à notícia e à expressão comovida de Rei, quase chorosa.

...absorvido...''

Durante a última batalha contra os Anjos, por um motivo desconhecido, Shinji atingiu uma taxa de sincronia de 400%, e ao mesmo tempo a Unidade 01 entrou em modo berserk, o que possibilitou a derrota dos dois Anjos.''

Asuka pareceu não compreender o sentido da frase que Rei tinha acabado de proferir. Dois Anjos tinham atacado simultaneamente o Geofront, e Shinji tinha atingido uma sincronização de 400% com o Eva, enquanto este entrou em berserk. E agora, Shinji estava preso dentro do Eva, seu corpo dissolvido, e não haviam muitas esperanças de que ele pudesse voltar.

Rei tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Belldandy estava completamente embaraçada.

Asuka simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. A simples perspectiva de nunca mais ver Shinji fez seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

Não... não pode ser... isso não está acontecendo...'' murmurou Asuka.

Asuka...'' disse Belldandy, visivelmente preocupada, não se preocupe... Shinji voltará. Se tivermos esperança, ele voltará.''

Rei não sabia o que dizer. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela não sabia o que dizer. Sentia uma tristeza muito grande, não apenas por Shinji, mas principalmente por Asuka. Algumas semanas antes, era inimaginável que ela fosse capaz de sentir-se assim, ainda mais pela Segunda Criança. Era inimaginável mesmo que ela pudesse sentir alguma coisa desse tipo.

De repente, Asuka levantou-se.

Eu não vou me preocupar. Eu sou Souryu Asuka Langley, Segunda Criança e piloto do Evangelion Unidade 02! Eu sou mais forte que isso! Shinji vai voltar, sim, porque ele ainda tem contas a acertar comigo! Ninguém atinge essa sincronia sem a minha permissão!''

Asuka...'' disse Rei, um pouco mais calma por ver Asuka agir normalmente.

* * *

****


	5. O retorno de Shinji

O Retorno de Shinji

* * *

O silêncio havia voltado a reinar no espaço interior do Eva, onde Shinji se encontrara com sua mãe. Por mais que Yui tentasse, Shinji era evasivo demais. Ele parecia ter o talento de sempre ver o pior lado das coisas.

'Eu deveria ter imaginado', pensou Yui, 'o temperamento dele é igual ao do Gendou...'

Mãe...''

Sim, filho?''

O que é o Eva?''

Porque a curiosidade, de repente?'' perguntou Yui, com uma ponta de esperança.

Ninguém nunca soube ou quis me explicar direito o que é o Eva. Eu pensei que você talvez pudesse...''

Sim, filho. Eu posso... fui eu que o criei.''

Você... criou o Eva?''

Sim. Eu o idealizei como um meio de proteger a humanidade dos Anjos. Quando ocorreu o Segundo Impacto, nós imaginamos que haveria outros como Adão que poderiam nos atacar. Então, eu tive a idéia de usar Adão para reproduzir os poderes dos Anjos e assim ter como lutar contra eles.''

Então... o Eva é um clone de Adão...?''

Mais ou menos. Ele tem algumas partes mecânicas, para poder alojar o entry plug e interagir com o piloto. É nossa maneira de controlá-lo. No entanto, eu pude perceber pessoalmente que falta um detalhe para que ele aceite um piloto.''

...detalhe?''

O Eva não tem alma nenhuma. Isso significa que ele preserva algumas características de Adão, como suas lembranças e seu comportamento. Por isso, é necessária a presença de uma alma humana dentro do Eva para que ele possa ser pilotado. Mais ainda, o piloto deve ser algum parente muito próximo da alma que está no Eva, caso contrário não é possível a sincronização.''

Shinji sentiu-se atingido por uma mina N2 naquele instante.

...então... todas aquelas vezes que o Eva se mexeu sozinho... como quando ele me protegeu quando os destroços iam cair em cima de mim...''

Sim. Era eu te protegendo, meu filho.''

Mãe...''

Shinji, lembre-se disso: você deve sempre proteger aqueles que você ama, com a sua vida se necessário. É isso que significa você amar alguém, é dar a vida por essa pessoa se necessário.''

Mas... como eu posso proteger os outros, se eu estou preso aqui dentro?''

Você não está preso, Shinji, assim como eu também não estou. Tanto eu como você somos agora almas humanas, dotadas de um dom maravilhoso, o livre-arbítrio. Como uma alma, você não vai a algum lugar; você simplesmente passa a estar lá.''

Então... se eu quiser sair daqui...''

Basta estar fora daqui. Porém, tome cuidado: neste caso, você deve sair através do órgão S, pois este é o único jeito de você recuperar o seu corpo; ao passar pelo S, você poderá entrar num clone de seu corpo antigo, cujo DNA ficou no Eva.''

...eu verei você de novo?''

Sempre que você estiver no entry plug eu estarei com você.''

...mas você não vai sair do Eva nunca?''

Um dia, filho... um dia...''

Ikari Gendou chegava em casa nesse momento. O seu apartamento, no último andar do prédio mais alto de Tokyo-3, era muito bem arrumado. A sala, meticulosamente planejada, possuía um conjunto de sofás, em frente a uma estante onde ficavam os aparelhos eletrônicos. Olhando para a sala, com os sofás à esquerda e a estante à direita, via-se uma grande janela, com um terraço de onde se via praticamente toda a parte ocidental de Hakone. Ainda na mesma sala, uma grande mesa de jantar, completamente trabalhada em madeira, ocupava grande parte do espaço. Na parede oposta, perto da porta de entrada, e à frente da mesa de jantar, uma segunda estante, com alguns vasos e fotos. Entre essas fotos, uma em especial se destacava em toda a sala: Gendou, Shinji e Yui, quando Shinji ainda era um bebê. Yui tinha Shinji no colo e Gendou os abraçava carinhosamente, olhando com orgulho para Shinji. ´Ele é parecido comigo´, disse naquele dia. Atrás deles, a deslumbrante paisagem de Tokyo-3, ainda em construção, ao pôr-do-sol. A foto tinha sido tirada por Fuyutsuki.

Gendou entrou em casa, e, como sempre fazia, parou diante da foto e a ficou olhando por alguns momentos. Depois, com os olhos fechados, tentando manter aquele momento sempre na mente, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, colocando suas chaves sobre a mesa.

Touji! Touji! Você não acredita no que aconteceu!!!'' gritou Kensuke, na janela do quarto de Touji.

Touji demorou a aparecer na janela. Quando finalmente apareceu, tinha uma cara de desânimo, não deixou de se surpreender ao ver o amigo usando o uniforme da NERV.

Entre...'' disse, indo abrir a porta.

Ei, Touji, o que acontec...'' ia perguntando Kensuke enquanto entrava, quando viu Hikari sentada na sala.

Hikari olhou para Kensuke, e também se surpreendeu. Então você não sabe...'' disse.

P...pai? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que é que eu não sei?'' perguntou Kensuke, sentando-se.

Olá, Kensuke-kun... o pai de Touji me ligou assim que você saiu... tem algo que você precisa saber...''

E o que é? Falem de uma vez!''

É... é o Shinji...'' disse Touji.

O que tem ele?''

Ele... está preso... dentro do Eva...'' completou Hikari.

...preso...? Como assim?''

Ele foi... absorvido pelo Eva durante a batalha...''

Mas como? É impossível! Ele continuou lutando até o fim!'' replicou Kensuke, sem querer acreditar no que ouvia.

O Eva saiu de controle...''

Sh... Shinji... não pode ser...'' murmurou Kensuke, sentando-se junto a seu pai.

Asuka e Belldandy estavam dormindo agora. Ela e Rei haviam achado por bem ficar com Asuka por essa noite, que provavelmente seria bem longa para Misato, a essa hora ainda na NERV. Aquela era uma situação de extrema emergência, e Misato, como Chefe de Operações da NERV, não tinha como ficar de fora.

Rei foi até a varanda, e observou a paisagem do Geofront. Desde o momento em que Asuka foi dormir, ela não tinha conseguido parar de pensar no seu comportamento. Rei não estava acostumada a sentir coisas assim. Ela já tinha estado feliz, triste, preocupada... nunca para ela um susto tinha tido significado como naquela batalha. Rei não sabia o motivo de ter, repentinamente, começado a ter emoções. No entanto, ela sabia que Shinji era o responsável por isso. Desde a Operação Yashima, quando ele a fez sorrir por estar viva. Rei sentia grande simpatia por ele. A cada dia que passava ao lado de Shinji, ela se sentia melhor. Sentia como se sua vida não fosse vazia, como se sua vida tivesse um sentido.

E agora, ela começava a sentir isso com relação a outras pessoas também. Misato, Belldandy, Asuka... Hikari, Touji, Kensuke... antes ela os via apenas como outras pessoas, ainda que convivesse com elas. Agora, essas pessoas significavam alguma coisa para ela. Mais do que isso, essas pessoas é que davam significado à sua vida. No entanto, tudo isso, todos esses sentimentos, não significariam nada se ela não descobrisse o motivo. Nada teria sentido se ela fosse apenas um clone.

Essa era a verdade. Ela não passava de um clone. Mesmo com todos esses sentimentos, Rei ainda estava longe de ser humana. Ela era apenas uma cópia. Se ela morresse ali, naquele instante, haveria outra para substituí-la.

Tentanto afastar esses pensamentos da mente por um momento, Rei olhou para a paisagem noturna de Hakone. Ao fundo, os três Lagos Ashinoko brilhavam sob a luz da Lua. Os pensamentos de há pouco deram lugar a uma lembrança do passado. Uma lembrança de quando Ritsuko lhe explicou o que é a alma de uma pessoa.

A alma de uma pessoa é a porção dessa pessoa que transcende a vida. A alma é a única parte de uma pessoa que jamais envelhece ou morre. Quando uma pessoa tem uma alma, ela passa a sorrir sem motivo, passa a olhar para uma paisagem e achá-la bonita, passa a fazer certas coisas apenas para se sentir bem. Ela é a responsável pelos sentimentos de uma pessoa.''

Sentimentos?''

Sim, sentimentos. Os sentimentos são uma espécie de memória da alma. Eles são a ligação entre as pessoas. Os sentimentos criam a alma, e a alma cria os sentimentos.''

Não entendi...''

Eu não esperava que você entendesse, Rei-chan... nem mesmo quem tem uma alma consegue ter uma explicação melhor que esta que eu lhe dei...''

Rei, então, olhou para o horizonte, determinada.

No dia em que eu achar beleza nesta paisagem, então terei uma alma.''

Uma brisa acariciou seu rosto, movimentando seu cabelo azul-claro. Rei achou isso agradável, e sorriu. Sem saber, seu desejo já estava se tornando realidade.

Um mês se passou até que um plano de resgate fosse finalmente preparado por Ritsuko.

Ritsuko estava sentada em sua sala, tomando um café, quando Misato entrou.

Ritsuko, como está o plano para o resgate de Shinji?''

Está pronto.''

Uma leve expressão de alívio apareceu no rosto de Misato. No entanto, ela só estaria realmente tranqüila quando Shinji estivesse de volta, em segurança.

"timo. Quando podemos executá-lo?''

Quando você quiser.''

Então que seja o quanto antes. Já faz um mês que Shinji está dentro do Eva, não podemos esperar nem mais um segundo.''

Imediatamente as duas saíram, ordenando os preparativos para a operação.

O corpo de Shinji se dissolveu no LCL, mas as análises do entry plug mostram que os seus componentes ainda estão presentes na solução. Então, o que precisamos fazer é induzir pelo menos uma das moléculas de DNA que estão lá a se reproduzir e criar um novo corpo. Com sorte, todos os mecanismos necessários já estarão lá; o entry plug se assemelha a uma célula gigante agora, só precisamos fazê-la se dividir'', explicava Ritsuko, enquanto se dirigia com Maya até a sala de controle.

Incrível, Ritsuko-senpai! Faz só um mês desde o acidente e você já tem um plano preparado! Você é genial!''

Este plano ficou pronto rápido porque não fui eu que o criei.''

Não?''

Não. Ele foi usado há dez anos atrás.''

E qual foi o resultado?''

Eles falharam.''

Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu entre as duas.

Estava tudo pronto para a operação de resgate. Asuka, Rei e os demais estavam na escola, por isso não estavam presentes. Belldandy, agora disfarçada como membro da NERV, estava na sala de controle. Kensuke acompanhava Misato como se fosse uma sombra, anotando tudo que ela dizia. Gendou, excepcionalmente, não estava na sua posição de costume; estava na sala de controle, de pé, observando a movimentação dos operadores.

Iniciar operação'', comandou Misato.

Iniciem a ativação do Eva'', disse Ritsuko.

Iniciado'', respondeu o técnico.

Enviar primeira seqüência de sinais.''

Sinais enviados.''

Confirmada a recepção dos sinais, resposta satisfatória.''

Enviar a segunda seqüência.''

Enviando.''

Resposta anormal a alguns sinais!''

Tudo bem, isso já era esperado. Qual a sincronia?''

350 Temos que fazê-la baixar até o mínimo possível. Iniciem a seqüência de clonagem no entry plug quando a sincronização for de 100 Sincronia a 300 Continuem enviando os sinais. Qual a situação do Eva?''

Ativado e respondendo. Sem vestígios do modo berserker.''

"timo.''

Sincronia atingiu 150 Enviem a última seqüência de sinais, um a um.''

Sincronia atingiu 100 Iniciem o processo de clonagem!''

Enviando sinal... erro! O Eva não aceita o comando!''

O quê?!''

O Eva está enviando todos os sinais de volta! É um refluxo! Perigo! Risco de ejeção do entry plug!''

Evitem isso a qualquer custo!''

Sincronização disparou! Impossível expressar através de números!''

Desativem!! Mandem sinais de interrupção imediatamente!''

Nâo responde!! Vai ejetar!!''

Shinji...''

Sim, mãe?''

Agora você deve ir, as pessoas esperam por você fora do Eva... Jamais se esqueça do que eu te falei...''

Yui começou a desaparecer.

Mãe!''

Eu te amo, meu filho... Sempre estarei com você...''

MÃE!! MÃE!!!''

Yui tinha desaparecido, deixando Shinji para que ele finalmente retornasse.

Na sala de controle, todos assistiram impotentes enquanto o plug era ejetado e se abria, derramando o LCL por cima do próprioEva. Junto com o LCL, saiu também a plug suit de Shinji, que caiu em cima da plataforma de passagem, onde deveria ter aparecido Shinji.

Misato desesperou-se. Correu até a plataforma e, segurando o plug suit em seus braços, chorava a perda de Shinji.

Me devolva o Shinji! Me devolva agora!!!!''

Ritsuko estava totalmente embaraçada. ´Você não quer voltar, Shinji?´, perguntava em pensamento.

Gendou baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Os óculos escuros não permitiam que ninguém visse o seu estado de espírito. Sem pensar, foi também até a plataforma. Tirou a luva branca que sempre usava, e apoiou sua mão sobre o órgão S.

No interior do Eva, Shinji estava sozinho.

Porque... porque você me abandonou, mãe...?''

Ao fundo, quase inaudível, Shinji pôde ouvir alguém chamando seu nome.

Shinji... volte...''

Q... quem está aí?!'' gritou Shinji, voltando-se. No entanto, ele não viu ninguém.

Shinji... você precisa voltar...''

De novo, Shinji ouvia a voz, mas não via ninguém, e ninguém respondia.

Aos poucos, a voz que estava ao fundo, quase inaudível, veio se aproximando. Shinji podia ouvir um coração batendo, e agora podia reconhecer a voz que o chamava. Inacreditavelmente, Shinji reconheceu a voz de seu pai.

Shinji!''

P-pai...?''

Shinji... lembre-se do que eu falei...'' ouviu Shinji, de repente.

Mãe...?!''

Yui decidiu dirigir algumas palavras a Gendou diretamente, sem deixar que Shinji ouvisse.

Não vou deixar que nosso filho ouça isso, porque não será muito agradável...''

Yui?!''

Você me decepcionou, Rokubungi Gendou. Enquanto eu estive aqui você se revelou uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que tinha me mostrado...''

Não... eu nunca fui assim!''

Eu também quero acreditar nisso, Gendou... portanto, mostre-me... chame o seu filho de volta...''

Yui, eu...''

Sem explicações. Teremos tempo para isso depois.''

Yui sabia que Gendou falava a verdade, mas precisava se certificar de que Gendou se comportaria como um pai para Shinji. Assim como Shinji, Gendou também precisava de um empurrãozinho'' às vezes...

Shinji... volte...'' Shinji ouviu novamente.

Pai...''

Shinji... nós precisamos de você... Shinji... eu... eu sinto muito...''

Shinji não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Gendou estava se desculpando. Ele já não estava entendendo mais nada. Se até seu pai, que sempre o tinha tratado como a um estranho, agora se desculpava, então ainda havia algum sentido em voltar. Finalmente, acreditava Shinji, Gendou o chamaria de 'filho'. Isso era o que ele tinha querido desde o princípio.

Pai...''

Shinji decidiu voltar. Finalmente percebendo o sentido do que sua mãe havia lhe dito, Shinji despediu-se:

Até logo, mãe...''

Shinji... por favor... volte...'' chorava Misato, rouca.

Shinji...'' murmurou Gendou.

Belldandy não podia evitar as lágrimas. Ela tentava imaginar se não havia algo que ela pudesse fazer para trazer Shinji de volta, mas tudo em que podia pensar era em Keiichi. Já fazia muito tempo que ela não o via. Comparou a sua situação à de Shinji. De repente, Belldandy sentiu uma saudade imensa de Keiichi e de suas irmãs. Ela queria voltar para casa.

De repente, o órgão S do Eva começou a funcionar. Brilhando, ele expeliu alguma coisa. Um corpo. Shinji. Misato, por um instante, parou de chorar e olhou para trás, na direção do S, e viu Shinji jogado no chão. No mesmo instante, ela viu Gendou correndo e pegando Shinji em seus braços.

Shinji...'' murmurou Gendou. No mesmo instante, ele levantou-se e levou Shinji para o hospital do quartel general.

Misato não sabia o que fazer. Estava finalmente aliviada pelo fato de Shinji ter retornado, mas também estava abalada por ter visto o Comandante naquele estado. Ela podia jurar que tinha visto lágrimas em seus olhos. No entanto, apenas Misato viu isso. Não havia mais ninguém ali naquele instante. Quem acreditaria nessa história?

Alguns dias depois, Shinji saiu do hospital, sem se lembrar de absolutamente nada do que havia acontecido. Misato foi buscá-lo.

Olá Shinji-kun... é bom vê-lo de pé de novo!''

As minhas pernas estão doendo...''

É que você nunca as usou...''

Hein? Como assim?''

Eu não sei explicar direito... a Ritsuko me falou por cima sobre o assunto... anda, nós a encontraremos depois. Vamos para casa agora.''

Sim... eu bem que preciso... estou realmente cansado...''

Quando os dois chegaram em casa, no entanto, uma festa surpresa esperava por Shinji. Agradavelmente surpreso, ele se assustou um pouco ao ser apresentado à Major Belldandy, que tinha acabado de chegar de Jerusalém.

Ei, Shinji!''

Kensuke!! O que você está fazendo com esse uniforme? Você não tinha virado um piloto?''

Não! Foi uma necessidade técnica que me fez pilotar aquele Eva...'' disse Kensuke, sem nenhuma modéstia.

Então... porque você está de uniforme?''

Porque eu não sou um piloto, mas sou um estagiário da NERV. Eu trabalho com a Misato e a Ritsuko!''

Bem... pelo menos você se juntou à NERV...'' disse Shinji, complacente.

Ei! Terceira Criança!''

Ao ouvir essa voz, e esse tom de voz, Shinji confirmou as suspeitas que nasceram na sua mente quando ele viu Belldandy. Ela estava de volta. Asuka...

A-Asuka...?''

Finalmente você voltou, seu molenga! Agora eu vou poder te humilhar de novo com a minha habilidade inigualável!''

Shinji, no entanto, tinha crescido um pouco durante o tempo em que Asuka esteve desaparecida. Além disso, ele retornara bem mais auto-confiante do Eva. Rapidamente, ele retrucou, silenciando a Segunda Criança:

Pelo menos eu consegui uma taxa de sincronia que você nunca vai alcançar...''

Pega de surpresa, Asuka ficou sem palavras.

Eu... Mas... droga...'', resmungou.

Felizmente você voltou bem, Shinji-kun...'' disse Hikari, tentando mudar de assunto para 'salvar' a amiga.

Sim... é verdade... de fato eu nunca me senti tão bem...''

É porque, tecnicamente, você é um clone agora...'', interferiu Ritsuko.

Por favor me explique isso direito, Ritsuko-san... Misato me falou algo a respeito, mas eu não entendi nada...'' disse Shinji, confuso.

Bem, o grande mistério em torno do seu retorno de dentro do Eva é como você fez isso. Quanto tentamos resgatá-lo, o Eva ejetou e abriu o entry plug e o LCL que continha os componentes do seu corpo se esparramou por todo lado. Esse corpo que está aqui agora diante de nós é um clone que o Eva fez quando você saiu. Você nunca se sentiu melhor antes porque esse corpo é novo em folha.''

...eu não entendi...'' disse Shinji, confuso.

Baka...'', resmungou Asuka, é como se a sua alma tivesse trocado de embalagem. Se você fosse uma fita de SDAT, é como se você tivesse sido tirado de um aparelho antigo e colocado num novo, igual ao antigo.''

Ah, entendi... obrigado, Asuka'', respondeu Shinji, você sempre me explica as coisas de uma maneira que eu consiga entender...''

Asuka ficou quase tão vermelha quanto seu plug-suit.

SEU PERVERTIDO!!'' berrou, acertando uma pancada violenta na cabeça de Shinji.

Uuuuhhhh....'' disseram todos que estavam à volta. Belldandy não pôde evitar uma discreta risada, e Rei pensou:

'Acabou o sossego...'

'E o pior é que eu senti falta disso...' pensou Shinji, verificando se o seu crânio ainda estava inteiro. 'Ainda bem que eu não perdi o hábito de tomar bastante leite', pensou, ao verificar que a sua cabeça permanecia em uma peça só.

Quando houve uma oportunidade, isto é, quando Asuka o deixou em paz por um momento, Shinji fez questão de conversar com Rei e Belldandy em separado.

E então... foi isso mesmo que aconteceu...?''

Sim, Shinji-san... você não se lembra de nada?''

Absolutamente nada...''

Você tem certeza?'' perguntou Rei.

Sim...''

Estranho... quando o meu Eva entrou em berserk, eu poderia jurar que havia alguém falando comigo dentro do entry plug... bem, acho que foi impressão...''

Bem... e quanto a Asuka? Como foi que ela voltou? Onde ela esteve?''

Não sabemos ainda, Shinji-san... o que sabemos é que ela de fato esteve junto com minhas irmãs e com o Keiichi-san, mas não temos idéia de como ela voltou...''

Sei...''

Olá, pessoal...'' disse Misato, chegando perto dos três.

Olá, Misato-san... onde está o Kaji?'' perguntou Shinji.

O Kaji...? Bem, ele...'' ia dizendo Misato, quando foi interrompida.

E aí, Shinji-kun? Como você está?'' disse Kaji.

Kaji-san! É bom vê-lo novamente.''

Eu posso dizer o mesmo... não é, Mi-chan?''

Não me chame assim na frente dos outros...'', reclamou Misato, contrariada.

Como você quiser, Misato-sama...''

KAJI! Ah, esquece, você não tem jeito mesmo...'' disse Misato, emburrada.

Os três, que até agora conversavam seriamente, desataram a rir.

Ah, meu Deus...'' disse Misato, com a mão na testa.

Num outro lugar, imaterial e totalmente escuro, doze blocos aparecem para uma reunião.

Esta foi uma virada inesperada'', disse o bloco número 1.

Com certeza. Providências devem ser tomadas'', disse o número 6.

Eles conseguiram evitar que o ataque duplo tivesse sucesso.''

E, pelo jeito, os cortes no orçamento não estão impedindo que eles consigam mais Unidades. Logo será impossível atingir o nosso objetivo.''

Precisamos resolver esta situação o quanto antes. Precisamos aproveitar este momento, em que as duas Unidades mais poderosas estão inativas.''

A questão é se podemos preparar um ataque antes que essas unidades voltem a ficar operacionais.''

Devemos tentar. Pelo menos 'ela' precisa ser impedida.''

* * *

****


	6. Parentes

Parentes

* * *

"Urd, vocês conseguiram alguma coisa?", perguntou Keiichi.

"Ainda nada... não há nem sinais dela em nenhum lugar do planeta..."

"Mas... como é possível?! Como assim, não há rastros? Onde ela está então? Onde? Urd?!"

Keiichi estava desesperado. Primeiro, Belldandy tinha ido viajar, se desculpando por não poder dizer qual o motivo dessa viagem. Mesmo apelando para o Contrato, Keiichi não tinha conseguido detê-la. Depois, Asuka tinha aparecido, com a forma de Belldandy, virando tudo de cabeça para baixo. Agora, Asuka também tinha desaparecido.

"Eu... eu não sei..."

"Será que nós nunca mais vamos encontrar a minha irmã?" perguntou Skuld.

"Talvez... num futuro distante..." murmurou Urd, desanimada.

"Futuro... pra mim não existe futuro sem a Belldandy..." murmurou Keiichi.

Skuld piscou os olhos, como se não tivesse ouvido direito o diálogo entre os dois.

"É isso!!! Só pode ser!" gritou de repente.

O que?"

"O futuro!"

"O futuro... sim, é claro! Como nós não pensamos nisso antes?!" disse Urd, como se tivesse descoberto a verdade. "Skuld, tente de novo localizá-la, mas dessa vez no futuro! E tente só no Japão!"

"Só no Japão...?"

"Bem, a Asuka chegou aqui falando japonês, não?"

"Sim... é verdade..."

Keiichi não estava entendendo o diálogo das duas irmãs.

"Alguma de vocês pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

"É simples! A gente não encontrou a Belldandy porque ela está na Terra, mas em uma época diferente!"

"Você quer dizer... que a Belldandy está... no futuro?"

"Sim! Isso mesmo!"

"M-mas... como?"

"Esquece, você não entenderia..." disse Skuld.

Keiichi ficou meio confuso, mas preferiu não falar nada.

"Pronto! Já fiz um novo pedido ao Yggdrasil, logo ele deve me enviar o resultado!"

"E em quanto tempo ele vai enviar a resposta?"

"Não sei, depende do que ele achar..."

A esperança voltou aos olhos dos três. Por um momento, eles chegaram a temer o pior. Mas a resposta de Yggdrasil correspondeu às expectativas. Belldandy estava no futuro.

"ACHEI! Ela está lá!!! Eu achei, achei, achei!!!", começou a gritar Skuld, quase chorando. Urd olhou para Keiichi, e após ponderar um pouco, disse:

"Preciso ir para o meu quarto... vou consultar alguns livros..."

"Livros? Você vai ler num momento desses?" perguntou Keiichi, emocionado e espantado em ver a frieza de Urd.

Urd apenas respondeu com um sorriso para Keiichi. Ele percebeu que logo saberia do que Urd falava. Skuld, pulando de alegria, abraçou Keiichi.

"Eu achei ela, Keiichi!"

"Maravilhoso, Skuld! Você é genial!" respondeu Keiichi, aderindo à euforia de Skuld.

* * *

Shinji, Asuka, Rei e Misato estavam na sala da residência Katsuragi, conversando em um fim de tarde da sábado. Belldandy estava na sacada do apartamento, olhando para o horizonte. Ela pensava em como estariam as coisas com Keiichi e suas irmãs. Ela rezava para que tudo estivesse em paz e correndo bem com eles. E também rezava para resolver essa situação de uma vez, ela queria voltar para casa. Para Keiichi.

"Belldandy, está tudo bem?" perguntou Rei, chegando sem que ela percebesse.

"Hã? Ah... olá, Ayanami-san... sim está tudo bem" respondeu Belldandy, sorrindo.

"Você não se parece muito com uma deusa", disse Rei.

"Você acha?"

"Sim. Você é sempre graciosa, simpática, sincera... é impossível para alguém te deixar brava. Mas... às vezes você não parece uma deusa. Por exemplo agora, você está preocupada com os seus. Eu achei que deuses não se preocupavam."

Belldandy foi pega de surpresa por essa afirmação de Rei. Ela já conseguia perceber o seu estado de espírito? Belldandy sorriu, e disse:

"Ayanami-san, você é mesmo incrível!"

Rei corou, piscando os olhos.

"Do... doushite?" (*)

"Você consegue me sondar, mesmo que seja sem querer. Você realmente tem talento!"

"Talento? Para quê?"

Belldandy sorriu, mas não respondeu à pergunta.

"Deuses não são muito diferentes das pessoas. Nós também temos sentimentos, mas em geral eles representam coisas diferentes para nós."

"Então porque..."

"Porque eu demonstrei uma reação humana a um sentimento?" Antecipou Belldandy.

"Sim."

Belldandy ficou um pouco encabulada. Essa era mais uma reação humana a um sentimento... Rei ainda não podia compreender essa reação partindo de Belldandy.

"Porque eu tenho sentimentos humanos para com o Keiichi-san. Eu o amo como pessoa, não apenas como ser vivo."

"O amor é um sentimento humano?"

"Esse tipo de amor, sim. Essa é uma das diferenças entre os deuses e os homens."

"Diferenças? Existem semelhanças, então?"

"Bem, sim..." respondeu Belldandy, pensativa.

"Então existe algum tipo de relação entre os deuses e os humanos...?"

"Você pega as coisas bem rápido, Ayanami-san! Você é realmente incrível!"

"Está correto o que eu disse?"

"Sim. Pense na alma como se ela fosse um ser vivo. Assim como existem diferentes tipos de seres vivos, existem diferentes tipos de almas. Cada um tem uma missão, e age num plano da existência. A alma humana tem características que a alma divina não possui, e vice-versa. No fim, as duas são equivalentes."

"Equivalentes? Então porque as pessoas não podem voar ou fazer outras coisas do mesmo modo que você?"

"Porque isso não faz parte da missão delas."

"E qual é a missão delas?"

Belldandy deixou sair o seu mais belo sorriso. Rei não pôde evitar sorrir junto com ela, tão forte e contagiante era aquela expressão.

"Isso é para os deuses saberem e para as pessoas descobrirem."

"Ei, vocês duas! Parem de confabular aí, a comida chegou!" gritou Asuka, anunciando a chegada da pizza que eles haviam pedido.

"Ei, Asuka, o que você tem aí?" perguntou Shinji, notando a sacola de fitas que Asuka tinha nas mãos, junto com as pizzas.

"Algumas velharias que eu peguei na locadora."

"Velharias?" perguntou Misato.

"Sim... eu acho que são da sua época", respondeu Asuka.

Nesse momento Rei e Belldandy entravam na sala, para se jutarem a Misato, Asuka e Shinji na mesa que havia no meio da sala.

"Deixa eu ver... AAHH!! Não acredito que você pegou isso!" gritou Misato, ao tirar um velho DVD de Ranma ½ da sacola.

"Pois é... eu estava voltando da escola hoje quando passei na frente da locadora... não consegui resistir, a Akane é a minha personagem favorita."

"É... ela parecida com você..." disse Shinji, pensativo...

"REPETE O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!!" berrou Asuka, acertando Shinji com uma pancada na cabeça.

"Ai, ai, ai... desculpa..."

"Baka...", resmungou Asuka.

'É... são bem parecidas mesmo...' pensou Misato, sorrindo.

De repente, a campainha tocou.

"Estranho", disse Misato, "não lembro de ter convidado mais ninguém... Shinji, vá atender, por favor."

"Sim..." respondeu Shinji, obediente.

Shinji caminhou até a porta. Ele se sentia bem, estava rodeado de pessoas com quem se importava, e que se importavam com ele. No entanto, esse sentimento de segurança logo desapareceu no momento em que ele abriu a porta.

"Olá, Shinji."

Shinji não respondeu, simplesmente virando o rosto. Sua expressão fechada indicou às garotas na sala que alguém que não era exatamente bem-vindo estava do lado de fora da porta.

"Shinji, quem é...?" perguntou Misato, indo até a porta para ver de quem se tratava. Ela estacou assim que viu o seu semblante.

"Major Katsuragi, eu gostaria de falar com o Shinji por um momento, a sós."

"Está bem..." respondeu Misato.

"Misato..." murmurou Shinji.

"Vocês devem ter muita coisa para conversar. Estaremos na cozinha", disse Misato, levando Rei, Asuka e Belldandy consigo.

Quando as quatro se retiraram da sala, Shinji falou:

"O que você quer aqui?"

"Precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o quê? Sobre como eu sou útil?" perguntou Shinji, atirando um dardo de ressentimento.

"Por favor... não torne isso mais difícil do que já é..."

* * *

Urd voltou de seu quarto, trazendo consigo um manuscrito muito antigo.

"Skuld, me ajude aqui!"

"O... o que você vai fazer, Urd?" perguntou, receoso, Keiichi.

"Não se preocupe... vamos encontrar a Belldandy. Skuld!"

"Estou indo..."

As duas começaram a desenhar um grande símbolo sagrado no chão.

* * *

Havia doze blocos negros rodeando o Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki.

"Onde está Ikari?" perguntou o bloco número 01.

"Eu não sei."

"Isso é incomum. Ele nunca faltou a uma reunião antes. O que está acontecendo, Kouzou?"

"Eu não sei."

"A SEELE não quer desculpas! Quer explicações! Como vocês permitiram que algo assim acontecesse com a Unidade 01?", interferiu o bloco que carregava o número 05.

"Isso escapou ao nosso controle."

"Não diga bobagens. A NERV existe para controlar esse demônio", retrucou o terceiro bloco.

"Algo assim é inaceitável", completou o número 01.

"Não houve como evitar isso", respondeu Fuyutsuki.

"Adiaremos esta reunião até que Ikari tenha coragem de nos enfrentar."

Fuyutsuki se sentiu aliviado ao ver os blocos desaparecerem da sala de reunião, um a um. Nunca tinha enfrentado o comitê sozinho antes. Gendou sempre estivera ali, confrontando as idéias maquiavélicas daquele bando de velhos.

* * *

Ritsuko estava sozinha no refeitório da NERV, tomando um café antes de ir para casa, quando ouviu passos se aproximarem.

"Você demorou para me procurar novamente."

"Eu estive ocupado."

"Sim, é claro... o seu filho..."

"Não tem nada a ver com ele. Tem a ver com o nosso passado."

"Passado?"

"Você chamaria de outra forma?"

"Chamaria de... história em comum", disse Ritsuko, tomando um gole de café.

* * *

"Shinji, eu lhe devo desculpas."

Shinji foi pego desprevenido por essa afirmação. Não era o que ele esperava. Bem, ele jamais esperaria que seu pai viesse visitá-lo ali. Uma afirmação dessa perto desse fato não significava nada.

"Eu não te tratei como um filho..."

"O que... como.... porque..." murmurava Shinji para si mesmo. Ele estava tão confuso que não conseguia sequer dizer alguma coisa.

"Shinji, eu... eu não sei o que dizer..."

Esse não parecia o seu pai. Esse parecia ser outro homem. Ikari Gendou sempre sabia o que dizer, sempre sabia o que fazer. E, geralmente, isso magoava alguém. Esse parecia um homem frágil, sem forças. Não parecia capaz de machucar quem quer que fosse.

Shinji finalmente conseguiu colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Shinji conseguiu fazer a pergunta que estava em sua garganta há muito tempo.

"Porquê? Por que você me rejeitou?"

"Eu... eu... estava confuso demais com a perda da sua mãe... eu... eu não quis nunca mais ter qualquer tipo de relação com outra pessoa... por isso eu te mandei para longe de mim..." disse Gendou, desviando o olhar.

"Você... eu..." Shinji voltou a ficar confuso. Seu pai, querendo se isolar do resto das pessoas? Mas quem fazia isso era... ele mesmo. Shinji imaginou se existia alguma possibilidade de ser parecido com seu pai. Estranhamente, esse pensamento pareceu familiar para ele. Não era a primeira vez que ele pensava nisso. Mas... quando tinha sido a outra vez, então? Shinji não sabia, isto é, não se lembrava.

Um silêncio desconfortável passou a reinar na sala.

Incontáveis minutos se passaram sem que um sussurro fosse ouvido.

* * *

"Ah! Eu não agüento mais! Eu vou até lá!"

"Não, Asuka! Espere! O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu preciso ver quem é que está deixando o Shinji desse jeito!"

A cozinha estava ficando pequena para o temperamento de Asuka.

"Asuka, acalme-se. Você não vai ajudar assim", disse Rei, calmamente.

"Sem essa, Garota Maravilha. Eu vou até lá, e pronto!"

"Asuka, não!" foi a última coisa que Misato disse antes que Asuka saísse correndo pela porta, sem perceber que Rei estava na sua frente.

* * *

A confusão na cozinha chamou a atenção de pai e filho. De repente, duas pessoas caíram pela porta semi-aberta. Primeiro, Rei, e depois Asuka, caindo em cima dela. Atrás delas, vieram Misato e Belldandy.

O espanto tomou conta da face de Gendou, o desespero da de Shinji.

Asuka e Rei ficaram tão surpresas ao ver a cara do Comandante que se esqueceram de se levantar. Misato, igualmente surpresa, não reparou e, ao tentar andar, tropeçou e caiu em cima das duas. Belldandy não tropeçou, e caminhou calmamente até onde estavam Shinji e Gendou.

"Boa noite, Comandante."

"Er... boa noite... Tenente..." disse Gendou, totalmente sem jeito, "er... eu tenho que ir... agora... tenho uns... compromissos..."

Shinji se sentiu aliviado por ver que Gendou ia finalmente embora. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido compreender exatamente o que havia acontecido ali. Belldandy, no entanto, tomou as rédeas da situação:

"Comandante, porque o senhor não fica conosco e divide uma refeição conosco? Temos também alguns DVD's, que vamos assistir em seguida... não gostaria de nos acompanhar?"

A expressão de Belldandy era tão graciosa que ser humano nenhum na face da Terra ousaria recusar esse convite. Shinji, no entanto, voltou à realidade para se sentir miserável ante o que a deusa havia acabado de fazer. Misato, Asuka e Rei, que estavam se levantando, voltaram a cair ao ouvirem as palavras de Belldandy.

"Isso se a Major não se importar, é claro... mas, considerando que o senhor é pai do Shinji-san, eu acho que não haverá problemas. Não é verdade, Major?" disse Belldandy, olhando para Misato.

Percebendo que era o centro das atenções, Misato se recompôs instantaneamente. Ao mesmo tempo, entendeu quais eram as intenções de Belldandy. Com um sorriso malicioso, disse:

"É claro que não! Por favor, junte-se a nós, Comandante!"

"S-será um prazer..."

* * *

Urd e Skuld haviam finalmente acabado de desenhar um enorme símbolo no quintal.

"Pronto! Agora, basta que três deusas se posicionem nos lugares certos e tcham!! Estaremos a caminho!"

"Er... o que você disse...?" perguntou Keiichi.

"Eu disse... basta três deusas se posicionarem nos lugares certos e..."

Keiichi e Skuld desenvolveram enormes gotas de suor, e cobriram suas caras com as mãos.

"Baka..." resmungou Skuld.

"Er... oops!" disse Urd, coçando a nuca.

"Ai! E agora, o que nós vamos fazer?! A minha irmã não está aqui pra fazer o trio com a gente!" disse Skuld, já meio chorosa.

"Calma, calma... a gente pensa em alguma coisa..." disse Keiichi, tentando consolá-la.

"Sim... eu já pensei em alguma coisa..." disse Urd, olhando para o rapaz com um sorriso maquiavélico.

"Er... Urd-san... o que você está pensando...?" perguntou Keiichi, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Ei Skuld... a gente tem uma roupa da Belldandy sobrando, não tem?"

"Sim. Sim... nós temos..." disse Skuld, compreendendo as intenções da irmã.

* * *

"Gon, você sabe que o que aconteceu com Satsuki não foi minha culpa..." disse Ritsuko.

"Eu não te culpo. Você já deveria saber disso..."

"Ainda bem. Eu não ia querer carregar essa sua mágoa para o túmulo..."

"Ritsuko... por favor..."

"Você sabe que parte da responsabilidade era minha. Eu poderia ter agido mais rápido quando o Eva entrou em modo berserk..."

"Não houve jeito, foi uma emergência e estavam todos nervosos. Eu nunca vi o Comandante daquele jeito..."

"De fato... naquele dia ele estava irreconhecível..." falou Ritsuko, pensativa.

"Mas não é sobre ele que eu vim falar."

"Imaginei..."

"Eu só queria esclarecer uma coisa..." disse Gon.

"É como se eu já soubesse..."

"O que aconteceu com a Unidade 01... foi como daquela vez, não?"

"Sim... foi."

"Então... como foi que ele retornou?"

"Eu ainda não sei. Mas com certeza não foi por nossa causa."

"Como assim? O que você acha que aconteceu então?" perguntou Gon, confuso.

"Yui não quis que ele ficasse no Eva."

"Yui...?"

"É claro. Você por acaso achou que ela havia morrido?"

"E não era isso que eu deveria pensar?"

"Não sei... cada um tem uma opinião sobre o Eva... a própria Yui tinha a dela... mas eu te garanto uma coisa... ela não morreu naquele acidente..."

"Você quer dizer que ela estava no controle?"

"Não seja bobo. É claro que não. O Eva estava em modo berserk. Você sabe melhor que eu que Yui gostava de Satsuki como se fosse sua própria irmã."

"Sei..."

"Gon... por favor... você acha que a sua própria irmã iria querer fazê-lo sofrer?"

* * *

"Kawaiiii!" disse Urd, quando viu Keiichi sair do quarto.

"Até que fica bem em você", disse Skuld.

"Eu não acho..." disse Keiichi, rezando para que não houvesse ninguém com uma câmera fotográfica por perto para ver o seu momento de vergonha.

"São as roupas da mulher que você ama! Você não deveria estar envergonhado!"

"Mesmo assim! São roupas femininas! Como você espera que eu me sinta vestindo isso?!"

"Anda logo, é o melhor que a gente pode fazer! Anda, fica ali!"

"Aqui?"

"Sim, isso. Agora tome isso", disse Urd, jogando um certo para Keiichi. "Ah, alguém deveria fotografar isso! Ficou tão bonitinho!" exclamou.

"Anda logo, eu quero encontrar a minha irmã!" reclamou Skuld.

"Tá bom, tá bom, já vai... que coisa..."

* * *

O clima não estava muito agradável na residência Katsuragi a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Todos estavam constrangidos, especialmente Shinji e Gendou. Ninguém sabia direito como se comportar, e muito menos como puxar conversa. Belldandy tentou remediar a situação, tentando evitar assuntos relacionados à NERV. Uma tarefa nada fácil.

"E então Comandante, como tem passado?" perguntou.

"B-bem, obrigado..." respondeu Gendou, evasivo.

"Você gosta de animes, Comandante?"

"Eu... eu andei assistindo bastante... quando era jovem..."

"Ah, sei... e quais animes você assistiu?"

"Assisti muitos... eu gostava bastante de animes que tivessem a história bastante complexa..."

"Eu já preferia os de ação", disse Misato, tentanto dar uma certa descontração à conversa. "Mas o meu preferido sempre foi Ranma..." disse Misato, sorrindo para os DVDs na sacola.

"Eu preferia coisas mais densas, como Gasaraki ou Lain..." respondeu o Comandante, deixando-se levar pelo clima da conversa. Ele estava começando a se descontrair, algo que não acontecia há muitos anos.

Asuka também foi entrando na conversa aos poucos.

"Eu prefiro mais o Gundam... apesar de ter acompanhado o Pokémons da Galáxia Perdida sem perder nenhum episódio quando era criança..."

"Ah, mas isso aí não conta... qualquer um hoje em dia viu algum Pokémon quando era criança... esse negócio durou uns oito anos! Uma série atrás da outra... que loucura..."

Rei sentia-se um pouco constrangida por não conhecer nenhum anime. Ela não conseguia entender muita coisa daquela conversa, pois eles estavam falando de coisas que ela jamais tinha visto na vida.

E se Rei estava constrangida, Shinji sentia-se ainda pior. Ele estava assustado. Que homem era esse, que dizia ser Gendou? Não poderia ser o mesmo, Shinji acreditava. Simplesmente não podia. Era diferente demais do Comandante que ele conhecia, e parecido demais com ele próprio. Não, não podia ser. Simplesmente não podia. Shinji levantou-se da mesa e correu para seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Gendou não disse uma palavra. Apenas acompanhou a reação de Shinji, como se já esperasse por isso.

"Shinji, volte já aqui!" disse Misato. "Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas com o seu pai aqui?"

"Está tudo bem, Major", disse Gendou.

"Comandante Ikari, eu..."

"Não precisa falar nada, Major. Eu já esperava que ele fizesse isso. Na verdade, estou impressionado. Eu não esperava que ele sequer ouvisse o que eu tinha a dizer. Estou satisfeito."

"Satisfeito...?"

"Sim. Sei perfeitamente bem que esta mudança parece totalmente radical, tendo em vista o modo como eu o tratava antes. Mas depois do acidente com a Unidade 01 eu percebi uma coisa que me fez mudar de atitude. Quero me reconciliar com meu filho."

"O senhor tem certeza, Comandante?"

"Por favor... me chame de Gendou, quando não estivermos na NERV... o Shinji não é o único que odeia aquele lugar..."

"O senhor... você... sabia disso? Sabia que Shinji odeia a NERV?"

"É claro que sim. Ele é meu filho, e sempre foi parecido comigo. Eu o conheço bem, apesar de ter sido um pai ausente..." disse Gendou, com ares de arrependimento. "Ele herdou sua aparência e seu temperamento de mim... mas em outros aspectos ele é bastante parecido com a mãe..."

Dizendo isso, Gendou se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

"Tenham uma boa noite", disse, despedindo-se.

A porta se fechou, deixando Rei, Asuka e Misato totalmente surpresas. Belldandy, naturalmente, já previa que isso aconteceria.

'Eu sabia...' pensou, sorrindo para si mesma.

* * *

"Ei, olá vocês dois..." disse Kaji, interrompendo a conversa de Gon e Ritsuko.

"Olá, Kaji..."

"Gon, há quanto tempo! Não sabia que você estava trabalhando por aqui!"

"Pois é... estou na seção 2..."

"Ora... quem diria... e aí, como tem passado? Faz anos que eu não te vejo!"

"É, eu tenho sobrevivido..."

"Precisamos sentar para conversar qualquer dia desses... bem, estou indo pra casa."

"Você pode me dar uma carona?"

"Claro. Vamos!"

"Até logo, Gon. Pense no que eu te disse."

"A gente se vê, Gon! Se cuida, hein?" disse Kaji.

Os dois saíram, deixando Gonnosuke a sós com a vista do Geofront. Gon olhou para a pirâmide.

'Satsuki...' foi seu único pensamento.


	7. A Lenda

A Lenda

* * *

Mais um dia normal estava começando em Tokyo-3. Shinji e Asuka estavam na cozinha, tomando o café da manhã, quando Misato apareceu da maneira usual, coçando a barriga e indo direto para a geladeira. Pegou uma lata de cerveja e sentou-se na mesa. Ato contínuo, abriu a lata e tomou-a de um só gole. Em seguida, deu o seu usual berro, e disse:

"É a melhor maneira de se começar o dia!"

Shinji nem sequer prestava atenção à Major. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Não podia deixar de se sentir incomodado com o modo como seu pai estava agindo. Pior ainda, hoje era dia de testes de sincronização na NERV, e isso significava que ele corria o risco de encontrá-lo de novo. E se isso acontecesse, Shinji não saberia como agir.

Misato, notando como Shinji estava se sentindo, preferiu não falar nada. Ainda.

* * *

Gendou e Fuyutsuki se dirigiam para o QG da NERV no vagão especial do trem que ia para o GeoFront.

"E então, como foi sua visita ontem?"

"Satisfatória."

"Como assim, satisfatória? Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? Eu enfrentei os velhotes sozinho para que você pudesse fazer essa visita!"

"Bem... digamos que eu consegui o que queria... pelo menos deixei uma parte da máscara cair... e o Shinji enfrentou isso melhor que eu imaginava... estou feliz por isso" disse Gendou, com um leve sorriso no rosto, olhando para fora da janela.

Fuyutsuki sorriu também.

"Isso é bom..."

"E quanto aos velhotes?" perguntou Gendou, mudando de assunto.

"Não quiseram falar nada. Eles queriam que você estivesse ali de qualquer jeito. Eu acho que eles não confiam em mim."

"E por acaso você acha que eles confiam em mim?" perguntou Gendou, irônico

* * *

Misato chegava geralmente às 9:00 da manhã ao QG. Naquele dia, no entanto, ela teria que chegar um pouco mais cedo. Algo importante aconteceria naquele dia.

"Bom dia, Misato", disse Ritsuko assim que a viu.

"E então, a que horas ele chega?"

"Tenha paciência, ainda temos alguns preparativos para fazer... ele chega no fim da tarde, nós iremos buscá-lo no aeroporto."

"Que ótimo. Você me fez chegar a essa hora pra esperar o dia inteiro??"

"Você esqueceu que a Unidade 04 está em estado de congelamento?"

* * *

Num lugar desconhecido e escuro, doze blocos negros rodeavam um vulto.

"Queremos que você inutilize todas as Unidades da NERV. Eles não podem continuar com isso."

"Você resolveu me dar ordens agora, Keel?"

"V-você sabe que não..."

"Então não me diga o que fazer. Você se esquece de quem arquitetou tudo isso?"

"C-claro que não..."

"Ótimo. Agora alguém poderia me explicar como a situação foi ficar tão ruim como está, a ponto de eu ter que interferir pessoalmente?"

"A culpa é de um elemento estranho, que não sabemos ainda como..."

"Não se faça de idiota, Keel. Eu sei que foi a SEELE que enganou Belldandy. O que eu quero saber é como vocês foram idiotas a ponto de fazê-la chegar tão perto dos falsos Anjos. Que idéia foi aquela?! Fazê-la se aproximar de Shinji!"

"Bem, nós não..."

"Já chega. Não vou ouvir mais nenhuma das suas desculpas. Eu devo ir agora, vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas."

Ao dizer isso, o vulto, que tinha uma aura brilhante em volta de si, desapareceu no meio da escuridão.

"Com toda essa arrogância, você irá arruinar seus próprios planos, Tabris..." murmurou Keel para si mesmo.

* * *

Keiichi, Urd e Skuld haviam se posicionado no símbolo desenhado no chão, como ordenavam as escrituras. Agora, Urd deveria invocar o encanto.

"Estendam as suas mãos para o centro", disse.

Keiichi e Urd obedeceram.

"Agora, ergam as suas mãos para o céu."

Quando os três fizeram isso, o símbolo desenhado no chão começou a brilhar. Urd começou a invocar o encanto. Conforme ela prosseguia, o brilho ficava mais e mais intenso. Aos poucos, um vento começou a circular à volta dos três e um rastro de luz que saía do círculo subiu para o céu. O vento foi ficando cada vez mais forte, a ponto de Keiichi ter dificuldades para respirar. O vento tornou-se tão forte que ameaçava levantá-los do chão. De fato, quando o brilho do símbolo se tornou intenso o suficiente para que nada mais pudesse ser visto, o vento conseguiu, por algumas vezes, fazer com que os pés de Keiichi, Urd e Skuld se levantassem a alguns centímetros do chão. Nesse ponto, Urd terminou de dizer o encanto. Ouviu-se um som parecido com um trovão, e milhares de vozes pareceram ecoar nos ouvidos dos três. De repente, outro som parecido com o primeiro fez-se ouvir e, pouco a pouco, o vento e o brilho começaram a diminuir. Eles três estavam de olhos fechados, de modo que não viram o brilho diminuir.

Quando Keiichi abriu seus olhos, não reconheceu o quintal de casa. Ele estava em outro lugar, com as mão esticadas para o céu e Urd e Skuld estavam à sua frente. Atrás delas, depois de um parapeito, era possível ver uma cidade com altas torres e, depois dessa cidade, três lagos rodeados por montanhas.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou.

Só então Urd e Skuld abriram seus olhos.

"Acho que conseguimos..." disse Urd.

"Precisamos achar a Belldandy!" exclamou Skuld.

* * *

As aulas já estavam acabando naquele momento. Shinji, Rei e Asuka encontraram Belldandy na saída da escola.

"Olá Belldandy!" disse Shinji.

"Olá, Shinji-san! Como foi a aula?"

"A mesma coisa de sempre..." disse Asuka.

"Fujisawa-sensei não consegue ficar sem falar no Segundo Impacto..."

"Entendo..." respondeu Belldandy. No mesmo instante, ela teve um sobressalto, e imediatamente olhou na direção do mirante que ficava na direção oposta aos Lagos Ashinoko.

"Belldandy, o que houve?"

"Olhe na direção do mirante... lá..." disse Belldandy, apontando.

Shinji e as garotas olharam na direção indicada por Belldandy, e puderam ver um rastro de luz que subia até o céu desaparecer.

"Mas o que... o que diabos é aquilo?!" exclamou Asuka.

Rei piscou os olhos por um instante, como se tivesse descoberto alguma coisa.

"Belldandy, você não acha que isso pode ser sinal de que alguém esteja lá?" perguntou.

"Tem razão, Ayanami-san! Vamos ver quem é!" disse Belldandy, abrindo a porta do carro da NERV no qual tinha vindo. Quando as três crianças entraram, ela fechou a porta e sentou-se no banco do passageiro da frente, dizendo ao motorista:

"Vá depressa para o mirante a oeste de Tokyo-3, por favor."

"Sim, tenente", respondeu o motorista, dando a partida no carro e saindo rapidamente na direção do mirante.

* * *

"Você tem certeza, Urd? Que lugar é esse?" perguntou Keiichi, aflito.

"Eu acho que sim", disse Skuld.

"Como você pode saber?" perguntou Keiichi.

"Ora Keiichi, até parece que você não conhece a Skuld!"

"Eu fiz uma pequena pesquisa antes da gente vir pra cá!" disse Skuld, orgulhosa. "Segundo o que eu achei, esta cidade se chama Tokyo-3. Ela foi construída como uma espécie de defesa contra algum tipo de ataque que eu não consegui descobrir o que é. Aqueles lagos lá se chamam Lagos Ashinoko. Esta é a região de Hakone. Tokyo deve estar a nordeste daqui e o monte Fuji fica a oeste. Ao sul, fica a península de Izu. O ano, se a gente acertou o alvo, é 2015."

"Nossa... bela pesquisa, Skuld!" disse Keiichi.

"Tem mais uma coisa..." disse Urd.

"O que é?", perguntou Keiichi, curioso.

"Eu tenho certeza de que acertamos o alvo."

"Porquê?" perguntou Skuld.

"Belldandy vem vindo pra cá."

Assim que Urd disse isso, Keiichi viu um carro vir em sua direção pela estrada que trazia até aquele mirante. Ele se aproximou e parou. No mesmo instante, sua porta dianteira direita se abriu e dela saiu uma moça usando algo que parecia ser um uniforme militar.

Keiichi demorou para perceber que se tratava de Belldandy, mesmo porque seus cabelos estavam mais curtos.

"Belldandy!!!" gritou, correndo em sua direção.

"Keiichi-san!!", exclamou, por sua vez, Belldandy, indo em direção a Keiichi.

Os dois se encontraram num forte e longo abraço, no qual dividiram todas as suas emoções e pensamentos, contidos por tanto tempo. Um abraço que representou todos os momentos que eles deixaram de partilhar durante horas que pareceram dias, dias que pareceram semanas, semanas que pareceram a eternidade.

"Keiichi-san! É tão bom vê-lo novamente!" exclamou Belldandy, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu não sei como agüentei ficar tanto tempo longe de você, Belldandy!" respondeu Keiichi.

Nesse momento, Shinji, Asuka e Rei estavam saindo do carro.

"Quem será ele?" perguntou Rei.

"Não sei... deve ser o tal do Keiichi..." especulou Shinji.

"E porque ele está usando aquelas roupas?" perguntou Rei.

"Eu não sei... mas ficou uma gracinha..." disse Asuka, segurando-se para não rir.

"Olá, Asuka!" disse Urd.

Shinji e Rei olharam confusos para Urd e Skuld, perguntando-se quem eram elas. E como elas conheciam Asuka.

"Oi..." disse Asuka, meio emburrada, meio cordial.

"E muito prazer... você deve ser o Shinji... Asuka vivia falando de você quando estava conosco" disse Urd, deixando Asuka vermelha como um pimentão e Shinji totalmente encabulado. Rei se limitou a soltar um sorriso, achando graça na reação dos dois.

"É... exatamente o que a gente achava..." disse Skuld, sorrindo para Urd. "E você é..."

"Ayanami Rei. Muito prazer", disse Rei, percebendo que Skuld falava com ela.

"Eu sou Urd, e esta é minha irmã Skuld. Somos irmãs de Belldandy".

"Eu já imaginava", disse Rei, com um sorriso.

* * *

O final da tarde se aproximava e, com isso, Misato e Ritsuko foram até o aeroporto esperar pela Quinta Criança.

"Como está a unidade 04?" perguntou Misato.

"Saiu do congelamento. Está praticamente pronta para a Quinta Criança."

"E não haverá problemas de sincronização?"

"Muito provavelmente sim, especialmente nas primeiras vezes. Apesar de termos feito tudo que podíamos, não podemos apagar por completo o fato de o Kensuke já tê-lo pilotado.", disse Ritsuko.

"Kensuke... ele tem aprendido rápido, não?", comentou Misato.

"Sim. Ele já está acompanhando Maya nas operações do MAGI. Ele é muito parecido com a mãe dele."

"Como assim? Você conheceu a mãe dele?"

Ritsuko não respondeu da primeira vez. Ela parecia estar querendo esconder alguma coisa sobre o passado de Kensuke.

"Ritsuko, o que tem a mãe do Kensuke?" insistiu Misato.

"Ela trabalhou na NERV, há muito tempo atrás."

"Trabalhou na NERV? E onde ela está agora?"

"Ela não está mais viva. Ela morreu no mesmo acidente que a mãe de Shinji."

"No mesmo acidente...?"

"Sim. Durante o acidente, a Unidade 01 entrou em modo berserk, e com isso algumas pessoas saíram feridas, pois o Eva estava no salão de testes... foi como daquela vez com a Unidade 00, só que nem todos conseguiram escapar... Satsuki não resistiu aos ferimentos e morreu no dia seguinte..." explicou Ritsuko.

"Que história triste para o Kensuke... perder a mãe no mesmo dia que o Shinji..." disse Misato.

"Não foi só isso... Kensuke e Shinji não perderam apenas suas mães naquele dia..."

"Como assim?" perguntou Misato, confusa.

"Cada um deles perdeu uma tia", revelou Ritsuko.

"Uma tia...? O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Gonnosuke e Yui eram irmãos, o que faz de Shinji e Kensuke primos."

"Primos?! E eles por acaso sabem disso?" perguntou Misato, espantada.

"Não. O Comandante Ikari jamais dirigiu uma palavra a Shinji depois daquele dia e Gonnosuke preferiu não falar nada para Kensuke também..."

"Como assim?! Eles têm o direito de saber!"

"Foi a escolha de Gon e Gendou, Misato. Não cabe a você decidir por eles."

Misato ficou revoltada, mas Ritsuko estava certa no final das contas. Mais dia, menos dia, Kensuke e Shinji iriam saber a verdade.

"Ali está ele", disse Ritsuko, tirando Misato de seus pensamentos. Ela apontava um garoto em uniforme escolar, carregando uma mochila. Ele era magro, tinha cabelos cinzentos e perturbadores olhos vermelhos – exatamente como os de Rei.

* * *

Shinji, Asuka, Rei e os outros estavam indo para o apartamento de Misato.

"Agora alguém pode nos dizer porquê essa confusão toda começou?" perguntou Urd, assim que chegaram.

"Não sabemos direito", disse Belldandy.

"Nem mesmo você?" perguntou Skuld, confusa.

"Bem, eu sei parte da história..."

"Que ela nunca contou pra gente", resmungou Asuka.

"Mas você nunca me pediu para explicar, Asuka-san", retrucou Belldandy.

"Hein? Como não? Eu perguntei logo quando voltei!!!" exclamou Asuka.

"Você me perguntou como eu tinha vindo parar aqui, e isso eu realmente não sei", disse Belldandy.

"Então conte o que você sabe!" reclamou Asuka, quase interrogando Belldandy.

"Ei Asuka, vai com calma..." disse Shinji, tentando acalmá-la.

"Cala a boca, Shinji. Ou você por acaso não quer saber o que diabos ELA está fazendo aqui?!" gritou Asuka.

"Você está falando de mim?" perguntou Rei.

"Claro que não, Garota-Maravilha. Hoje em dia você até que não está ruim. Eu estou falando da Senhorita Docinho aí!" disse Asuka, apontando para Belldandy.

"EI! Vejá lá como fala da minha irmã!!!" exclamou Skuld, se levantando e encarando Asuka.

As duas ficaram olhando uma dentro dos olhos da outra. Era quase possível sentir faíscas saindo da região entre seus rostos. Urd tentou acalmar os ânimos.

"Ei, vocês duas, parem com essa implicância..." disse, separando Asuka e Skuld. "Essas duas já não se davam bem lá no templo..."

"Com você também não foi nenhuma maravilha, Urd-san..." disse Keiichi.

"Hmpf! Olha só quem fala..." disse Asuka.

Gotas de suor cresceram nas testas de Belldandy, Shinji e Rei, vendo aqueles quatro quase se engalfinhando.

"Você saiu me perseguindo pelo templo inteiro!" gritou Skuld.

"Você acertou aquela coisa idiota na minha cabeça!" gritou Asuka, mais alto.

"Porque você estava ME perseguindo antes!" gritou Urd, ainda mais alto.

"Eu..." tentou se expressar Keiichi.

"CALABOCA!!!!" gritaram Asuka, Urd e Skuld, fazendo Keiichi cair atrás do sofá.

"Keiichi-san, você está bem?" perguntou Belldandy, ajudando Keiichi a se levantar de trás do sofá.

"Sim... obrigado, Belldandy..." respondeu Keiichi, sentando-se ao lado de Belldandy.

De repente, Skuld se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Ah, não! Eu esqueci a minha marreta no templo!" disse, dando um tapa na própria testa.

"Er... Skuld-san... ele está nas suas costas…" disse Keiichi.

"Hein? Ah! Aqui está... obrigado, Keiichi!" disse, com um sorriso. Logo depois. Ela acertou a cabeça de Asuka com a marreta, deixando-a inconsciente.

"EI! O que você fez?!?!" gritou Shinji, se levantando, desesperado.

"Não se preocupa não, ela tá bem, só que agora ela tá quietinha!" disse Skuld, com um sorriso.

"O problema não é esse... é que depois ela vai descontar em mim..." disse Shinji, em total desânimo.

"Não se preocupe... depois a gente dá um jeitinho..." disse Urd.

Todos olharam com descrença para Urd.

"Ei... o que foi...? Digo, Belldandy, você não vai contar nada pra gente?"

"Ah, sim... vou sim", disse Belldandy. "Eu havia sido chamada pelo próprio Kami-sama para descobrir o que estava acontecendo no futuro, pois a linha da história tinha se alterado drasticamente de uma hora para a outra, e ninguém conseguia descobrir o porquê. As minhas investigações me trouxeram até Tokyo-3, neste ano, que é quando, estranhamente, a História acaba."

"Como assim, acaba?" perguntou Rei, confusa.

"Pense na História como uma linha. Em algum ponto no último ano do século XX, o futuro a partir daquele ponto desapareceu e nada ficou no seu lugar. Isso significa que a linha da História está sendo tecida à medida que os acontecimentos ocorrem. Ao invés de seguirem a linha, eles a criam."

"Ah! Então foi por isso que a Skuld não conseguiu descobrir nada além deste ponto na história!"

"Sim", disse Belldandy com um sorriso. "Eu sempre tentava entrar em contato com vocês, mas por algum motivo que eu ainda não consegui desvendar, tudo o que eu consegui foi chegar até o Shinji-san."

"Isso foi naquela noite que a Asuka caiu no espelho?"

"Sim, exatamente. Por algum motivo, eu fiquei aqui e ela seguiu o caminho que eu tinha conseguido criar até o templo. É como se alguém tivesse interferido na conexão..."

"E o que mais você descobriu, onee-sama?" perguntou Skuld, curiosa.

"Bem... Urd, Skuld, vocês lembram daquela lenda que nos contaram uma vez no Céu, sobre anjos rebeldes que queriam tomar o lugar da humanidade?" perguntou Belldandy.

"O quê, aquela historinha que a gente contava pra Skuld dormir quando ela era pequena?"

"Sim, essa mesmo..."

"O que tem ela? Ela é só uma lenda, não é?" perguntou Skuld.

"Era o que eu achava também, mas... vocês lembram daquelas figuras que havia na escritura que contava a lenda?" perguntou Belldandy.

"Sim, eu me lembro..." respondeu Urd.

"Eu vi alguns daqueles Anjos..." disse Belldandy.

"Você o QUÊ?!" gritou Skuld, ao mesmo tempo assustada e animada.

"Eu acho que a Lenda é verdadeira..." disse Belldandy.

"Alguém poderia por favor explicar o que é essa Lenda?" perguntou Rei.

"É uma Lenda sobre a criação da Vida..."

"E você poderia explicar pra gente o que diz essa Lenda?" pediu Shinji.

"Sim, está bem..." concordou Belldandy. "Vou contar uma versão resumida...", disse, antes de começar.

"Ninguém além de Kami-sama sabe ao certo como a Vida foi criada. Essa Lenda é a única pista que existe, e mesmo assim ela não é muito esclarecedora. Ela fala que, quando Kami-sama criou a vida pela primeira vez, ele incumbiu três Seres Superiores de tomarem conta das três partes de sua criação: Deuses, Anjos e Humanos. O responsável pelos Deuses era Peorth, o dos Anjos era Adão e o dos Humanos era Lillith. Desse modo, Peorth deu origem aos Deuses, Adão deu origem aos Anjos e Lillith deu origem aos Humanos. Os Deuses ficavam no Céu, os Humanos na Terra e os Anjos eram mensageiros, eles faziam a ligação entre a Terra e o Céu. Tem sido assim até hoje. No entanto, um número cada vez maior de Anjos, liderado por quinze deles, com ciúmes dos Deuses e dos Humanos, e eles resolveram então tomar a Terra para si próprios. Adão foi contra isso, mas esses Anjos o aprisionaram num lugar que ficou conhecido como Lua Branca. Logo depois, eles perceberam que, para tomar a Terra, teriam que tirar Lillith do caminho, e por isso eles o aprisionaram em um outro lugar, conhecido como a Lua Vermelha. Peorth, liderando os Deuses e com a ajuda de Kami-sama, conseguiu derrotar os quinze lídres dos Anjos rebeldes e os aprisionou em vários lugares diferentes. Logo depois disso, Peorth desapareceu e ninguém nunca mais o viu. Dizem que ele aguarda o retorno de Adão e Lillith, para que os três possam finalmente retomar os seus lugares."

"Nossa... que história..." comentou Shinji quando Belldandy terminou.

"Nós achávamos que isso tudo era apenas uma lenda, pois afinal de contas ninguém nunca viu Peorth..." disse Urd.

"Sim, é verdade... no entanto, agora eu temo que essa lenda seja verdadeira..." disse Belldandy.

"Se isso for verdade... então ainda restam mais dois Anjos para nos atacarem..." disse Rei.

"Sim..." disse Belldandy, pensativa.

"Eu... eu acho que sei onde Adão estava..." murmurou Asuka, se levantando do chão.

"Mas... o que... você ouviu a conversa?!" perguntou Skuld, espantada com a resistência física de Asuka.

"É claro... você acha que uma coisinha daquelas ia me deter?" disse Asuka, passando a mão em sua cabeça. "Se bem que eu fiquei com uma bela enxaqueca..." disse, se dirigindo para a cozinha.

"Ei, aonde você vai?! Você não disse que sabia onde Adão está?"

"Peraí, eu vou pegar um analgésico!" reclamou Asuka.

Assim que voltou, com um comprimido e um copo de água na mão, Asuka disse:

"Antes de mais nada..." disse, engolindo o comprimido, "eu não disse que sei onde ele está, eu disse que sei onde ele estava."

"Como assim?" perguntou Urd, confusa.

"Adão estava na Antártida. Isso significa que essa tal de Lua Branca é, ou era, lá."

"E o que aconteceu para que ele saísse de lá?" perguntou Belldandy.

"O Segundo Impacto", disse Rei. "Os Humanos encontraram Adão lá, e passaram a estudá-lo. No dia 16 de setembro de 2000, um experimento fracassou e Adão se libertou por alguns instantes, causando o Segundo Impacto. Por ter liberado tanta energia, Adão ficou reduzido a um embrião e foi congelado e guardado em um lugar seguro, no Geofront."

"No Geofront?" perguntou Shinji.

"Sim. Eu imagino que seja por isso que os Anjos sempre ataquem os Humanos aqui. Eles devem imaginar que, fundindo-se a Adão, poderão causar o Terceiro Impacto, e varrer os Humanos da Terra", concluiu Rei.

Com isso, todos na sala ficaram em silêncio. Shinji perguntava-se o que seu pai tinha a ver com tudo isso. E o que tinha acontecido para que ele, tão repentinamente, passasse a tratá-lo de forma diferente de antes. De repente, a mente de Shinji tinha ido parar em outro lugar.

* * *

"Bem-vindo a Tokyo-3! Eu sou a Misato, Chefe de Operações da NERV. Muito prazer!" disse Misato.

"Obrigado. Eu sou Kaworu. Nagisa Kaworu. Muito prazer."

"Esta aqui é a Dra. Akagi Ritsuko, Chefe da Seção Técnica."

"Muito prazer", disse Ritsuko, seguindo-se à iniciativa de Misato.

"É um prazer conhecê-la", respondeu Kaworu.

"Vamos, temos muito trabalho nos esperando no Geofront. E eu imagino que você queira ver o seu Eva, certo?" disse Misato.

"Sim, mal posso esperar para vê-lo", respondeu Kaworu, sempre sorrindo.


	8. Pais e Filhos

Pais e Filhos

* * *

Mais um dia estava começando em Tokyo-3. No entanto, Shinji não iria para a escola naquele dia.

Ele levantou mais tarde naquele dia, depois que Asuka e Misato já haviam saído. Tomou seu banho e preparou um rápido café da manhã. Por volta das 10 horas, ele saiu de casa, em direção à estação de trens. Chegando lá, ele pegou o trem que ia na direção do cemitério.

Numa estação no meio do caminho, Shinji se surpreendeu ao ver Rei entrando no vagão e sentando-se a seu lado.

"Rei... o que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou.

"O Comandante Ikari me pediu que te acompanhasse até o cemitério", respondeu Rei.

"Meu pai...?"

"Sim. Em parte eu também queria vir, pois faz tempo que nós não conversamos", disse Rei.

"Sim, é verdade..." disse Shinji, pensativo.

Um silêncio meio desconfortável surgiu entre os dois por alguns momentos.

"Como têm sido as coisas com Asuka?" perguntou Rei.

"Como assim?"

"Segundo você me contou, você teve algumas impressões a respeito dela naquele dia que ela desapareceu..."

"Ah, sim... bem... ao que parece, ela não se lembra de nada, porque ela tem agido normalmente comigo desde que voltou... se é que dá pra chamar aquilo de normalmente..." disse Shinji.

"Sei..." disse Rei, sem saber o que dizer.

Mais uma vez, aquele silêncio desconfortável voltou a reinar. Aquela era uma situação desconfortável. Shinji estava indo visitar um túmulo onde o corpo de sua mãe não estava, e ainda por cima teria que enfrentar seu pai. Ainda que Gendou estivesse tentando se redimir, Shinji ainda tinha um certo receio em deixar que seu pai chegasse até ele desse modo.

Shinji olhou para o horizonte através da janela do trem, tentando buscar alguma resposta para suas perguntas. Era esse o grande motivo pelo qual ele ia visitar o túmulo: buscar respostas. Ainda que ele se sentisse desconfortável na sua presença, seu pai era provavelmente a única pessoa que tinha essas respostas. E Shinji sabia que seu pai estaria disposto a contar-lhe a verdade.

Pelo menos, era o que ele achava.

* * *

"Você não acha isso esquisito?" perguntou Misato.

"Sim, claro que acho. Mas não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Afinal de contas, apesar de estranho, é uma coisa boa que ele tenha conseguido sincronizar com o Eva tão bem..." respondeu Ritsuko.

"Não é disso que eu estou falando... tem alguma coisa suspeita a respeito desse garoto..." disse Misato.

"Sobre quem vocês estão falando?" perguntou Kensuke, chegando de repente.

"Kensuke?! O que você faz aqui?" perguntou Misato, surpresa.

"Eu? Nada, só estava passando... aí eu vi vocês conversando e parei pra ouvir..."

"Você já terminou de estudar aqueles mapas que eu te dei?" perguntou Misato, assumindo a posição de chefe.

"Sim, senhora. Tracei todas as possibilidades de ataque e marquei os pontos adequados para posicionamento dos Evas para cada situação."

"E quanto à checagem do MAGI? Já está programada?" perguntou Ritsuko.

"Sim, senhora. Começará em três horas uma checagem completa e atualização do sistema", respondeu Kensuke, prontamente.

Misato e Ritsuko se entreolharam. Ritsuko disse o que passava na mente das duas.

"Realmente teria sido um desperdício deixar você pilotando um Eva..." disse, sorridente.

"Muito obrigado!!" disse Kensuke, orgulhoso.

* * *

O trem finalmente estava chegando na sua estação final, nos limites de Tokyo-3. Shinji e Rei desceram ali, de onde iriam a pé até o vasto cemitério.

Chegando ali, eles se depararam com a imensa quantidade de lápides negras que formavam um tapete mórbido sobre a superfície branca do cimento no piso do lugar. Todas as lápides tinham dois números, linha e coluna, para que pudessem ser facilmente localizadas.

Shinji e Rei não precisaram procurar muito para achar a lápide que iam visitar; já havia uma pessoa esperando por eles ali.

"Olá, Shinji, Rei", disse Gendou.

"Olá", disse Shinji, evitando olhar para o rosto de seu pai.

"Olá, Comandante", disse Rei, por sua vez esboçando um sorriso por estar junto àquele que ela considerava como seu próprio pai.

Shinji se abaixou e colocou as flores que trouxe junto às que seu pai tinha colocado pouco antes deles chegarem. Depois disso, ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, orando por sua mãe. Onde quer que ela estivesse, Shinji queria que ela estivesse bem.

"Você se lembra daquele dia, não, Shinji?" pergundou Gendou.

"Na verdade, não... Só me lembro de algumas sensações... medo, angústia, desespero... Acho que eu era criança demais para me lembrar direito do último dia que eu tive uma família..." disse Shinji, num tom de voz amargurado.

"Me perdoe, Shinji. Eu sei que errei... que agi errado... mas fiz aquilo porque estava fora de mim, e não queria mais me machucar... e você está agindo da mesma forma agora... impedindo que nos reconciliemos... nós podemos deixar isso para trás, Shinji... quanto mais nos afastarmos um do outro, pior será... eu levei dez longos anos para descobrir isso... não quero que você passe pelo que eu passei..."

Shinji pensou um pouco, olhando sempre para a lápide de sua mãe.

"... entendo", disse, fechando os olhos. "Mas é difícil acreditar que um pai que me tratou como um estranho todos esses anos de repente sinta-se arrependido", disse.

"Foi algo que aconteceu quando você estava dentro do Eva que me fez mudar", disse Gendou.

"E o que foi?" perguntou Shinji.

"Eu... não sei se devo dizer", respondeu Gendou.

Os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortável. Ambos sabiam que tinham muito o que conversar, mas não sabiam por onde começar e estavam igualmente inibidos.

"A minha mãe não está realmente aqui, está?" perguntou Shinji.

"...não", respondeu Gendou, "não está".

"De alguma forma, eu sabia. Não sei como, mas eu sabia...." disse Shinji.

Rei sentiu que estava sobrando ali. Shinji e Gendou tinham muito que conversar.

"Bem, eu... estarei esperando na saída...", disse. Quando ia se retirar, no entanto, Gendou a deteve:

"Não vá, Rei... por favor."

"Porque não...?" perguntou Rei, confusa.

"Porque o que eu vou dizer tem a ver com você também..." disse Gendou.

"...comigo?" perguntou Rei, confusa.

"Sim."

* * *

"Porque você não está no cemitério, Gon?" perguntou Ritsuko ao encontrar Gonnosuke no Quartel General.

"Porque ele está lá", respondeu Gon.

"Ah... você não quer se encontrar com 'ele'?" perguntou Ritsuko, enfatizando com ironia o pronome.

"Não... é que, se Shinji estiver lá, ele pode desconfiar do meu parentesco com Yui."

"Não entendo porque vocês ficam escondendo isso dos garotos. Não faz o menor sentido..." disse Ritsuko.

Gon não respondeu.

"Olá!" disse Kensuke, pegando Ritsuko de surpresa pela segunda vez. "Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?"

"Er... nada de importante..." disse Ritsuko.

"Hmm... então tá", disse Kensuke, sem dar muita importância ao assunto, "oi pai, desculpe ter saído sem avisar, é que eu tinha muita coisa pra fazer por aqui hoje..."

"Tudo bem, filho, mas... você não deveria estar na escola agora?" perguntou Gon.

"Er... bem, eu... er... eu preciso ir andando! Até mais!" disse Kensuke, escapando da bronca.

* * *

"Shinji... Rei... quero que vocês dois venham morar comigo", disse Gendou.

"Como?!" disseram, quase em uníssono, Shinji e Rei.

"Isso mesmo... quero que nós três moremos juntos... como uma família..."

Era isso o que vinha deixando Shinji ansioso nos últimos dias. O fato de seu pai, querendo se redimir, chamá-lo para morar consigo. Shinji já esperava que Gendou, em algum momento, dissesse isso. No entanto, ele sabia que não haveria resposta fácil de ser dada. Por um lado, Shinji não queria, de maneira nenhuma, deixar o apartamento de Misato. Ele sentia-se em casa ali; tinha levado algum tempo até se acostumar ao lugar que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, chamava de lar. Por outro lado, tudo que ele queria na vida era ter a sua família reconstituída. Quando chegara a Tokyo-3, tinha esperanças de que isso aconteceria, mas foi pego de surpresa pelo modo como seu pai o tratara. Agora, que finalmente isso se realizaria, ele não sabia o que dizer.

Rei estava numa situação ainda pior. Por toda a sua vida ela havia morado sozinha, suas noites eram sempre solitárias. Não sabia o que era uma família, não sabia o que significava morar com outras pessoas na mesma casa. Isso a deixava com os nervos à flor da pele. Comparado a ela, Shinji sabia exatamente o que fazer.

"Eu... não consigo entender..." disse, pausadamente, "porque o senhor está me chamando para me juntar a vocês dois..."

"Você sabe o porquê, Rei..."

Rei olhou para o Comandante, espantada. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

"Eu a vejo como minha filha, Rei... por isso quero que você também more conosco", disse Gendou.

"Eu..." murmurou Rei, tentando articular uma resposta. No fundo, ela sabia que isso era verdade, e estava feliz pelo Comandante confirmar isso novamente. Ela retribuía o sentimento do Comandante, pois o via como o pai que ela nunca tivera. Levando isso em consideração, ela tomou sua decisão.

"Eu irei se o Shinji for."

Essa afirmação pegou Shinji de surpresa.

"Eu... eu... não sei o que dizer..." disse Shinji.

"Não precisa me responder agora", disse Gendou, "me procure quando tiver uma resposta. Eu estarei esperando".

Dizendo isso, apoiou sua mão sobre o ombro de Shinji, e disse:

"Até breve, meu filho. Até, Rei."

"Adeus", respondeu Rei.

Shinji não disse nada, enquanto Gendou se afastou.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ainda sem saber direito o que fazer, Shinji foi normalmente para a escola.

"O que você pretende fazer, Shinji-san?" perguntou Belldandy ao saber o que Gendou tinha pedido a Shinji.

"Eu... não sei ainda..." respondeu Shinji, hesitante.

"Como assim, não sabe? Essa é a sua chance! Aproveite!" disse Keiichi, tentando reanimar Shinji. "Afinal de contas, ele é seu pai, não? Não é isso que você quer, morar com o seu pai?"

"Bem, eu... eu acho que sim..." disse Shinji.

"Keiichi, seu burro, o problema é que o pai do Shinji rejeitou ele por dez anos antes que isso acontecesse", explicou Skuld.

Keiichi ficou um pouco embaraçado ao ouvir aquilo. Ele não sabia da história de Shinji, e por isso não conseguira entender porque ele hesitava em morar com seu pai. Agora, no entanto, posto a par do fato de que Gendou nunca mais fora o mesmo depois do desaparecimento de Yui, já considerava a hipótese de mudar de opinião.

"Esse é de fato um lugar bem estranho..." comentou Urd.

"Porquê você diz isso?" perguntou Asuka, que até então havia estado em silêncio.

"Coisas esquisitas acontecem... monstros gigantes tentam destruir a cidade, as pessoas são paranóicas por motivos obscuros, todos têm segredos que fazem de tudo pra esconder..."

"Hmm... olha só quem fala..." disse Asuka, irônica. "Só pra começar, você é uma Deusa! Bem como a Skuld e a Belldandy! Além disso, a Skuld fica caçando aqueles bichinhos esquisitos que vocês chamam de bugs com essa marreta esquisita! Isso sem falar que, se tem monstros querendo destruir a cidade, eles são Anjos, ou seja, aqueles que deveriam ser *seus* colegas de serviço!"

"É... pode ser... mas pelo menos eu não sou paranóica quanto à minha competência!" retrucou Skuld.

"Ah não... lá vão essas três de novo..." murmurou para si mesmo Shinji enquanto as três se engalfinhavam.

* * *

Gendou estava a caminho da NERV quando foi abordado por um grupo de homens que pareciam a segurança da NERV. No entanto, a missão deles não era protegê-lo.

"O que vocês querem?" perguntou Gendou, sem obter resposta verbal. Pela atitude dos homens, ele imaginou do que se tratava. "Pois bem, levem-me a ele, então", disse, sem resistir quando eles o algemaram e o colocaram dentro de um carro, que saiu a toda velocidade.

* * *

Quando Shinji, Belldandy, Asuka e Rei chegaram à NERV, o caos tomava conta do lugar.

"O que houve aqui?" perguntou Rei a um oficial que passava.

"Raptaram o Comandante!" disse o oficial, antes de sair correndo.

"...raptado?" murmurou Shinji, mal acreditando no que ouvira.

"Shinji..." murmurou Rei, olhando para ele, com medo de sua reação. Ela e Shinji eram as duas pessoas que, naquele momento, de alguma forma, estavam vendo parte de suas vidas desmoronar. Bem ou mal, Gendou era o único parente que ambos possuíam – ou supunham possuir.

"Não... não pode ser... justo agora... porquê... porquê...? Porquê?!" exclamou Shinji.

Até mesmo Asuka estava assustada. Se o Comandante tinha sido raptado com essa facilidade, o que não poderia acontecer a eles, pilotos, que eram os principais elementos no funcionamento do Eva?

Eles correram até a Sala de Controle, onde esperavam encontrar Misato e os outros.

Kensuke corria de um lado para o outro, monitorando o MAGI e examinando um mapa.

"Kensuke!" disse Shinji.

"Shinji! Você... já sabe?" perguntou Kensuke.

"Sim... já..." respondeu Shinji.

"A Misato tava te procurando!" disse Kensuke.

"Shinji-kun!" disse Misato, chegando no momento em que Kensuke terminava de falar.

"Misato..." murmurou Shinji.

Dizendo isso, ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Misato correu até ele para levantá-lo.

"Shinji-kun..."

"Porquê...? Porque a minha vida tem que ser tão miserável...?!" perguntou Shinji, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu não agüento mais! Não agüento! Eu não posso ter um único dia de paz nessa vida! O que foi que eu fiz, Misato-san? Me diz! O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!"

"Você não fez nada, Shinji-kun... isso não é sua culpa..." disse Misato, tentando consolar o garoto.

Belldandy, mesmo estando apenas disfarçada como membro da NERV, estava ajudando no que era possível. Hikari havia acabado de chegar, de forma que praticamente todos os pilotos estavam ali. Rei sentia-se praticamente da mesma forma que Shinji. A diferença é que sua vida não havia sido miserável – ela nem sequer tinha tido uma vida antes de conhecê-lo. Mas Gendou era como um pai para ela. Era a única pessoa – além de Shinji – em quem ela realmente confiava. Asuka, por sua vez, estava confusa. Tinha pena de Shinji, queria ir até ele e abraçá-lo, consolá-lo, mas algo dentro dela a impedia de fazer isso. Pela sua expressão, no entanto, era possível perceber que ela estava bem irada com aqueles que tinham raptado o Comandante e feito Shinji chorar daquele jeito.

"Ei, Kensuke-kun," disse Hikari, "o que está acontecendo?"

"Alguém raptou o Comandante..." respondeu Kensuke.

"O Comandante?! Mas como? Onde estavam os seguranças da NERV?"

"Nocauteados, num beco perto do lugar onde acreditamos que ele tenha desaparecido", respondeu Ritsuko, entrando na sala. "Kensuke, você achou alguma coisa?"

"Eu estou tentando cruzar as informações de rastreamento do MAGI com esse mapa aqui", disse Kensuke. "Ao que tudo indica, eles o puseram num carro e saíram da cidade, porque eu perdi o rastro aqui", disse, apontando uma localização no mapa, "mas a partir desse ponto, o MAGI não consegue achar mais nenhum sinal do rastreador do Comandante".

"Certo. Kaji, você está aí?" perguntou Ritsuko.

"Sim", respondeu Kaji, que até então estivera, sem ser percebido, apoiado no batente de uma das portas de acesso à Sala de Comando.

"Então é a sua vez de mostrar um pouco de serviço por aqui..." disse Misato.

Kaji apenas sorriu para Misato.

"Shinji... não se preocupe", disse.

'Mãe...' pensou Shinji, 'porque isso sempre tem que acontecer? Porque? Justo agora, que ele estava começando a me ver como um filho... porquê?? O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?! Onde foi que eu errei?!'

"Shinji... está tudo bem... nós vamos encontrá-lo..." dizia Misato, tentando consolar Shinji.

'Misato... ela tem razão... eu não tenho culpa... a culpa é deles... são eles que me fazem sofrer... a culpa é deles... sempre foi... culpa deles...'

"Ei, baka-Shinji... deixa de ser maricas... a culpa não é sua... o Comandante vai ficar bem, ele é um cara durão..." disse Asuka, aproximando-se de Shinji. Ela podia se sentir muito desconfortável tomando essa atitude, mas de certa forma sentia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Mesmo que todos estranhassem.

"Eu vou encontrar o Comandante. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, não vai sair limpo dessa", disse Kaji.

"Pode apostar que não..." murmurou Shinji, sério. Pela primeira vez, o tom de voz de Shinji meteu medo até mesmo em Asuka.

"Shinji-kun...?" disse Misato.

"Não, Misato. Até hoje eu deixei que os outros fizessem de mim o que queriam. Mas até mesmo eu tenho um limite. Esses caras raptaram o meu pai e eles vão pagar muito caro..." disse Shinji, ainda no mesmo tom de voz. Dessa vez, Misato sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvi-lo falar assim.

"Com licença... estou interrompendo algo?" perguntou uma voz que vinha de outra porta.

"Ahn? Ah, não, Kaworu, de maneira nenhuma... entre, por favor..." disse Ritsuko.

"Agora sim todos os pilotos estão reunidos..." disse Kaji.

"Eu sou Nagisa Kaworu. Sou a Quinta Criança, designado para pilotar o Evangelion Unidade 04."

"Que cara inconveniente..." murmurou Asuka.

Kaworu olhou direto para Asuka assim que ela disse isso. Seu olhar era tão penetrante quanto o de Rei, mas, ao contrário da Primeira Criança, o seu olhar era agressivo, quase ofensivo. Asuka desviou o olhar, espantada pelo fato de Kaworu também ter olhos vermelhos.

Shinji, a essa altura, já estava de pé, e seu olhar parecia comandar todos que estavam à sua volta. Ele nem sequer parecia ter notado a presença de Kaworu ali. A partir daquele momento, ele passou a lembrar a atitude de seu pai. Seu olhar era praticamente o mesmo, ele impunha autoridade sobre aqueles que cruzavam o seu caminho. Do nada, ele começou a dar ordens, e as pessoas começaram a obedecer. 'É o filho do Comandante', pensavam. Ele deveria saber o que estava fazendo.

O que ninguém podia realmente entender é de onde ele tinha tirado essa mudança tão radical de personalidade. Shinji era sempre um garoto tímido, que se deixava intimidar pelo primeiro que aparecesse. Agora, estava enfrentando todo mundo e dando ordens como se fosse seu pai.

* * *

Gendou estava em uma sala escura, amarrado em uma cadeira. Ele não fazia idéia de onde estava, pois havia sido encapuzado assim que os homens que o raptaram chegaram a um cruzamento com uma linha de trem.

Uma porta se abriu atrás dele. A luz era forte o suficiente para ofuscar a sua visão, uma vez que havia um espelho à sua frente. Ele não viu quem era o homem que estava entrando na sala, mas sabia muito bem quem ele era.

"Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que nos encontramos pessoalmente...", disse Gendou.

"Você sabe muito bem que é o único que sobreviveu a me encontrar pessoalmente, Ikari-kun..."

"Sim... é verdade... mas a que preço?"

"Você concordou em tentar..." disse o homem.

"Eu era um inconseqüente e não fazia idéia dos seus planos..."

"Ah é? E agora, você se arrependeu?"

Um silêncio de alguns segundos dominou a sala.

"Sim... Keel."

"Você me decepciona, Ikari..."

"É problema seu... não quero mais saber dessa sua idéia maluca de acabar com o mundo..."

"Mas o que... o que aconteceu para que você mudasse de idéia?"

"Eu percebi que nunca perdi Yui. Ela sempre esteve comigo."

"Idiota. Você é apenas um peão num jogo de xadrez que mal pode entender..." disse Keel, arrogante.

"Não, Keel... o peão é você, e você é tão digno de pena que nem mesmo percebe isso... aquele moleque está te dominando cada vez mais e você nem percebe..." disse Gendou.

"Não diga bobagens!"

"Não é nenhuma bobagem... o moleque está te usando como uma marionete para atingir os objetivos dele... e você nem percebe as conseqüências dos seus atos... assim como quando eu estava sob o seu controle..."

"Pare com isso! Você não tem idéia do que está dizendo!"

"Não tente esconder a verdade... eu estava lá com você quando ele surgiu..."

"..."

Keel não falava mais nada. Ele tinha capturado Gendou para encurralá-lo e tentar retomar o controle sobre ele, mas era o contrário o que estava acontecendo. Gendou o estava encurralando... o desgraçado estava colocando-o contra a parede!

* * *

"Kensuke! Deixa eu ver esse mapa!" disse Shinji.

"Er... certo!"

"Onde você disse que eles desapareceram?"

"Bem aqui", disse, apontando um ponto no mapa.

"Certo. Misato, você e Kaji vêm comigo, vamos tentar descobrir pra onde eles o levaram! Ritsuko, por favor tente recuperar o controle deste lugar... se o meu pai chegar e vir essa bagunça, cabeças podem rolar! Kensuke... se você descobrir mais alguma coisa, me avise!"

"Er... Shinji..." disse Asuka, "o que a gente faz?" perguntou, apontando para si mesma, Rei e Hikari.

"Fiquem de prontidão. Se precisarmos dos Evas, eu chamo vocês", disse Shinji.

A maneira como Shinji agia era surpreendente. O garoto tímido de antes agora agia com desenvoltura e liderança naturais. Mesmo sem ter autoridade para tal, ele era obedecido, pois, além da força do nome de sua família dentro da NERV, ele era o único que era capaz de pilotar o Evangelion Unidade 01, que era a principal arma da Agência. Sem ele, a NERV estaria perdida.

* * *

Belldandy voltou para casa assim que pôde, para avisar às suas irmãs sobre o que estava acontecendo.

"...você quer dizer que o fim está chegando, Belldandy?" perguntou Urd.

"Eu... imagino que sim... eu estava na NERV hoje quando soubemos que o Comandante Ikari foi raptado... e além disso... eu acho que O encontrei..." disse Belldandy.

"Ele...? Você viu ele?" perguntou Skuld.

"Sim... eu não tenho dúvidas... era Ele..."

"Então o fim está realmente próximo..." disse Urd, "se Tabris já apareceu, então precisamos agir rápido", concluiu.

"Sim, é verdade... mas o que vamos fazer? Sem Peorth, não vamos conseguir derrotá-lo..." disse Urd.

"Eu sei... mas eu sei onde Peorth está..." disse Belldandy.

"Você... sabe?!" perguntaram Urd e Skuld, espantadas.

"Bem, mais ou menos... Peorth ainda não despertou... mas está adormecido dentro de uma pessoa..." disse Belldandy.

"Uma pessoa...? E quem é essa pessoa?!" perguntou Skuld.

"Vocês já devem ter percebido que essa pessoa não é uma pessoa comum..." disse Belldandy.

"Hein...? Será possível que seja ela??" perguntou Urd.

* * *

"Ikari... você vai me pagar por esse insulto..."

"Duvido... não há mais nada que você possa fazer contra mim, Keel. No entanto, eu ainda posso arruinar os seus planos..." disse Gendou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Essa é boa! Olhe para você... amarrado numa cadeira, numa sala escura, prestes a pagar com a vida pela sua traição... e ainda tenta me ameaçar!"

"Heh... você não conhece a minha família..." disse Gendou, irônico. "Além disso... não vai demorar muito para eles me encontrarem..."

* * *

Shinji, Kaji e Misato estavam no ponto onde o sinal de Gendou havia sido detectado pela última vez. Ali, eles encontraram o transmissor que ele carregava escondido no uniforme.

"Tudo indica que eles pegaram um outro transporte aqui..." disse Kaji.

"Para onde leva este trilho?" perguntou Misato.

"Tokyo-2", disse Shinji, olhando em um mapa. Quase no mesmo instante, ele discou um número em seu celular.

"Kensuke, sou eu", disse. "Mande um VTSL para cá."

"Shinji...?" murmurou Misato.

"Sim, Misato-san?" perguntou Shinji.

"Você... está agindo muito estranho desde aquela hora na NERV... está tudo bem?"

"Eu... não sei, Misato... mas alguma coisa dentro de mim está meio que tomando conta das minhas ações. Eu não sei se estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas resolvi deixar os meus impulsos tomarem conta e tomar uma atitude... decidi tentar passar por cima da minha timidez. É meu pai que está lá, preso, e eu vou fazer de tudo para conseguir tê-lo de volta. Nunca mais vou deixar aqueles que importam pra mim sozinhos. Nunca", disse Shinji. E ele disse isso com tal convicção que foi impossível a Misato ter qualquer dúvida. Para ela, os olhos de Shinji jamais mentiam.

Nesse momento, o veículo que Shinji pedira chegou. Ele, Kaji e Misato embarcaram.

"Vamos seguir essa linha de trem até Tokyo-2", disse.

"Entendido", disse o piloto.

"Atentem para qualquer detalhe que virem – uma casa isolada perto do trilho, carros abandonados, marcas de pneu, sinais de infra-vermelho... qualquer coisa. Não há população civil aqui, então vocês têm permissão para atirar em qualquer alvo suspeito", disse Kaji aos homens que estavam no veículo.

Shinji teve uma idéia e, no mesmo instante, pegou o celular.

"Kensuke? Sou eu de novo. Você consegue usar os satélites para escanear a área de Tokyo-2?"

"Posso tentar", disse Kensuke, "mas pode levar algum tempo."

"Faça isso, e escaneie com maior intensidade nas proximidades dessa linha de trem que estamos seguindo."

"Certo."

* * *

Cerca de meia hora se passou desde o momento em que Shinji pedira a Kensuke para procurar quaisquer sinais na região da linha de trem. Nesse meio tempo, mais alguns VTSL´s chegaram à região da linha, trazendo homens armados, a pedido de Shinji.

Tudo indicava que a sua intenção era invadir e resgatar Gendou a qualquer custo.

Nesse momento, o celular de Shinji tocou.

"Shinji!"

"Kensuke! Diga, achou alguma coisa?" perguntou Shinji, ao perceber a voz do amigo do outro lado da linha.

"Sim! O rastreamento por satélite indicou uma casa abandonada às margens da linha de trem! Está a uns 30 quilômetros do ponto onde perdemos o sinal do Comandante!"

"Entendido", disse Shinji, desligando o telefone. Virando-se para o piloto, disse:

"Volte para o ponto onde você nos pegou, e ande 30 quilômetros sobre a linha de trem."

"Entendido", respondeu o piloto.

Em cerca de cinco minutos, foi possível avistar, no meio do nada, uma casa bem ao lado dos trilhos.

Shinji ordenou que todos os VTSL´s formassem um círculo voando acima da casa e pousassem ao mesmo tempo. Assim que eles tocaram o chão, cerca de 50 homens armados saíram deles e cercaram a casa. Shinji andou até a porta e a abriu para ter uma das visões mais aterradoras de sua vida.

Keel estava debruçado sobre Gendou, e tinha seu visor jogado no chão. De seus olhos saíam dois feixes de luz que entravam diretamente nos olhos de Gendou, que lutava para se libertar. Keel berrava como um louco, sem se dar conta do que acontecia à sua volta.

"Acabou, Ikari! Você é meu novamente! Você irá fazer tudo que eu mandar!!! A NERV voltará a ser meu fantoche!! Nada poderá me impedir!!!" berrava, quase babando em cima de Gendou.

"NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!" gritou Shinji, ainda mais alto que Keel. Isso o distraiu, e ele se virou para ver quem tinha gritado aquilo. Shinji, no entanto, já estava preparado e acertou a sua cabeça com uma coronhada com a arma de Kaji. Ato contínuo, Shinji deu ainda um chute praticamente no mesmo lugar onde tinha acertado o golpe, e imediatamente foi soltar seu pai, que havia desmaiado assim que Keel o soltara.

"Pai! Pai! Você está me ouvindo?! Pai!" gritava Shinji, desesperado, com Gendou caído em seu colo, desamarrado por Kaji e Misato.

* * *

Com o resgate de Gendou, o caos que tomara conta do Quartel General da NERV se dissipou. Shinji, depois de ter agido com autoridade, praticamente voltou ao normal. Ele próprio não se lembrava direito do que fizera. Ritsuko ainda não tinha explicação para o fato de Shinji ter voltado à sua personalidade normal depois do ocorrido, embora isso parecesse algum tipo de bloqueio mental causado pelo stress da operação.

"De alguma forma, o subconsciente de Shinji tomou conta enquanto ele estava acordado e fez com que ele agisse daquela maneira. Geralmente o subconsciente só assume durante o sono, e é isso que não conseguimos entender", dizia Ritsuko, tentando explicar o caso.

O Comandante estava na enfermaria da NERV. Inexplicavelmente, ele estava fisica e mentalmente esgotado quando foi encontrado por Shinji e os outros. Ao que tudo indicava, Keel, que agora era mantido preso no Quartel General, era o responsável por isso, mas ninguém tinha nenhuma pista de como ele fizera aquilo, uma vez que não havia sido encontrado nenhum tipo de equipamento no local.

* * *

O quarto calmo e iluminado apenas pela luz que passava pelas pesadas cortinas que cobriam as janelas, pela primeira vez, transmitia alguma paz para Shinji, que estava sentado ao lado da cama, esperando Gendou acordar.

Aquele quarto não lhe trazia boas lembranças. Ali ele acordara por várias vezes, depois de enfrentar algum Anjo. Aquele teto, que para ele sempre parecera tão pouco familiar, naquele dia passou a ter um outro significado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele estava ao lado de seu pai e não se sentia rejeitado. Pelo contrário. Shinji tinha se decidido a aceitar o pedido de seu pai. Iria morar com ele, iria tentar restaurar, pelo menos parcialmente, sua família.

A visão de Gendou deitado sobre a cama era algo que Shinji não sabia direito como encarar. Gendou estava sem óculos, vestindo um pijama de hospital, dormindo tranqüilamente.

Nesse momento, Gendou abriu seus olhos. Olhou por alguns minutos para o teto.

"Não é um teto familiar..." disse, suspirando. Depois disso, olhou para Shinji.

"Olá, Shinji..." disse, "o que aconteceu?"

"O senhor... não se lembra de nada?" perguntou Shinji, confuso.

"Eu... não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu..."

"O senhor foi seqüestrado..."

"Disso eu me lembro... eu me lembro de estar com uma pessoa que eu conhecia... eu estava algemado numa cadeira... tivemos uma discussão... depois disso eu não lembro de mais nada..." disse Gendou, esforçando-se por lembrar de mais algum detalhe.

"Bem... isso... não importa muito agora..." disse Shinji, "o que importa é que agora o senhor está aqui... a salvo..."

"Obrigado, filho..." disse Gendou, olhando para Shinji.

"Eu... eu andei pensando na sua proposta..." disse Shinji.

Gendou arregalou os olhos.

"Eu decidi que vou morar com o senhor..." disse Shinji.

Um sorriso se abriu na face de Gendou.

"Nesse caso..." disse, sentando na cama e se apoiando em sua cabeceira, "você vai ter que parar de me chamar de 'senhor'..."

"Sim, senhor..." respondeu Shinji.

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram delicadas batidas na porta. Em seguida, Rei entrou no quarto. Ao ver Gendou recuperado, ela largou a sacola de roupas que carregava e correu até o Comandante, pegando em suas mãos.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Comandante..." disse, com um grande sorriso em sua face e com os olhos brilhando.

"Obrigado, Rei..." disse Gendou, meio sem jeito. "Mas... para que você trouxe essa sacola de roupas?" perguntou.

"São roupas suas... você não pretende sair daqui desse jeito, não é mesmo?" disse Rei, num tom divertido.

Os três riram descontraídamente.


	9. Despertar

Despertar

* * *

Shinji estava arrumando suas coisas para se mudar, o que não significava muito, visto que seus pertences eram não mais que o suficiente para encher uma valise de mão não muito grande. Alguns uniformes de escola, algumas outras roupas que ele praticamente não usava, seu SDAT, um par de sapatos extra e seus pertences pessoais – escova de dente, desodorante, esse tipo de coisa. Seu material de escola ia na sua mochila – pelo menos o que estava ali, já que boa parte ficava no seu armário, na própria escola. Era mais prático dessa maneira.

Misato apenas observava, apoiada no batente da porta do quarto de Shinji.

"Sinto muito por abandonar vocês desse jeito, Misato..." disse Shinji, quando fechou, sem grande dificuldade, o zíper da valise.

"Não fique assim, Shinji... afinal de contas, você está conseguindo o que sempre quis, que é morar com o seu pai... não é verdade?" respondeu Misato.

"Sim, eu acho que você tem razão..." disse Shinji, com um sorriso constrangido no rosto.

"E além disso, você não vai pra tão longe. O Comandante não mora a mais de três quadras daqui..." disse Misato, apontando com a cabeça para um prédio que era visível da janela de Shinji; esse prédio era um dos mais altos de Tokyo-3, mesmo ficando no subúrbio. Em geral, todos os prédios de Tokyo-3 que tinham mais de cinco andares ficavam no centro; eram aqueles que eram recolhidos durante os ataques.

"Eu prometo vir visitar vocês..." dizia Shinji a cada dez minutos.

"Tá bom, Shinji, a gente já entendeu..." disse Asuka, visivelmente contrariada por ver Shinji sair do apartamento, "se você vier aqui tantas vezes quanto está prometendo, eu juro que me mudo também!"

"Asuka!" disse Misato, num tom repreensivo.

"Está tudo bem, Misato... eu sei que ela não quis dizer isso..." disse Shinji, num tom sereno, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Asuka.

Ao ver os olhos de Shinji olhando para os seus, Asuka quase não agüentou. Precisou sair correndo para que ninguém visse as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Subiu até o telhado do prédio, sem perceber que Shinji estava logo atrás dela. Ele andava calmamente, com uma segurança que nunca aparentara ter. Como conseguia se manter assim, nem ele mesmo sabia. Tudo que Shinji sentia era que podia confiar em si mesmo.

Como previra, ele encontrou Asuka debruçada no parapeito, no topo do prédio. Ele tinha que admitir, Asuka era linda. Aquela era uma das visões mais belas que ele já tinha visto.

"Asuka...?" disse.

"Sai daqui..." disse, hesitante, Asuka.

Shinji deu um passo para trás, tencionando sair. Mas ele se deteve. 'Preciso resolver isso aqui e agora', pensou ele.

"Não", respondeu.

"Eu disse pra sair!" repetiu Asuka.

"Asuka, eu não vou sair daqui... desde aquele dia em que você desapareceu, minha vida não tem sido mais a mesma. Eu percebi que, de alguma forma... você... representa algo pra mim..."

Asuka tremeu ao ouvir isso. Então, era verdade. Ela acreditara até aquele dia que tudo não tinha passado de delírio seu devido à viagem que fizera naquele dia, indo parar num mundo completamente diferente... mas era verdade, não tinha sido imaginação sua...

"Asuka... quando eu te conheci eu jamais diria isso, mas..."

Será que aquilo era verdade mesmo? Como podia aquilo ser possível?

"Asuka, eu..."

Asuka não precisava ouvir o que Shinji ia dizer. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava tentando dizer. Ela queria dizer o mesmo. Mas havia algo que a impedia: o medo. Algo dentro dela dizia que ela não deveria se aproximar mais das pessoas... deveria se manter distante. Ela tentara por todos aqueles anos, mas... alguma coisa mais forte a empurrava para Shinji.

"Shinji, não..."

Shinji parou. A essa altura, estava a menos de um metro de distância de Asuka. Ela se virou para ele, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

"Não sei porque estou chorando desse jeito", disse, com um sorriso falso. "Você vai estar aqui perto... e... além disso, você não é o meu namorado nem nada disso... então eu não tenho porque ficar assim... além do mais, eu sempre disse... que meninos e meninas não deveriam morar juntos depois dos sete anos..."

"Pare com isso, Asuka..."

"Não, pare você... olha como você está me deixando! Eu nem consigo olhar pra você direito, sem querer estar perto de você..." disse Asuka. "Não me admira que tantas meninas na escola estejam de olho em você..." disse, com um sorriso melancólico.

"Na escola...? Eu... eu nunca percebi..." disse Shinji, envergonhado.

"Nossa, mas você é lerdo mesmo, hem?" disse Asuka, rindo de leve.

"Não é que eu seja lerdo, é que eu só tenho olhos pra você..." disse Shinji, constrangido.

Asuka arregalou os olhos. Aquilo sim, era inesperado. Em outras ocasiões, ela certamente teria colocado a vida de Shinji em perigo, bem como a de Kensuke e Touji, se eles estivessem por perto. Mas aquela não era a ocasião. A reação de Asuka foi contraditória à que se esperaria dela. Sem dizer mais nada, ela avançou para Shinji, que, quase num reflexo condicionado, hesitou. Mas Asuka não o ofendeu, nem o machucou. Ela enlaçou seus braços em volta de Shinji, e o apertou num abraço forte, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro. Shinji, surpreso, pareceu perder a respiração por um momento. A garota ruiva de olhos azuis o estava abraçando, e ele podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, ainda úmidos do banho. Sem pensar muito, Shinji retribuiu, colocando suas mãos nas costas de Asuka e apertando-a contra si mesmo, fazendo a sua parte num abraço longo e quente, há muito tempo adiado.

Por um momento, nada mais no mundo interessava aos dois.

* *

"Está tudo bem, Major", disse Gendou, quando Misato disse que ia atrás de Shinji.

"Tem certeza, Comandante?" perguntou Misato.

"Sim, certeza absoluta..." disse, confiante. "Mudando de assunto, eu já pedi para que você me chamasse pelo meu nome..."

"Desculpe Com... digo, Gendou... mas você também continua me chamando de Major..." retrucou Misato.

"Er... bem... então vamos parar por aqui, certo... Misato?"

"Concordo", respondeu Misato, com um sorriso.

Gendou retribuiu o sorriso e foi até a porta, olhar o corredor. No mesmo momento, ele voltou dizendo:

"Não precisa mais se preocupar, eles estão vindo", disse, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto.

Misato estranhou aquele sorriso. O que Gendou poderia ter visto que o deixaria daquele jeito? E o que ele queria dizer com 'eles'? Será que Shinji tinha mesmo ido atrás de Asuka? Será que...

Antes de Misato poder concluir seu raciocínio, Shinji e Asuka entraram pela porta e chegaram à sala, com um óbvio sorriso estampado em suas faces. Um sorriso ainda maior que o de Gendou se abriu em sua face quando ela notou que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

* *

Misato ia falar alguma coisa para Shinji e Asuka, quando a campainha tocou. Ela foi ver quem era.

"Olá Rei, entre" disse Misato, acompanhando-a até a sala.

Rei notou Shinji e Asuka, e deixou escapar um sorriso maroto. Shinji e Asuka, que já estavam um pouco envergonhados, ficaram com suas faces totalmente enrubescidas.

"Rei... onde está a sua mala?" perguntou Misato, ao perceber que a menina de olhos vermelhos não carregava nada além de sua mochila de escola.

"Não tenho nenhuma mala, tudo que tenho cabe aqui", disse, apontando uma pequena sacola plástica de supermercado, onde carregava dois uniformes escolares extras, um maiô e um par de sapatos.

"Hmm... acho que precisamos dar um jeito nisso..." disse Misato. "O que acha, Asuka?"

Asuka acordou de seu torpor.

"Concordo!", disse.

"Ótimo, então. Gendou, Shinji, vocês podem ir. Eu e Asuka vamos levar Rei para um banho de loja."

"Banho de loja? Mas eu não posso pagar por isso..." disse Rei, tentando escapar.

"Claro que pode. Pilotos têm um salário também", disse Gendou.

"Têm?" disse Shinji, confuso. "Eu não sabia..."

"Eu também não... que salário é esse?" concordou Asuka.

"Ora... mesmo sem noção do jeito que eu era eu não ia ser louco de fazer os pilotos arriscarem a vida sem receberem nada em troca... além disso, já foi um sufoco para o Ministério do Trabalho do Japão nos deixar em paz..." explicou Gendou.

"Bem... mas mesmo tendo dinheiro, eu não tenho como gastá-lo..." disse Rei.

"Claro que tem... o seu cartão da NERV não serve só para entrar no Quartel-General..." retrucou o Comandante.

"Muito bem, agora que está tudo explicado... vamos!" disse Misato, pegando Asuka e Rei pela mão, e arrastando as duas para fora. Atrás delas, iam Shinji e Gendou.

Do lado de fora do apartamento, Misato trancou a porta e virou-se para Shinji.

"Bem, é isso. Shinji, não esqueça de vir nos visitar. Se bem que eu acho que não preciso dizer isso, já que a Asuka mora aqui..." disse, piscando um olho para Asuka, que, por sua vez, voltou a ficar vermelha, bem como Shinji.

* * *

Respeito. Era isso o que os Lilims lhe inspiravam. Ele os odiava, certamente, mas, ainda assim, eles lhe inspiravam respeito. Tinham conseguido derrotar todos os seus irmãos até agora. Mas a ele eles não poderiam sobreviver. Seus poderes estavam muito além dos poderes daquela cópia barata de Adão.

Ele observava Hakone do alto de uma montanha, contemplando Tokyo-3 e o Lago Ashinoko.

'Já não me importa mais quem vai habitar este mundo. Mas os humanos devem perecer. E logo irão. Só preciso encontrar Lilith, ela é a única que tem esse poder.'

Ele já sentira a presença de Lilith naquele lugar. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele descobrir como encontrá-lo e dominá-lo. Ele sabia que ele ainda devia estar com a Lança de Longinus enterrada em seu peito, como ele próprio o deixara na Lua Vermelha. De outra forma, ele mal conseguiria estar ali. A Luz da Alma de Lilith o impediria sequer de se aproximar daquele lugar.

'Não se esqueça, Tabris, que ela ainda é um membro da Suprema Tríade... você não pode com os poderes dela!' advertira Keel em seu último encontro. Idiota, ele jamais pretendera enfrentá-lo. Ele queria tirar proveito da sua vulnerabilidade e usar o seu poder sobre a humanidade para varrê-la da face da Terra.

"E, por falar em você, Keel... é hora de acertarmos nossas contas..." murmurou, olhando para Tokyo-3. Dizendo isso, dirigiu-se ao Quartel General.

* * *

"Belldandy, você tem certeza que não quer que a gente vá com você?" perguntou Urd.

"Sim. Essa missão é minha responsabilidade. Eu não posso envolver vocês nisso mais do que vocês já se envolveram. Eu tenho que resolver isso, de uma vez por todas", respondeu Belldandy.

"Mas, irmã..."

"Não se preocupe, Skuld, eu ficarei bem, prometo" disse Belldandy, interrompendo sua irmã mais nova com um sorriso.

"E quanto ao Keiichi?" perguntou Urd.

"Eu não quero que ele saiba aonde eu fui. Ele pode querer vir atrás de mim, e isso é tremendamente perigoso. Eu confio em vocês para mantê-lo aqui."

"Certo", respondeu Urd.

Belldandy respondeu com um sorriso, e saiu.

O apartamento ficava no mesmo prédio do de Misato, alguns andares acima. Belldandy andava calmamente pelos corredores, até o elevador. Subiu até o último andar e dirigiu-se para o teto. Por uma questão de minutos ela não encontrou Shinji e Asuka saindo dali, abraçados.

Belldandy, então, fez-se invisível e alçou vôo, indo rapidamente em direção ao Quartel-General.

* * *

Já era noite quando Rei chegou com Misato e Asuka ao apartamento de Gendou e Shinji. Obviamente, foram eles dois a descarregar o carro e levar todas aquelas sacolas para o quarto que seria de Rei – que já estava devidamente mobiliado. Gendou tinha providenciado pessoalmente para que tanto Rei como Shinji tivessem, cada um, uma cama, um grande guarda-roupas, uma estante e uma escrivaninha, além de decoração e equipamento apropriado em seus quartos.

Era de se estranhar tamanha dedicação em um homem que até bem pouco tempo antes desprezava Shinji mais que tudo e simplesmente usava Rei como se fosse uma ferramenta. Gendou parecia ser outra pessoa desde aquele acidente com Shinji. Misato estava certa que alguma coisa que acontecera no dia em que Shinji voltara de dentro do Eva 01 o tinha feito mudar – mas o que poderia tê-lo feito mudar tão radicalmente era um mistério.

Shinji e Gendou foram levar as coisas de Rei para o quarto e depois voltaram para a sala, onde Misato, Asuka e Rei estavam sentadas no sofá, descansando um pouco. Assim que eles chegaram à sala, Misato disse:

"Bem, é hora de ir. Vamos Asuka."

"Tá bem..." disse, sem muita vontade, Asuka.

"Até mais, Rei, Shinji", disse Misato. "Acredito que nos veremos amanhã, certo Gendou?"

"Certamente", respondeu Gendou, levemente constrangido.

"Tchau, Rei" disse Asuka.

"Até amanhã", respondeu Rei.

"Até logo, Comandante", disse para Gendou.

"Até logo, Asuka", respondeu o Comandante.

"Eu vou com vocês até lá fora", disse Shinji.

"Asuka, eu te espero lá em casa!" disse Misato, com um sorriso malicioso.

Shinji e Asuka coraram de novo. Isso já estava virando uma rotina.

Shinji resolveu levar Asuka até o prédio onde ficava o apartamento de Misato. Os dois tinham mesmo o que conversar, de modo que a caminhada seria útil.

"Como vamos encarar o pessoal na escola amanhã?" foi a primeira pergunta de Shinji.

"Não sei. Mas provavelmente a pior parte vai ficar com você..." respondeu Asuka.

"Por que?"

"Ora, Shinji... você acha mesmo que eu não conheço a minha fama? Você me subestima se você acha isso... já posso até ver aquele tonto do Touji falando: 'demônios também amam'..."

"Er... bem.... pode ser..." disse Shinji, constrangido.

"Piadinhas não vão faltar... pode ter certeza!" disse Asuka. Pegando na mão de Shinji, completou:

"Mas, sinceramente, eu não me importo... não mais."

Aquele sorriso de Asuka amoleceu completamente Shinji. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam penetrar fundo em sua alma.

Os dois continuaram conversando, por muito tempo, até chegarem ao apartamento de Misato. Chegando lá, finalmente se despediram. Dessa vez, Asuka não precisou pedir, Shinji não prendeu a respiração. Os dois se aproximaram um do outro, e Shinji colocou seus braços em volta de Asuka. Eles olharam um nos olhos do outro, e viram que aquilo era o que deveriam ter feito muito tempo antes. Mas não era o momento de remoer o passado, mas sim de viver o presente. Seus rostos de aproximaram lentamente e, aos poucos, eles fecharam seus olhos. Asuka pendeu um pouco a cabeça para a direita, e então aconteceu. Seus lábios se tocaram, e Shinji e Asuka finalmente deixaram sair o que estivera preso em seus corações por tanto tempo. Mesmo sendo ainda tão jovens, mesmo sendo chamados de crianças, não hesitaram em demonstrar o que sentiam um pelo outro. Continuaram abraçados ainda por algum tempo, de olhos fechados, apenas apreciando aquele momento o máximo que podiam. Seus corações pareciam ter parado por um instante, para voltar a bater no instante seguinte, com força renovada e em perfeita harmonia um com o outro.

Shinji e Asuka estavam juntos. E nada em todo o mundo poderia separá-los naquele instante.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu em Tokyo-3. Shinji acordou um pouco mais cedo que de costume, tomou uma ducha e foi preparar o café da manhã. Ao chegar na cozinha, no entanto, encontrou seu pai e Rei já prontos e tomando seu café.

"Bom dia", disse Gendou.

"Er... bom dia" respondeu Shinji, um pouco confuso. "Eu ia preparar o café..."

"Não precisa, Shinji. Eu também sei cozinhar", explicou Gendou.

"Tudo bem... é que eu estava acostumado a preparar o café para todo mundo na casa da Misato..."

"Eu acho que todos nós vamos ter que nos reacostumar, agora que vivemos juntos..." disse Rei.

"É... eu acho que você tem razão..." disse Shinji.

"Especialmente você, Rei..." disse Gendou, com um toque de mistério.

"Como assim?" perguntou Shinji, confuso.

"Me encontrem hoje depois dos testes de sincronização. Há algo que eu preciso mostrar a vocês", respondeu Gendou.

* *

Shinji saiu de casa carregando uma sacola, além da sua usual mochila de escola. Se, por um lado, não precisava mais se preocupar em preparar o café para três pessoas, Misato e Asuka tinham ficado sem quem fizesse isso por elas. Por isso, preparou o café da maneira usual, embrulhando-o e colocando-o em uma sacola. Rei o acompanhou.

Gendou, por sua vez, saiu junto com eles, indo, no entanto, direto para a estação de trem, onde pegaria o transporte para o Quartel General.

Shinji chegou com Rei às sete e meia da manhã no apartamento de Misato. Ele sabia que era mais ou menos a essa hora que as duas acordavam; conseguira, a muito custo, acostuma-las a acordar mais cedo para tomar um café da manhã decente. Tocou a campainha, cujo som foi seguido por um rugido de quem havia acabado de acordar.

A porta se abriu, para revelar Misato no seu estado atual de toda manhã: ainda de pijamas, coçando a barriga e resmungando.

"Bom dia, Misato", disse.

"Bom dia, Shinji-kun... Rei..." respondeu a Major.

"Bom dia, Major", disse Rei.

"Eu trouxe o café para vocês", disse Shinji.

"Ah, Shinji... não precisava..." disse Misato, dando licença para Shinji e Rei entrarem no apartamento. "Eu mesma ia preparar alguma coisa..."

"Você tinha razão em se preocupar, Shinji..." comentou Rei.

O coração de Shinji parou por um breve instante ao ouvir a segunda moradora daquele apartamento sair de seu quarto.

"Misato, quem... ah, oi... bom dia..." disse Asuka, ao sair do quarto que antes era de Shinji. Ela tinha uma expressão de quem não dormira direito a noite inteira.

"Bom dia, Asuka..." respondeu Shinji. Seu coração batia forte agora. "Eu trouxe café pra vocês..."

Asuka olhou para a sacola que Shinji trazia. Depois, olhou com um sorriso vencedor na cara para Misato.

"Tá vendo? Eu não falei?", disse.

"Sim, sim... tudo bem, Asuka... você acertou..." disse Misato, contrariada.

"Desculpe a intromissão, mas... o que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou Rei.

"É que eu e a Misato apostamos pra ver se o Shinji ia passar aqui hoje de manhã", explicou Asuka.

"Pelo jeito, eu ganhei..." concluiu, ainda sorrindo para Misato.

Shinji foi até a cozinha e colocou o café na mesa para que Asuka e Misato pudessem se servir.

"Vocês não vão comer?" perguntou Misato, ao perceber que Shinji e Rei não faziam menção de se juntarem a ela e Asuka.

"Nós já comemos em casa, obrigada", respondeu Rei.

"Então, tudo bem", disse Asuka, aproveitando para pegar mais uma torrada.

* *

Terminado o café da manhã, Shinji, Asuka e Rei saíram para ir para a escola, deixando Misato em casa, arrumando-se para ir para o Quartel General.

Pouco depois, encontraram Touji e Kensuke, esperando no meio do caminho. Como usual, os dois correram para trás de Shinji para se proteger de Asuka.

"Esqueçam, seus idiotas, hoje vocês não vão ter o prazer de apanhar", retrucou Asuka ao movimento defensivo dos garotos. "E larguem o Shinji, já!", ordenou, puxando Shinji pelo braço para ficar ao seu lado. Nesse momento, o sinal de pedestres abriu. Asuka e Shinji, devidamente embaraçado, atravessaram a rua, seguidos por Rei e por Touji e Kensuke, esses dois últimos completamente bestificados.

"T-traidor..." murmurava Kensuke, olhando aterrorizado para Shinji.

Touji não sabia se ria ou se chorava de olhar para aquele casal, que não deixava de ser cômico, afinal de contas Asuka praticamente arrastava Shinji; a diferença é que agora ele estava a seu lado, e não atrás dela.

Rei apenas acompanhava o grupo, observando atentamente o comportamento de Asuka e Shinji. Ambos estavam muito diferentes de antes; Shinji deixara de ser o garoto tímido e assustado que chegara a Tokyo-3 durante o ataque do Terceiro Anjo.

* *

Na escola, como esperado, todo mundo parou para ver Shinji e Asuka almoçarem juntos pela primeira vez; Shinji sempre fizera o almoço de Asuka quando morava no apartamento de Misato, mas eles jamais haviam almoçado juntos – Shinji sempre ficava com Kensuke e Touji, enquanto Asuka ficava com Hikari e outras meninas. Outra coisa que tornava isso um fato bem curioso é que Asuka nunca sorria sem maldade para nenhum garoto na escola; no entanto, ela conversava animadamente com Shinji, distribuindo sorrisos a torto e a direito – de fato, o comportamento de Asuka tinha atraído a atenção tanto dos meninos da escola, cuja boa parte morria de inveja da sorte de Shinji, quanto das meninas, das quais uma parte igualmente grande tinha inveja de Asuka.

Fora isso, no entanto, o dia na escola se arrastou. O professor Fujisawa não cansava de falar sobre o Segundo Impacto. Ninguém, de fato, se lembrava de ele não ter passado um dia sequer sem falar a respeito. A única diferença era a incansável troca de mensagens entre os alunos através da rede de computadores da sala de aula. Shinji e Asuka eram seus principais alvos, obviamente.

Rei, invariavelmente, ficava olhando pela janela, ignorando completamente – bem como a maioria dos alunos – a ladainha do professor. Pensava, naquele momento, onde estaria Belldandy. Já fazia alguns dias que não a via, nem mesmo no Quartel General, onde supostamente ela estava infiltrada, disfarçada de major. A situação, apesar do que inspirava a relação de Shinji e Asuka, era bem preocupante; segundo Belldandy, a maior ameaça à humanidade estava prestes a chegar, na forma do mais terrível dos Anjos que tentavam destruí-la: Tabris. Quando ele atacaria? Mais importante, *como* ele atacaria? Os Anjos costumavam ter aparências nada usuais ou nem mesmo agradáveis... qual seria a forma desse último?

O toque de cinco celulares na sala de aula, seguido do barulho provocado pela sirene da escola e, logo depois, as da cidade, pareceram responder à sua primeira pergunta. Logo eles saberiam quem era aquele que eles esperavam que fosse o último Anjo.

* * *

Quando eles chegaram à NERV, no entanto, descobriram que não se tratava de nenhum a ameaça de algum Anjo; a situação parecia ser ainda mais séria.

"Misato! O que está acontecendo? O que pode estar atacando, se não é um Anjo??" perguntou Asuka, assim que encontrou Misato.

"Há vários Evas vindo pra cá, de várias direções!" disse Misato, rapidamente.

"Como é?" perguntou Kensuke, colocando-se à frente do grupo.

"Isso mesmo. Tem Unidades Evangelion desconhecidas vindo pra cá neste momento. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, vão até as gaiolas, vocês vão encontrar a Ritsuko e o Kaworu lá", ordenou Misato. "Kensuke, você vem comigo."

"Ritsuko e quem??" perguntou Asuka.

"Kaworu, a Quinta Criança. Eu já não tinha apresentado vocês?"

"Er... eu acho que não, Misato..." disse Shinji.

"Droga, que cabeça a minha..."

"Apresentou, sim, Misato... é que foi no dia em que o Comandante..."

"Ah, sim. É verdade...", disse Misato, interrompendo Asuka. "Acho que o Shinji mal notou que ele estava ali... bem, vocês o encontrarão nas gaiolas. Não temos muito tempo. Kensuke, vamos!"

"Sim, senhora!" respondeu Kensuke, seguindo Misato.

Shinji e os outros foram para os vestiários, trocar de roupa. Quando estavam com seus plug-suits vestidos, dirigiram-se para as gaiolas, onde entrariam em seus Evas. Lá, eles encontraram Ritsuko e um garoto de cabelo cinza e olhos vermelhos – o que deixou Rei bastante apreensiva.

"Olá, crianças. Acho que vocês já conhecem o Kaworu, a Quinta Criança. Ele é o piloto designado para o Evangelion Unidade 04", introduziu Ritsuko.

"Olá", disse Kaworu.

"Olá, muito prazer", disse Shinji, apertando a mão de Kaworu, que retribuiu pressionando delicadamente a mão de Shinji.

Asuka notou a maneira como Kaworu olhou para Shinji, e obviamente não gostou nada.

"Fique longe do Shinji", murmurou Asuka para o garoto de cabelos cinzentos.

Ao ouvir isso, Kaworu piscou por um instante, parecendo desconcertado. Depois, lançou um olhar malicioso para Asuka, que tinha se colocado bem no meio da linha de visão entre ele e Shinji.

Hikari e Rei não puderam deixar de achar aquilo engraçado. Aparentemente, Asuka era *realmente* ciumenta.

Kaworu, então, voltou-se para elas duas.

Rei, por sua vez, nada disse. Apenas uma troca de olhar entre ela e o garoto foi capaz de substituir qualquer conversa. Apenas por formalidade, eles apertaram as mãos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a expressão na face de Rei tinha voltado a ser aquela mesma expressão absolutamente neutra, sem qualquer demonstração de sentimento ou algo parecido. Essa expressão havia desaparecido há algum tempo da face de Rei; mas não demorou muito para que Rei voltasse ao normal, de modo que ninguém chegou a perceber isso.

"Chega de formalidades, pessoal. Há uma ameaça séria vindo aí. Vocês precisam acionar os Evas o quanto antes", disse Ritsuko. Como que adivinhando, seu intercomunicador tocou.

"Ritsuko, o que está acontecendo aí embaixo? Porque os Evas ainda não estão prontos?" interrogou Misato através do aparelho.

"Eles já estão indo", respondeu.

Os cinco pilotos entraram nos entry-plugs e acionaram os Evas, quase todos ao mesmo tempo. Hikari ainda não estava totalmente acostumada com o procedimento completo.

"Não se preocupe, Hikari, se tudo der certo, você nem vai precisar se acostumar com isso", disse Shinji, através do intercomunicador, tentando consolar a menina, que parecia um tanto nervosa. Uma pequena ruga fez-se visível na testa de Asuka, e ela só desapareceu depois que Shinji pediu desculpas pelo canal privado.

Os cinco gigantescos robôs se alinharam nas linhas de lançamento.

Para quem estava por perto, a visão era única: o Evangelion azul de Rei era o primeiro, à esquerda, seguido pelo púrpura de Shinji, o vermelho de Asuka, o preto de Hikari e o verde de Kaworu.

"Evangelion, Unidades 0 a 4! Lançar!", ordenou Misato.

No mesmo instante, as amarras das cinco Unidades se soltaram e eles foram catapultados a toda velocidade em direção à superfície. Cinco aberturas localizadas ao redor de Tokyo-3 se abriram e os Evas saíram cada um por uma, de forma que eles formassem um círculo com alguns quilômetros de diâmetro cujo centro coincidia com o centro da cidade.

Alguns minutos muito tensos se passaram, com as comunicações cortadas. Todos estavam com os olhos fixos no horizonte, esperando ver alguma coisa. Nada aparecia. No entanto, segundo as indicações do MAGI, havia nada menos que nove Unidades se dirigindo ao Geofront. No entanto, ainda não haviam indicações visuais.

"Eu estou vendo", disse Rei, cortando o silêncio. Todos os Evangelions olharam na direção apontada por Rei.

"Concentrem-se nessa direção", ordenou Misato. Imediatamente, todas as Unidades se movimentaram até ficarem umas do lado das outras, formando uma fileira, esperando a chegada do inimigo.

* * *

Belldandy estava no Quartel General. Devia aproveitar a chance que tinha, devido ao ataque repentino, e tentar encontrar o lugar onde Lilith se encontrava. De algum modo, ela soubera, desde a primeira vez que entrara no GeoFront, que aquele lugar era a lendária Lua Vermelha; portanto, Lilith só poderia estar ali. Era apenas uma questão de descobrir onde ele estava.

A Lenda não falava nada a respeito do confronto entre os anjos rebeldes e Lilith, de forma que Belldandy não imaginava como poderia encontrá-lo. Provavelmente, estava com sérios ferimentos, pois Belldandy mal conseguia sentir sua presença ali; era necessário um esforço além do comum para conseguir senti-lo.

* * *

Aos poucos, nove Evangelions brancos apareceram no horizonte. Parecia uma piada de mau gosto: alguém que dividia dos segredos da NERV aparentemente estava querendo se livrar deles.

"Keel, seu idiota..." murmurou Gendou.

"Ikari... o que houve?" perguntou Fuyutsuki, ouvindo o murmúrio do Comandante.

"São os velhotes, Kouzou. Esse é o ataque deles", disse Gendou, se retirando. "Por favor, assuma."

"Certo", respondeu Fuyutsuki, entendendo qual era a sua intenção.

Gendou saiu da Sala de Controle, e se dirigiu ao setor de detenção do Quartel General. Foi até o bloco de segurança máxima, no qual as celas não tinham nada mais que um vaso sanitário, uma cadeira e uma lâmpada bem fraca. Cada um desses cubículos era separado do mundo exterior por uma parece de trinta centímetros de concreto e por uma porta não menos desprezível.

Gendou caminhou um pouco e parou à frente de uma dessas celas. Digitou um código no terminal que havia ao lado da porta, fazendo-a deslizar para a direita, revelando, dentro do quarto, o responsável por aquele ataque repentino.

"Heheh... eu te avisei, Ikari... você não tem como escapar...".

"Pelo contrário, Keel... você é que está perdido. Mesmo que os seus Evas já tenham o órgão S², eles não serão capazes de nos atingir... nós temos tem 5 Evangelions... e nenhum deles é controlado por uma marionete..." respondeu Gendou.

"Heh... até parece... e a Primeira Criança, o que é então?"

"Ela deixou de ser uma marionete já faz tempo", retrucou.

Keel deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso.

"Ah, é? Tenho certeza que você soube aproveitá-la muito bem, então...", disse.

Gendou acertou um murro na cara de Keel assim que este terminou de falar, arrebentando seu aparelho ótico.

"Não se atreva a repetir uma coisa dessas."

"Heh... ficou nervosinho, é?" disse Keel, com a mão sobre seus olhos, que agora eram inúteis. Sem aqueles óculos especiais, Keel era completamente cego.

"Você está acabado, Keel. E eu vou garantir que você não interfira mais" finalizou Gendou. "Podem retirá-lo", ordenou. No momento seguinte, três soldados entraram na cela e levaram Keel. Gendou saiu atrás deles.

"O que há, Gendou? Aceitou a minha ajuda até agora, e de repente você se volta contra mim! O que houve com você? Aquele moleque te amoleceu, é?" gritou Keel.

Keel nem parecia mais o mesmo. Em outras situações, ele jamais teria falado daquele jeito, e muito menos teria gritado. Parecia, agora, nada mais que um velho rabugento e fraco. Ao que parecia, nem mesmo ele era inatingível.

Gendou andou até a frente dele, e o agarrou pelo colarinho, levantando-o do chão. A sua feição naquele momento realmente assustou até mesmo os soldados que estavam carregando Keel.

"Aquele... moleque, seu velho idiota... é meu filho!"

* * *

Os Evangelions inimigos estava agora frente a frente com as Unidades da NERV. As duas fileiras se encaravam, esperando quem fizesse o primeiro movimento.

De repente, as Unidades inimigas se curvaram, e asas saíram de suas costas. Alarmados, Shinji e os outros se prepararam para o ataque; no entanto, ao contrário do que esperavam, elas não atacaram; alçaram vôo e pousaram novamente, formando um círculo em volta dos cinco. Como que reagindo naturalmente, eles também formaram um círculo, voltados para fora, encarando os inimigos.

* * *

Belldandy continuava procurando por alguma pista de Lilith. Já tinha conseguido chegar a um nível bem mais subterrâneo da base, estando agora numa área surpreendentemente parecida com a base que havia mais acima; ao que tudo indicava, aquele lugar havia sido abandonado por algum motivo.

"Olá, Major, não esperava encontrá-la por aqui", disse alguém, subitamente, assustando Belldandy.

"Quem...?" disse Belldandy, voltando-se para ver de quem se tratava.

"Eu não sabia que você também dava uma de espiã, de vez em quando..." disse Kaji, saindo das sombras.

"Kaji-san...? O que faz aqui?" perguntou Belldandy, se recompondo do susto.

"Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você... estou tentando descobrir a verdade a respeito da NERV e dos Evangelions... há muitos mistérios que rondam essas armas, que todos dizem ser a nossa única esperança... você não concorda comigo?" disse, apontando uma arma para Belldandy.

Belldandy, por sua vez, percebeu o risco que Kaji acreditava que ela corria, e resolveu deixá-lo acreditar que realmente a ameaçava. Talvez assim pudesse descobrir alguma coisa.

"Er... Kaji-san... não é o que você está pensando...", disse.

"Como assim, não é o que eu estou pensando? Até parece que você não está ligada ao Comandante, provavelmente fazendo contra-espionagem para me desmascarar..." disse Kaji, acreditando firmemente que Belldandy estava ali para investigar suas ações. "Por isso, vou te mostrar o que o Comandante guarda com tanto cuidado...", disse.

Belldandy, imaginando o que Kaji poderia ter descoberto, apenas o seguiu pelos corredores escuros.

Aquele lugar era incrivelmente parecido com a base atual. Aquele próprio lugar parecia ter sido usado como base, antes do atual. O que teria acontecido para forçar todos a construírem um novo complexo? Belldandy seguia Kaji por vários corredores, passando por salas que, excetuado o caos em que se encontravam, eram idêntica às atuais, centenas de metros acima, inclusive uma sala que lembrava uma sala de testes de sincronia, com os vidros de proteção quebrados, com uma marca que parecia ter sido originada pela mão de um Eva.

Eles continuaram andando, até chegar a uma grande porta de metal. Kaji abriu-a utilizando um código numérico e passando o seu cartão por um leitor. A porta se abriu, para revelar outro corredor, onde eram visíveis várias portas de metal fechadas, e um portal gigantesco ao fundo. Um Eva passaria por aquele portal.

Kaji foi andando direto até ele, achou um console que ficava à esquerda, na parece, digitou dois códigos e passou seu cartão. Nesse momento, a imensa porta de metal começou a se movimentar, revelando o que havia na sala seguinte.

* * *

"Eu não agüento mais esperar! Eu vou atacar!" disse Asuka.

"Asuka, espere!" disse Misato pelo intercomunicador. Mas já era tarde. Asuka investia contra um dos Evas inimigos, lança em punho.

"Shinji, me dê cobertura!" gritou.

"C... certo!" respondeu Shinji, se movimentando para ficar logo atrás da Unidade 02.

Asuka investiu com tudo no primeiro Eva, fincando a lança com toda força eu seu peito, danificando o núcleo. Jogando-o no chão e se apoiando em cima dele, tomou a sua arma, que parecia uma grande lâmina, com dois espaços para as mãos de um Eva. Feito isso, ela partiu para cima do segundo Eva, que rechaçou o golpe.

"Bem, então é isso... eu não vou ficar aqui parado", disse Kaworu, investindo também contra a Unidade que estava ao lado da que Asuka estava atacando.

"Hikari... vamos ficar aqui, dando cobertura aos três", disse Rei.

"Certo", respondeu Hikari.

As Unidades de Rei e Hikari se posicionaram de forma a cobrir a retaguarda de Shinji, Asuka e Kaworu o melhor possível, armadas com duas lanças de lâmina progressiva – uma espécie de faca progressiva com um cabo muito longo.

Asuka manejava com certa dificuldade a estranha lança que tomara do primeiro Eva, mas conseguia se desviar dos ataques do inimigo. Kaworu, por sua vez, também tinha conseguido tomar a arma de seu inimigo, golpeando-o na cabeça logo em seguida.

O Eva que estava à direita de Shinji ameaçou atacar Asuka, o que fez Shinji reagir e atacá-lo. Antes que o Eva inimigo pudesse perceber, Shinji tinha enfiado o machado da Unidade 01 em seu núcleo, tirando-o de ação.

'Não importa se há uma pessoa aí dentro...' pensava Shinji consigo mesmo. 'Se ela tenta machucar a Asuka, eu não me importo...'

Asuka conseguiu desviar do inimigo e acertar um golpe certeiro em seu pescoço, quase arrancando-lhe a cabeça.

Contando com os Evas inimigos que Shinji e Kaworu havam derrubado, quatro deles já haviam sido inutilizados, de forma que haviam restado cinco.

"Ótimo... agora é um pra um..." comentou Asuka entre os dentes.

Naquele momento, o Comandante chegou à Sala de Controle.

"Qual a situação?" perguntou.

"São nove Evas inimigos ao todo", disse Misato. "Quatro deles já foram derrubados. No momento eles estão parados. Os nossos Evas estão em círculo, de costas uns para os outros, cercados pelos inimigos" concluiu, imaginando porque os outros Evas não aproveitaram quando Asuka atacou.

"Mande-os atacar", ordenou Gendou.

"Entendido", respondeu Misato. "Vocês ouviram! Ataquem!", ordenou pelo microfone.

"Espera!" disse Hikari, no momento em que os cinco Evas iam avançar para atacar os inimigos. "Se a gente atacar sem mais nem menos, a gente não vai ter muita chance. Eu proponho que eu e Rei fiquemos na retaguarda de vocês três. Assim, vocês podem atacar enquanto a gente cuida pra que vocês não sejam atacados".

"Hikari está certa", disse Misato. "Façam como ela propôs."

"Entendido!" disseram as cinco vozes através do intercomunicador.

Logo depois disso, os Evangelions azul e preto se posicionaram de forma a cobrir o verde, o vermelho e o púrpura.

Asuka foi a primeira a avançar, usando a lâmina que havia tomado do primeiro Eva para atacar o que estava bem à sua frente. Ela foi acompanhada de perto por Shinji e Kaworu, que fizeram o mesmo, pela sua direita e pela esquerda, respectivamente.

Asuka tentou acertar a cabeça de seu inimigo com a lâmina, mas ele se defendeu com a sua própria, fazendo a arma de Asuka voltar pelo caminho que havia feito. Ato contínuo, o Eva inimigo fez o mesmo, não dando tempo a Asuka de bloquear o ataque. Ela girou o corpo, de forma que a lâmina passou de raspão pelo peito de seu Eva. Com a força do golpe, a lâmina ficou presa no chão, o que possibilitou a Asuka dar um golpe certeiro no Eva inimigo, arrancando-lhe a cabeça.

"Heh... menos um!" disse, comemorando.

Kaworu atacou o Eva à sua frente. Investiu contra ele e, desviando-se do golpe defensivo, fincou sua lança no peito da Unidade inimiga, sem dar muita chance de reação.

"Sua vez, Shinji... mostre o que sabe... heheh..." disse Asuka, desafiando.

"Asuka, não destraia o Shinji!", bronqueou Misato pelo intercomunicador.

"Tá, tá..." resmungou a ruiva.

Shinji preferiu esperar o Eva branco atacar, o que levou algum tempo, já que os dois não pareciam ter a tendência de tomar a iniciativa.

"Ah, eu não vou ficar aqui assistindo... ainda tem mais dois Evas inimigos pra atacar!" disse Asuka, virando-se para atacar mais um Eva. Quando ela fez isso, ela notou o que ninguém havia percebido: Rei e Hikari estavam sofrendo para conter dois Evas brancos e furiosos. "Droga!" disse, correndo para ajudá-las, pulando em um deles. Kaworu preferiu ficar na retaguarda das três meninas.

Os três inimigos que Rei e Hikari tentavam deter atacavam furiosamente, e elas se defendiam como podiam; Rei se esquivava dos ataques e dava chutes para afastá-los, enquanto Hikari preferia simplesmente investir contra eles, torcendo que eles não a acertassem; de fato, alguma experiência fazia falta nesse caso. Asuka pulou justamente no eva que a estava atacando naquele momento, com a lança direcionada à face dele. Ela não acertou em cheio, mas causou um grave ferimento em seu ombro. Ato contínuo, Asuka aproveitou a investida de Hikari contra esse Eva e, quando ele caiu no chão, fincou a lança em seu peito, acertando-o no seu núcleo.

Shinji, por sua vez, finalmente cansou-se de esperar que o Eva o atacasse. Resolveu investir contra ele, com o machado armado, pronto para acertar o pescoço do inimigo. No entanto, a lança dele veio repentinamente contra ele, e ao se esquivar ele perdeu o equilíbrio, o que o fez cair no chão, do lado direito de seu oponente, que o olhou de cima abaixo, e moveu a sua lança numa circunferência rente ao chão, tencionando cortá-lo ao meio, mas foi impedido por Kaworu, que colocou a sua própria lança no meio do caminho, impedindo que ele atingisse a Unidade 01. Graças a isso, Shinji, sem pensar muito, pôde se levantar e atingir o abdômen do inimigo com o machado, provocando um grande ferimento. Isso fez com que ele se curvasse, e Shinji acertou um segundo golpe com o machado no que seria o seu queixo, arrancando sua mandíbula. Kaworu aproveitou e acertou um golpe certeiro com sua lança na região entre o pescoço e o ombro do oponente, criando uma abertura que seguia até quase alcançar a metade de seu dorso. Isso o tirou completamente de ação.

Shinji olhou impressionado para seu novo colega.

"O-obrigado..." disse.

"De nada..." respondeu Kaworu, com um sorriso.

Restava apenas um deles agora.

Rei e Asuka se entreolharam por um momento.

O que aconteceu em seguida deixaria a todos perplexos. Rei se abaixou e pegou a lança do Eva que Asuka tinha acabado de derrubar e a empunhou com o braço direito. Asuka empunhava a sua com o braço direito. As duas se alinharam, e cruzaram as duas lanças na diagonal, formando um "X" à frente delas. No momento exato, quando o Eva inimigo ficou bem à frente delas, as duas partiram, investido contra ele; quando chegaram perto, começaram a erguer as duas lanças rapidamente, empregando todas as suas forças, num ataque em forma de cruz que atingiu ambos os alvos, derrubando-o na mesma hora; ato contínuo, elas fizeram uma volta no ar com suas lanças e as cravaram nos seus oponentes.

Dessa forma, elas finalizaram magistralmente a defesa de Tokyo-3 de sua maior ameaça até então. Elas próprias ficaram impressionadas com tal trabalho de equipe; considerando-se que elas mal se suportavam quando se conheceram, aquilo era um avanço inegável.

* * *

Muito abaixo de onde a batalha ocorria, Kaji e Belldandy esperavam que a imensa porta na frente da qual eles se encontravam se abrisse. Assim que se abriu uma fenda de um pouco mais de um metro, eles passaram para uma imensa sala que, ainda que mal iluminada, parecia realmente gigantesca.

Belldandy sentia agora uma presença muito forte; estava certa de que Lilith estava ali.

De fato, quando as luzes se acenderam, elas revelaram um imenso ser de aparência humana, aproximadamente do tamanho de um Evangelion. Ele estava preso a uma imensa cruz vermelha. Além disso, havia um a imensa lança cravada em seu peito – a Lança de Longinus.

Belldandy estava boquiaberta.

Kaji soltou um sorriso vitorioso.

"Pelo jeito você não sabia disso... não sabia que o Comandante esconde Adão aqui embaixo...", disse.

"Esse não é Adão..." retrucou Belldandy. "Esse é Lilith... aprisionado na Lua Vermelha pelos Anjos Rebeldes em tempos imemoriais...", disse, com o olhar fixo na máscara que cobria o rosto de Lilith.

Dessa vez, Kaji foi quem ficou boquiaberto.

"O que...?" perguntou, hesitante.

Belldandy nunca parecera tão séria antes.

"Se Lilith realmente está aqui, quer dizer que a ameaça realmente existe e é muito séria... talvez o próprio Tabris já saiba a respeito deste lugar...", dizia para si mesma.

"Do que você está falando?" disse Kaji, exasperado. Aquela major sabia muito mais do que ele imaginava. Kaji mal sabia do que ela estava falando. "Que história é essa de 'Tabris' e 'Lilith'?", interrogou, apontando uma arma para Belldandy.

Belldandy olhou para o rosto desconcertado de Kaji. Ela soltou um sorriso misterioso, e saiu tranqüilamente pela imensa porta, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Kaji ficou ali ainda, por algum tempo. Virou-se e observou Lilith. Por um instante, ele achou que era alvo de seu olhar.

Voltou-se para sair, não sem antes dar uma última olhada para o grande ser branco às suas costas. 'Será possível...?', pensou. E retirou-se, deixando as luzes atrás de si iluminarem Lilith.

A imensa porta se fechou com um estrondo.

Com imensa dificuldade, Lilith ergueu sua cabeça na direção de onde viera aquele ruído.

"Finalmente... é chegada a hora da retomada..."


	10. Reunião de Família

**Reunião de Família**

* * *

_Primeira Parte -_ O Nascimento de uma Amizade

* * *

"Parabéns!" gritou Misato, ao ver o golpe desferido por Rei e Asuka no último Evangelion inimigo.

"Conseguimos..." murmurou Rei.

"Sim, conseguimos..." disse Asuka, como se quisesse convencer a si mesma de que aquilo não era um sonho.

Os cinco Evangelions estavam de pé, olhando uns para os outros.

Um turbilhão de emoções tomava conta de Shinji nesse momento. Eles tinham finalmente vencido seu maior desafio; mais que isso, ele próprio, Shinji, tinha conseguido vencer a si mesmo e finalmente lutara com todas as suas forças contra o inimigo.

Mas algo ainda perturbava Misato, no meio da comemoração pela vitória. Os Evangelions não tomaram a iniciativa para atacar. Em todas as ocasiões, quem tomou essa iniciativa foi um Eva da NERV.

'Isso não faz sentido...' pensava consigo mesma. 'Porquê eles estariam parados, se estavam bem na frente do alvo deles? Era como se eles estivessem esperando por alguma coisa...'

* * *

"Parabéns a todos", disse o Comandante, ao encontrar com os pilotos na área de lançamento dos Evas.

"Obrigado..." disse Shinji, encabulado.

"Ei, seu tonto... ele é seu pai, não é? Porquê você tá todo envergonhado??" perguntou Asuka.

"Porque... ainda não estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa vindo dele..." disse Shinji, de modo que apenas Asuka pudesse ouvir.

Gendou percebeu esse pequeno diálogo entre os dois, e se aproximou.

"Asuka, porque você não vem jantar conosco hoje à noite?", convidou.

"Ahn... er... eu... adoraria..." disse Asuka, tão encabulada quanto Shinji.

O Comandante deixou sair um sorriso em seu rosto, e se afastou.

Misato, que estivera olhando a interação entre os três a alguma distância, não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

"Ei, vocês vão ficar aí o dia inteiro? Os outros já foram pro vestiário! Vamos, vocês dois, pra baixo do chuveiro também!", disse.

Ainda mais envergonhados, os dois seguiram para os vestiários.

* * *

Ao sair do vestiário, Shinji encontrou com Belldandy.

"Olá, Shinji-san!"

"Olá, Belldandy! Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Meus parabéns, você lutou muito bem hoje."

"Ah... obrigado" disse Shinji, encabulado pelo cumprimento.

Belldandy notou, e preferiu mudar de assunto.

"Gostaria de jantar conosco lá em casa hoje?"

"Hoje...? Não vai dar... Asuka vai jantar lá em casa, meu pai a convidou agora há pouco..."

"Ah... que pena..." disse Belldandy, desapontada. "E que tal amanhã?"

"Amanhã... está bem, amanhã eu estarei lá", disse Shinji.

"Olá", disse Asuka, num tom desagradável, por trás de Shinji.

"Olá, Asuka-san", disse Belldandy, com um sorriso.

"Asuka... oi..." disse Shinji, tremendo.

"Sobre o quê vocês estavam falando?", perguntou Asuka.

"Ahn... nada demais... só estávamos falando sobre a batalha de hoje..." disse Shinji.

"Ah... sei..." disse Asuka, mudando de tom. "Obviamente vocês estavam falando de como eu me saí bem, certo Rei?"

"Com certeza", disse Rei, que chegava naquele instante. "Nossa performance foi inigualável", afirmou, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Vocês duas com certeza têm bastante auto-confiança..." disse Kaworu, chegando logo atrás. "Não acha, Major?" disse, dirigindo-se a Belldandy.

"S-sim, claro..." disse Belldandy, presa pelo olhar de Kaworu.

"Até logo", disse, começando a se afastar, em direção à saída.

"E-espere!" disse Shinji. "Nós vamos jantar juntos hoje, você não quer ir conosco?"

Kaworu se voltou, olhando para o grupo que deixara pra trás.

Shinji tinha um olhar de dúvida, olhando alternadamente para ele e para o chão. Parecfia mal saber por quê tinha feito aquele convite. Asuka lançava um olhar raivoso para Shinji, provavelmente contrariada com alguma coisa. Típico. Rei o observava com seus olhos vermelhos e perscrutadores. Hikari, alheia ao que se passava, ajeitava algumas dobras de seu uniforme de escola. Belldandy, estando atrás do grupo, era a única ali cujo olhar Kaworu não conseguia decifrar. Ele não conseguiria saber o que se passava na mente dela apenas com o olhar.

De qualquer forma, seu olhar era um tanto ameaçador. Ela não tinha a expressão fechada, mas seu olhar obviamente revelava uma certa hostilidade.

"Não, mas muito obrigado pelo convite", respondeu Kaworu. Sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e foi embora.

"Que idéia foi essa??" perguntou Asuka, revoltada, assim que ficou a sós com Shinji, no elevador.

"Como assim...?"

"Essa idéia maluca de convidar aquele cara pra jantar com a gente! E ainda por cima falar que era todo mundo!! O seu pai convidou apenas a mim, então só eu deveria ir!!"

"Calma Asuka..." disse Shinji, receoso. "É apenas um jantar... e depois, nós não estaríamos sozinhos mesmo... a Rei estaria conosco... ela mora lá em casa também, lembra?"

"Não interessa! Você poderia pelo menos ter perguntado pra mim!" exclamou Asuka, se afastando.

"Asuka! Espere!" disse Shinji, mas já era tarde demais. Asuka saíra do elevador e a porta se fechara.

* * *

Shinji passou o resto do dia em agonia, até a noite, quando foi para casa com seu pai e Rei.

"Asuka não viria conosco?", perguntou Rei.

"Não, ela vai aparecer depois lá em casa", respondeu Shinji, sem ter muita certeza se Asuka realmente apareceria.

"É bom ela aparecer, porque hoje eu vou cozinhar..." comentou Gendou.

"Você...? Cozinhar??" perguntou Shinji, descrente.

"Por quê... você duvida?"

"A comida do Comandante é excelente, Shinji. Creio que você vai gostar", disse Rei.

"Não é sempre que eu cozinho", disse Gendou. "Mas hoje é uma ocasião importante."

Shinji permaneceu calado, surpreso por saber que seu pai iria fazer a janta naquele dia. Mas o que realmente o perturbava era o fato de Asuka ter ficado irritada, por um motivo que ele ainda não sabia direito qual era.

Os três chegaram ao apartamento, depois de uma passada rápida num mercado. Rei foi para seu quarto, dizendo que ia estudar.

"Me chamem quando estiver pronto", disse.

Shinji e Gendou sentaram-se um pouco na sala. Shinji ia ligar a televisão, mas foi interrompido por Gendou.

"Shinji... está tudo bem?"

"Sim, claro... por quê?"

"Porque você está pensativo demais desde que deixamos o QG... o que houve?"

"Eu não sei..." disse Shinji, evasivo.

"Como assim?"

"Asuka ficou irritada comigo, mas eu não sei por quê..."

"Ah... entendo. Essas coisas acontecem... Veja, Shinji, quando nos relacionamos com uma mulher precisamos ser atentos a tudo... às vezes um pequeno detalhe no momento errado é suficiente para por tudo a perder..."

"Por quê elas têm que ser tão detalhistas?"

"Não sei, Shinji... elas apenas são assim e temos que aceitá-las do jeito que são... provavelmente Asuka estava com ciúmes de você... eu te vi conversando com a Major Belldandy quando você saiu do vestiário... provavelmente ela não gostou disso... e conhecendo Asuka, isso é bem possível..."

"É... tem razão..." disse Shinji, pensativo. "Agora que você falou, realmente a Asuka é um tanto possessiva..."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"A minha mãe era assim também...?" perguntou Shinji.

"A sua mãe...? Não, ela tinha ciúmes às vezes, mas nunca foi tão possessiva... mas eu devo confessar que ela não gostava muito quando eu estava junto com Naoko, por exemplo..."

"Com quem...?" perguntou Shinji, confuso.

"Akagi Naoko. A mãe de Ritsuko. Ela trabalhou na NERV há vários anos atrás...", disse Gendou. Por um momento, sua expressão ficou sombria.

"A mãe da Dra. Ritsuko...?"

Pai e filho ficaram novamente quietos.

Gendou finalmente se levantou.

"Bem, é hora de começar a preparar as coisas. Asuka deve chegar logo..."

"Certo... mas você acha mesmo que ela vem? Ela ficou tão aborrecida hoje..." disse Shinji, em dúvida a respeito de Asuka.

"É claro que vem... não é uma coisa dessas que a impediria de vir... além disso, ela é orgulhosa demais para fugir assim de você..." disse Gendou, piscando um olho.

Shinji não pôde conter um sorriso ao pensar nesse traço da personalidade de Asuka. O orgulho dela de fato já havia sido fonte de situações bem engraçadas...

* * *

Asuka passou o resto do dia evitando Shinji. Assim que se separou dele no elevador, fora embora do QG e ainda estava em dúvida a respeito do que fazer. Não sabia se ia sua casa ou para a casa de Shinji, ou se ficava por ali mesmo.

Ela estivera andando por toda a tarde, a esmo por Tokyo-3. Naquele momento, o sol estava se pondo atrás do Monte Fuji, que aparecia ao longe no horizonte.

Uma noite de céu estrelado agora se colocava no lugar do azul que quase sempre dominava os céus daquela região.

Asuka estava, agora, no mirante onde, semanas antes, Belldandy encontrara suas irmãs.

Uma sirene tocou, sinalizando que os prédios estavam prestes a subir novamente para a superfície. O chão de Tokyo-3 se abriu em alguns pontos, e desses lugares começaram a emergir os altos prédios que compunham a cidade. `

Durante os minutos que se passaram enquanto os prédios iam se erguendo aos poucos, bloqueando parcialmente a vista do horizonte, Asuka ia repassando em sua mente tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Shinji.

A luta juntos, na Unidade 2, contra o Anjo, no meio do mar.

A semana que passaram trancados no mesmo quarto, obrigados por Misato a se sincronizar para derrotar outro Anjo.

A difícil separação quando houve aquele "incidente" com Belldandy.

Como ela se sentira sozinha quanto ficou longe dele.

Como ela ficara preocupada quando soubera que Shinji havia sido absorvido pela Unidade 1.

O alívio de ver Shinji vivo e bem.

A felicidade de finalmente saber que ele sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

O sentimento amargo de ver como Shinji se dava bem com outras garotas.

Com Rei.

Com Belldandy.

Até mesmo com Hikari.

O ciúme.

No momento em que essa palavra passou pela sua mente, foi como se ela tivesse acordado de um sonho. Um sonho ruim. Ela arregalou os olhos, e olhou para trás.

"O que...?"

"Shinji e o Comandante estão preocupados com você", disse Rei, aproximando-se lentamente e se apoiando no pára-peito, ao lado dela.

"Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?" pergundou Asuka.

"Não sei. Algo me disse que você estaria aqui, e que eu deveria vir te encontrar. Isso é tudo."

"Sei... típico de você... pra quê esse mistério todo?"

"Mistério...?"

"Claro... você nunca fala de si mesma, e ninguém sabe quase nada sobre você... você é uma incógnita, sabia?"

Rei pensou por um momento.

"Eu sou...? Porquê?"

"Mas é óbvio! É porque você não tem sentimentos! Ninguém nunca viu você sorrir ou chorar, é sempre essa máquina, sem mostrar emoção nenhuma..."

"Não tenho...?" disse Rei, hesitando por um momento. Sim, aquilo era verdade. Ela não tinha sentimentos. Afinal, Rei mal conhecia a sensação de rir ou chorar, ficar chateada ou com raiva. Por isso, era justo dizer que ela não tinha sentimentos.

Não era?

Não.

Isso era uma mentira. Asuka estava enganando a si mesma, e aos outros. Rei tinha sentimentos, mas eles jamais haviam despertado. Foram Shinji e Belldandy que mostraram isso a ela. Aos poucos, seus sentimentos vinham à tona, mostrando-lhe que a vida vale a pena ser vivida, não porque ela seja boa ou ruim, justa ou injusta. Mas porque só a experiência de viver como um ser humano já valia por si só mais que todos os tesouros do mundo.

E então, Rei conheceu mais um sentimento.

A Raiva.

Asuka já tinha esses sentimentos, mas não era capaz de entendê-los. Como ela podia escondê-los assim? Porquê ela tinha vergonha disso? Isso deveria ser motivo de orgulho!

E outro sentimento apareceu.

A Pena.

Asuka devia ter se machucado muito no passado, por causa desses sentimentos. E, por não saber lidar com isso, preferiu escondê-los atrás de uma carapaça que, julgara, seria intransponível.

Doce ilusão.

Essa era a sua maior mostra de fragilidade.

E, finalmente, um terceiro sentimento apareceu.

A Simpatia.

Asuka, apesar de tudo, também era humana. Afinal, qual pessoa que nunca escondera seus sentimentos pelo menos uma vez? Quem poderia julgar Asuka? Quem poderia acusá-la? Todos têm coisas que não querem mostrar às outras pessoas. Sentimentos, sensações, desejos.

Esconder isso é absolutamente normal.

Rei, então, finalmente entendeu o que Belldandy lhe explicara há tempos.

E abriu um sorriso reconfortante para Asuka.

Asuka, por sua vez, ficou espantada. Ela nunca vira Rei demonstrar qualquer sentimento antes e aquele sorriso era, no mínimo, perturbador.

Mas era, ao mesmo tempo, tranqüilo e acolhedor.

"Sim, Asuka... eu tenho sentimentos. Mas eles foram crescendo aos poucos, e hoje, finalmente, graças a você eu entendi o que eles significam para mim. Entendi porquê estou aqui. E eu quero que você entenda, assim como eu mesma preciso entender... mas isso é algo que você deve alcançar por si mesma.

O que eu posso dizer a você é que você não deve nunca fugir de si mesma, nem de seus sentimentos, porque eles nunca a abandonarão. Você não está sozinha, e seus sentimentos provam isso. Eles são sua ligação com as outras pessoas."

Asuka repentinamente se sentiu envergonhada pelo que disse. De fato, estava muito impressionada em ver Rei não apenas mostrando algum sentimento como também ensinando-lhe algo a respeito.

Um sorriso triste tomou seus lábios.

"Hmm... parece que sou eu que não entendo nada... sou eu a inútil aqui..."

"Asuka... não tente enganar a si mesma", disse Rei.

"Eu só estou dizendo a verdade... nem mesmo pilotar o Eva, algo que eu nasci pra fazer, eu consigo direito..." disse, com os olhos lacrimejando.

Rei deixou o sorriso sair de seu rosto, e adquiriu uma expressão séria. Avançou até Asuka e a encarou.

Mas Asuka desviava o olhar.

"Asuka... deixe disso..."

"É a pura verdade..." disse Asuka.

Rei permaneceu em silêncio, mas sua mão deixou uma marca vermelha no rosto de Asuka.

Asuka, espantada, levou a mão até a região que ficara vermelha, com a marca da mão de Rei.

Rei, por sua vez, encarava Asuka furiosamente.

"Olhe o que você está dizendo! Você acha que alguém vem para este mundo sem nenhum propósito? Isso é um absurdo. Tão absurdo quanto dizer que você nasceu para pilotar o Eva."

"Mas... então... por quê eu estou aqui?!" perguntou Asuka, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. "Me diga! Porquê? Por quê?!"

Asuka agachara-se no chão, com as mãos cobrindo os olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas. Ela já não podia mais segurar a ansiedade que a perseguia há tanto tempo.

Quando acabassem os Anjos, e não houvesse mais necessidade do Eva, o que seria dela? Para onde ela iria? O que ela faria?

Rei agachou-se também, junto a Asuka.

"Asuka... não fique assim. Você não nasceu para pilotar o Eva... eu tenho certeza que há um propósito para você estar aqui. Você não deve temer o futuro... ele ainda não foi decidido. Pilotar o Evangelion é algo que você pode e deve fazer. Mas isso não deve se tornar tudo o que tem sentido em sua vida. Você não deve deixar que apenas isso signifique tudo para você. Há tantas outras coisas em que pensar! Você é super-dotada, já se formou na faculdade. É uma menina linda que tem o respeito de tanta gente... você sempre mostrou ser forte e decidida, pois mostre isso uma vez mais. Mostre que você não depende do Evangelion. Você tem pessoas em quem confiar."

"Não... eu não quero confiar em mais ninguém... eu não quero me machucar de novo..."

Rei abraçou Asuka, e deixou que ela chorasse até adormecer.

* * *

Asuka estava de pé, em algum lugar desconhecido. Havia tanta neblina que era impossível dizer onde ela estava.

Então, ela ouviu uma voz.

'Asu-chan, venha comigo!'

"Mamãe!" exclamou Asuka, voltando-se na direção da voz.

'Asu-chan... vamos juntas para um lugar melhor...'

"Mamãe! Onde você está?!"

'Asu-chan... seu pai não vai mais voltar a nos ver... ele nos abandonou... vamos mostrar a ele que ele não pode fazer isso com a gente...'

'Mamãe... eu não quero fazer isso... a gente pode viver sem ele... vamos embora!'

A silhueta de uma mulher numa cama, acompanhada de uma menina, formou-se lentamente na neblina.

'Asu-chan... vamos, isso será melhor para nós...'

'Não! Mamãe, não!'

A menina, com medo, sai correndo. A mãe a observa por alguns momentos. Depois, pega a boneca, que a menina deixara para trás.

'Isso mesmo, Asu-chan... seja uma boa menina...'

A silhueta some.

Outra aparece.

É novamente a menina, rodeada de outras pessoas. Todas elas usam jaleco, exceto uma, que está apoiada na parede. Ela tem uma forma bem definida, parece uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos negros muito escuros, que davam a impressão de serem roxos.

A menina está rodeada de cientistas ao seu redor.

'Meus parabéns, Asuka-chan. Você foi escolhida para nos ajudar a salvar o mundo. Vê aquele robô ali? É você que vai pilotá-lo. Não é bom?'

'Você vai salvar o mundo...'

'Você nasceu para isso...'

'Parabéns...'

Em meio aos cumprimentos, a menina e todos os que estavam à sua volta desaparecem na neblina.

Asuka, confusa, olha em redor, procurando uma saída.

"O que está acontecendo...?"

"Você não se lembra?", pergunta uma voz de criança.

Asuka se volta para a origem da voz. A menina aparece, agora claramente. Ela segura uma pequena boneca de pano nas mãos.

"Você... sou eu?"

"Sim... e não. Sou você, esquecida há muitos anos atrás... por causa do que aconteceu conosco, você me fechou dentro de si mesma e se esqueceu de mim... foi muito solitário... e muito triste", disse a menina. "Desde então, nunca mais fomos as mesmas. Sempre tentamos afastar os outros, usando uma casca fingíamos ser impenetrável e perfeita. Mas essa casca era o nosso ponto fraco, e nos recusamos a perceber isso."

"Eu... eu nunca usei nenhuma casca! Eu não tenho nada a esconder!" disse Asuka, tentando afirmar isso para si mesma.

"Ah... não?" disse a menina. "Veremos."

Dizendo isso, ela desapareceu.

"Ei! Aonde você vai?!"

De repente, Asuka começou a notar que sua pele começava a se rachar, como se fosse um ovo. Mais e mais, pedaços de sua pela caíam no chão, e ela, desesperada, tentava recuperá-los, sem sucesso.

Então, tudo caiu. Toda a casca. E Asuka se viu novamente como uma menina de quatro anos de idade.

Então, seu pai veio falar com ela.

"Asuka-chan... eles escolheram você. A partir de hoje, você vai ter que treinar muito duro, porque a sua missão será salvar o mundo. É algo muito nobre, você não acha?"

"Papai..."

"Hein, Asuka-chan? Não é legal? Agora você poderá vir comigo todos os dias. Nunca mais vamos nos separar!"

Asuka sentiu-se feliz por aquilo. Ela não ia mais se separar de seu pai. Agora só faltava fazer com que ele e sua mãe se reconciliassem.

Ela não via a hora de contar isso para sua mãe.

E foi correndo para o quarto dela.

"Mamãe! Eu fui a escolhida! Eu vou ajudar a salvar o mundo! Eu vou pilotar o Evangelion! Agora vamos poder ficar todos juntos!"

Asuka correu para o quarto de sua mãe, para contar-lhe.

Mas, ao chegar lá, então aconteceu.

Asuka viu sua mãe pendurada, no teto, e sua boneca ao seu lado. Ambas enforcadas.

Sua mãe cometera suicídio, e tentara fazer o mesmo com ela.

* * *

"NÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!!!" gritou Asuka, de repente.

Ela olhou em volta. Estava no seu quarto, no apartamento de Misato. Rei estava sentada ao seu lado, olhando para ela com um sorriso plácido.

"Está tudo bem, Asuka... está tudo bem agora..."

Asuka continuou chorando, e adormeceu novamente, no colo de Rei.

* * *

Novamente, o mesmo lugar desconhecido.

Asuka estava agora usando seu uniforme de escola normal.

À sua frente, apareceu novamente a Asuka criança.

"Você se lembra agora?", perguntou.

"Sim. Eu me lembro... mas porque a mamãe ficou daquele jeito?"

"Um experimento com o Eva falhou. Ela estava no cockpit, mas depois de sair de lá, teve de ser internada na ala psiquiátrica."

"Ela... enlouqueceu...?"

"Não exatamente... seria mais preciso dizer que ela perdeu sua alma para o Eva..."

"Perdeu a alma...?"

"Sim. O Eva absorveu a alma dela. O que significa que a consciência dela, o verdadeiro eu dela, ainda está no Eva."

"Então... aquela sensação esquisita que eu tenho quando estou no Eva..."

"Sim... é ela ali, junto conosco..."

Asuka arregalou os olhos.

"Então... ela nunca nos abandonou..." disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Sim..." disse a pequena Asuka, com os olhos igualmente lacrimejantes. "E nós culpamos o Papai por tantos anos por nada... nem pudemos dizer a ele o quanto o amávamos..." disse, andando na direção de Asuka.

Quanto mais ela se aproximava, mais parecidas as duas ficavam.

"Papai... por favor nos perdoe..." disse Asuka, deixando uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele nos perdoará, quando nos encontrarmos novamente..."

"Você acha...?"

"Com certeza", disse, com um sorriso. Uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus rostos.

As duas se abraçaram, e uma luz muito brilhante cobriu tudo.

* * *

Asuka abriu os olhos novamente. A luz do sol entrava em seu quarto, banhando a cama com o calor da manhã.

Rei não estava mais ali.

Asuka levantou-se, e foi até a janela.

Um esplêndido dia de sol se espalhava por tudo, enquanto os prédios mais altos de Tokyo-3 eram recolhidos.

Asuka nunca se sentira tão bem como naquele dia.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Convenientemente era sábado, de modo que ela não precisava se preocupar com o fato de que já eram cerca de nove e meia da manhã.

Misato não estava em casa; provavelmente, a essa hora ela estava na NERV, tomando providências para que o ataque da Série Evangelion fosse devidamente documentado e arquivado...

Terminou a ducha depois de um longo tempo relaxando sob o jato forte do chuveiro e resolveu comer alguma coisa.

Preparou um ovo frito, que comeu com torradas e um copo de suco de laranja.

Afora isso, Asuka não sabia preparar quase nada na cozinha, então estava satisfeita.

PenPen só acordou quando ouviu a porta bater, indicando que Asuka saíra.

* * *

Asuka tinha um destino certo ao sair do apartamento. Só não sabia se encontraria Rei sozinha no apartamento. Talvez Shinji estivesse com ela. Por enquanto, porém, ela esperava não encontrá-lo. Precisava conversar com Rei primeiro.

O que Asuka não sabia era que Rei já previra essa sua atitude, e por isso convencera Shinji a sair de casa bem cedo naquele dia. No momento em que Asuka entrou no prédio, Shinji estava indo com Kensuke e Touji acampar do outro lado do Lago Ashinoko.

Desse modo, quando Asuka, hesitante, tocou a campainha, não havia outra pessoa que poderia tê-la atendido, senão Rei.

"Olá... eu sabia que você viria."

"Sabia...? Como?" perguntou Asuka, confusa.

"Você não gosta de ficar sem explicações..."

Asuka encarou Rei por um instante.

"É... acho que você tem razão", disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

"...o que houve ontem à noite?" perguntou, finalmente, Asuka.

"Em que sentido?"

"O que aconteceu comigo..."

"Bem... eu não saberia dizer. Para ser sincera, eu mal sei dizer o que aconteceu comigo..."

"Como assim...?"

"Bem... até ontem à noite, eu ainda não sabia direito o que significava ter sentimentos verdadeiros. A nossa... conversa de ontem... acho que mexeu comigo de alguma forma... de tal modo que na última noite eu experimentei mais emoções que jamais havia sentido na vida... mal consegui dormir, para ser sincera..." disse Rei, enrubescida.

Asuka olhava espantada para essa transformação de Rei. A menina fria e objetiva que ela conhecera havia desaparecido completamente. Até o dia anterior, ela havia mudado consideravelmente, com certeza. Mas alguma mudança espetacular parecia ter ocorrido com ela na última noite.

De certa forma, Asuka acreditava que o mesmo havia acontecido com ela. Algo mudara profundamente dentro dela mesma. Aquele sonho aparentemente não havia sido apenas um sonho...

Ainda em dúvida, Asuka resolveu se abrir com Rei, e contou o que acontecera nos dois sonhos que tivera; como encontrara a si mesma ainda com quatro anos de idade e relembrara os momentos mais amargos de sua vida; como, ao acordar, encontrara Rei, ali, ao lado dela, e como ela lhe dera conforto quando precisara.

"Obrigada, Rei..." disse Asuka, ainda um pouco embaraçada por estar tendo essa conversa com alguém com quem mal se dava meses antes. "Nem acredito que estou te chamando pelo nome... antes eu te chamaria de Garota Maravilha e ficaria te ofendendo..."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Asuka... nós duas mudamos muito de lá para cá, e acredito que tenha sido para melhor."

"Sim... você está certa..."

Rei e Asuka ficaram conversando ali o resto do dia, sem serem perturbadas nem por Gendou, que estava no QG, nem por Shinji, que estava acampando com os amigos.

Fim da Primeira Parte

* * *

_Segunda Parte –_ O Princípio do Fim

* * *

O fim de semana passou sem nenhum problema. Shinji estivera acampando com Kensuke e Touji, Gendou ficara no QG e Asuka e Rei permaneceram inseparáveis.

Belldandy passara o fim de semana junto com Keiichi e suas irmãs, em alerta contra aquele que elas acreditavam que seria o último Anjo, embora nada tenha acontecido.

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Shinji acordou cedo e foi logo prepara o café da manhã. No entanto, alguém já havia feito isso antes.

"Bom dia", disse Gendou.

"B-bom dia..." disse Shinji, surpreso.

"Surpreso?"

"Ahn... sim... um pouco..."

"Por quê? Eu já cozinhei aqui antes."

"É... mas isso é diferente..." disse Shinji, vacilante.

"Só porque é café da manhã?"

"Bom dia", disse Rei, surpreendendo os dois. Desde sexta-feira, quando passara a noite na casa de Misato, ela andava... diferente. Ela estava com um brilho diferente no olhar, como se algo tivesse mudado radicalmente.

Ela andou até a mesa, colocou suco de laranja num copo e pegou algumas torradas com ovos mexidos.

"Shinji, é melhor você comer alguma coisa antes da gente sair, senão você vai ficar com fome até a hora do almoço..."

"S-sim, certo..." disse Shinji, indo até a mesa e pegando algo para comer também.

* * *

Asuka acordou sentindo-se muito bem naquela segunda-feira. Levantou-se cedo, tomou um banho e preparou o café da manhã, ao estilo alemão, como há muito tempo não fazia.

Misato levantou um pouco depois, quando Asuka já estava terminando de comer, da maneira usual: coçando a barriga e resmungando um 'bom dia'. Depois, pegou uma cerveja e acabou com ela em um gole só. Com o seu grito usual, disse:

"Ah... essa é a melhor maneira de se começar o dia!"

"Bom dia pra você também, Misato..." disse Asuka.

"Bom dia Asuka... quem preparou o café?"

"Fui eu", disse Asuka, triunfante.

"Você...?" perguntou Misato, descrente. "Duvido."

Inesperadamente, Asuka não respondeu como Misato esperava, isto é, esbravejando.

"Então tá...", disse Asuka, dando de ombros. Depois, pegou a louça e a lavou.

Misato observou tudo aquilo perplexa. O que poderia ter acontecido para que Asuka mudasse de forma tão brusca em tão pouco tempo? Há apenas alguns dias, Asuka tomava no máximo um suco de laranja no café da manhã e nem sequer lavava o copo. Agora, tomava suco espremido na hora, cozinhava o café e lavava a louça depois.

'O que diabos aconteceu com ela...?' perguntava Misato a si mesma.

Mais ou menos nesse momento, a campainha tocou, como se estivesse esperando Asuka terminar de lavar a louça.

"Já vou indo!" falou Asuka.

"Cuide-se!" respondeu Misato.

* * *

Nesse momento, Rei e Shinji estavam esperando na portaria do prédio. Logo a porta do elevador se abriu e Asuka saiu, indo ao encontro deles.

"Bom dia!", disse Asuka.

"Bom dia!", respondeu Rei.

Shinji ficou um pouco inseguro, pois não sabia como agir; Asuka estava tão furiosa da última vez que ele a vira que ele nem mesmo sabia como responder ao cumprimento.

No entanto, para sua surpresa, Asuka pegou em sua mão e os três começaram a andar, a caminho da escola.

"Anda logo, Shinji, senão você vai acabar atrasando a gente!"

"T-tá..."

Pouco depois, eles encontraram Touji e Kensuke, que os esperavam no lugar de sempre.

Shinji olhou em volta, para seus amigos, e imaginou se aquela era a vida que um adolescente normal levaria.

Mas ele sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo. Logo todos se separariam, logo tudo aquilo à sua volta seria destruído e todos voltariam a se machucar, pela distância, pela impossibilidade de estar com aqueles que amam...

Seus medos mais antigos ameaçavam novamente voltar a dominá-lo.

"Ei, presta atenção no que eu estou falando!!" berrou Asuka em seu ouvido, fazendo-o despertar.

Shinji olhou espantado e percebeu que eles já haviam chegado à escola. Olhou à sua volta e todos estavam olhando para ele.

"Desculpe..."

"Ah não... já vai começar de novo..." disse Asuka, num tom de zombaria.

"Ahn..."

Shinji não sabia o que falar; se ele se desculpasse de novo, com certeza absoluta Asuka aproveitaria a chance. Preferiu, portanto, ficar quieto.

"Hmm... acho que ele aprendeu..." disse Touji. Todos riram com o comentário.

Shinji, vermelho, apenas foi em direção à sala de aula.

Minutos depois, todos já estavam na sala de aula, com os outros alunos do 2-A.

Hikari, observando a maneira como Asuka tratava Shinji, resolveu conversar com Rei.

"Você não acha que a Asuka é meio... agressiva com o Ikari-kun?"

"Não. É a maneira deles se relacionarem", respondeu Rei.

"Você acha...? Eu não sei... se eu fosse ele, não sei se eu aceitaria ser tratada desse jeito..."

"Aquele é o jeito de Asuka mostrar o quanto se importa com ele... você não a vê fazendo isso com mais ninguém, vê?"

Hikari preferiu não falar mais nada. Reparando em Asuka e Shinji, ela chegou a ter mesmo a impressão de que eles gostavam que as coisas fosse como eram.

Mas Shinji estava com a cabeça longe dali. Algo o perturbava: Belldandy. Ela não vinha agindo como antes nos últimos dias, e ele desconfiava que isso tinha algo a ver com o novo piloto. Shinji sabia que Belldandy estava preocupada com a chegada de mais um Anjo, que segundo ela era quem estava por trás de tudo.

De fato, Belldandy sequer vinha aparecendo muito. Ele não a via já há alguns dias.

A aula começou, mas mesmo com o sono que ela proporcionava Shinji não conseguiu tirar da mente a preocupação; visto que as coisas tinham voltado ao normal com Asuka, sua mente se esforçava ao tentar entender o que tudo isso significava...

* * *

Nesse momento, Kaworu entrava no QG da NERV.

Caminhava com passos firmes através dos corredores e passava sem dificuldade pelos guardas, que não estranhavam a sua presença ali, devido ao fato de estarem acostumados a testes com os outros pilotos no horário de aulas. Por isso, nenhum deles pensou em perguntar o que o garoto fazia ali.

Se eles perguntassem, saberiam que a presença de Kaworu ali não era necessária naquele momento.

De fato, Kaworu não estava ali para fazer nenhum teste. Ele estava ali para finalmente executar o seu real propósito.

Foi quando ele passou pelo refeitório que Belldandy notou a sua presença ali. Ela não teve dúvidas: passou a segui-lo.

Ele estava indo ao Centro de Comando, pelo que indicava seu caminho. No entanto, antes de entrar na Ponte, onde estavam naquele momento os operadores, ele desviou e entrou num elevador. Belldandy esperou pacientemente até que o elevador voltasse e entrou, descobrindo sem nenhuma dificuldado o andar para onde ele ia: o andar do Comando Central, o escritório do Comandante.

Kaworu entrou no escritório, mas Belldandy preferiu esperar do lado de fora; ela poderia escutar a conversa sem problemas dali mesmo e assim não revelaria a sua presença.

Gendou olhou para kaworu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Então... finalmente nos conhecemos, Comandante Ikari."

"Olá... finalmente você resolveu aparecer", respondeu Gendou.

"Sim, é verdade... eu fiquei curioso para saber quem foi o traidor que Keel colocou como chefe da NERV..."

"Você não esperava por isso? A NERV foi criada para lutar contra vocês."

"Pelo contrário. Você superou todas as minhas expectativas. Derrotou muitos de nós até agora. Mas eu duvido que vocês vão sobreviver. Vocês com certeza são bem mais difíceis de destruir do que eu pensei a princípio; talvez eu tenha adiado isso por tempo demais. Cinqüenta anos atrás vocês não teriam chance nenhuma."

"Provavelmente. Mas hoje a situação é diferente. Você nos subestimou. Agora, nós temos o poder para impedi-lo."

"Duvido. Quero ver você me impedir."

"Eu não preciso. Outros farão isso."

Kaworu lançou um sorriso sarcástico para Gendou, que o encarou com a cara fechada.

Depois disso, ele saiu da sala.

Belldandy se escondeu como pode, e assim que foi possível foi atrás de Kaworu.

Kaworu estava voltando pelo caminho que fizera anteriormente quando, de repente, parou no meio do caminho.

"Até quando você vai se esconder, Belldandy?"

Percebendo que não havia escolha, Belldandy resolveu sair das sombras e aparecer na frente dele.

"Você realmente achou que eu não ia perceber você me seguindo?"

"Não... eu apenas queria ver até onde você pretende continuar com o seu erro."

"Erro? Eu não erro, minha cara deusa. Só há um que errou, e eu vou consertar o erro dele hoje."

Belldandy não conseguiu ficar passiva ao ouvir aquilo; ela deu um passo à frente e deu um tapa violento em Kaworu.

"Isso é jeito de falar do Criador?! Ele lhe deu uma missão, um propósito! Como você pode renegar o sentido da sua própria existência?!"

Kaworu finalmente adquiriu uma expressão fechada.

"Você diz isso porque tem um lar... você diz isso porque não precisa se preocupar em ter um lugar para onde voltar. Aliás, você é a última que poderia me repreender. Você não tem apenas o Céu, mas também quer a Terra. Belo exemplo!"

"Você não vai conseguir comigo o resultado que você consegue com os outros, falando essas mentiras. Meus motivos são completamente diferentes dos seus. Você tem sido egoísta e invejoso, e desconsiderou a sua missão! Você nem mesmo chegou a compreender a importância da sua tarefa!"

"Já chega. Não devo explicações a você. Eu sei muito bem o que faço, e estou apenas garantindo o que me foi negado."

Dizendo isso, Kaworu se voltou e foi andando na direção do elevador. Parou novamente, no meio do caminho, e disse:

"Só para garantir, vou arrumar uma distração para vocês", disse, e com isso fez um gesto com a mão.

Belldandy caiu desmaiada no chão ao mesmo tempo que as sirenes de Tokyo-3 começaram a tocar.

* * *

O Alarme despertou todos os que estavam na aula naquele momento; Shinji saiu de seu estado de pensamento e voltou à realidade, para encarar os companheiros e ouvir seus celulares tocarem imediatamente.

Eles nem sequer precisavam atender seus telefones para saber o que ouviriam; eram requisitados imediatamente no Geofront. Uma nova ameaça havia sido detectada.

Rapidamente a sala de aula foi evacuada, bem como o restante da escola; os estudantes, funcionários e professores, com exceção de Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Hikari e Kensuke foram direcionados para o abrigo.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao QG da NERV, Shinji e os outros encontraram uma situação completamente inesperada: não havia um Anjo atacando Tokyo-3; havia vários.

"Mais de 10 já foram confirmados", disse Misato. "E esse número não pára de aumentar."

Nada mais precisava ser dito; os Evangelions já estavam sendo preparados e deviam ser lançados imediatamente; todo o pessoal não essencial estava agora à procura da Quinta Criança, Kaworu, que estava desaparecido.

Assim que os Evangelions foram ficando prontos, bem como seus respectivos pilotos, eles foram sendo lançados; a primeira a ir à superfície foi Rei, seguida por Asuka, Shinji e Hikari.

A visão era assustadora; de todos os lados vinham seres gigantes de todo tipo de forma, aproximando-se da região central de Tokyo-3. Ao contrário dos Anjos anteriores, no entanto, esses agora procuravam destruir o máximo possível nos lugares onde passavam.

"Vamos detê-los antes que destruam a cidade inteira!" disse Rei.

"Certo!" responderam os outros.

* * *

Kaworu se movimentava lentamente e sem chamar a atenção, em direção ao subsolo do Quartel General. Nenhum dos membros da NERV que passava por ele o reconhecia, pois ele sabia que era procurado dentro do GQ e por isso estava disfarçado; olhos humanos não poderiam distingui-lo da parede, ou do teto; ele se camuflava como um camaleão, adaptando-se ao seu "ambiente" para evitar ser notado.

* * *

Urd e Skuld sentiram um sobressalto repentino, enquanto passeavam por Tokyo-3. No mesmo instante, as sirenes começaram a tocar; elas se entreolharam e, imediatamente, correram de volta para o apartamento. Encontraram Keiichi ali, igualmente preocupado.

"A Belldandy não está aqui??" perguntou Urd, já antevendo a resposta.

"Não... eu acho que ela está no QG..." disse Keiichi. "Temos que ir atrás dela. Eu acho que algo terrível está para acontecer!"

Os três se apressaram para chegar ao Quartel General, mesmo embora não soubessem direito onde ele se localizava. Tudo que sabiam era que ele era subterrâneo; Skuld levaria algum tempo até encontrar um meio de entrarem nele.

* * *

A batalha contra os Anjos estava ficando cada vez mais difícil; mesmo Asuka, a lutadora mais habilidosa entre os quatro pilotos, estava tendo dificuldades em combater os Anjos; estes, por sua vez, não paravam de surgir, chegando naquele momento a trinta; muitos já estavam jogados no chão, destruídos pelos quatro defensores.

"Misato! Quantos mais ainda tem?!" perguntou Shinji pelo intercomunicador.

"Eu... eu não sei! Aparecem mais que podemos contar, em toda a volta de Tokyo-3, e eles estão atacando e destruindo os radares!"

Misato não quis revelar a Shinji, mas os alarmes agora soavam dentro do próprio QG também; alguém tinha acessado seções secretas do Geofront e agora a própria base corria perigo; pior que isso, o Comandante havia desaparecido. O Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki comandava as operações do Centro de Controle.

* * *

Urd, Skuld e Keiichi chegaram ao Geofront naquele momento; Skuld não teve muito trabalho para conseguir entrar, mas o que eles viram do lado de dentro não foi muito animador; monotrilho que usualmente levava passageiros na entrada do Geofront até o QG estava desativado,e a descida era longa e escura; Urd e Skuld decidiram então arriscar, e levaram Keiichi voando até o final do trilho, que ficava bem em frente à pirâmide, que era a entrada principal do Quartel.

Muitas pessoas corriam para todos os lados, todas com o uniforme da NERV; pareciam tão nervosas e atarefadas que mal notava a sua presença ali; de qualquer forma, eles preferiram se disfarçar e rapidamente conseguiram três uniformes daqueles; para Urd e Skuld não era muito difícil fazer isso, mas Keiichi teve que usar métodos tradicionais: nocauteou um membro da NERV que passava por ali e tirou-lhe o uniforme.

Feito isso, finalmente eles entraram no Quartel-General. Felizmente, Skuld estava preparada para algo assim, e Urd não teve que usar nenhum feitiço para localizar Belldandy; Skuld tinha trazido um "radar", sintonizado para encontrar Belldandy.

* * *

Gendou saíra de sua sala no mesmo instante que o alarme tocara; já não encontrou Kaworu ali, mas levantou Belldandy do chão e a colocou sobre o sofá.

"Saiba que eu não sou tão facilmente enganado, tenente... se é que você pode de fato ser chamada assim...", murmurou, e saiu.

Ele sabia muito bem qual o lugar para onde Kaworu se dirigia, e portanto tomou o mesmo caminho; ordenava a todos os membros que encontrava no caminho que ajudassem na batalha contra os Anjos.

* * *

Shinji e os outros não haviam parado ainda de combater os Anjos, que não deixavam de surgir.

"Que droga! Parece que todos os Anjos que existem resolveram atacar ao mesmo tempo! Desse jeito não vamos conseguir agüentar por muito mais tempo!" falava Asuka.

"Eu sei, mas não temos escolha! Temos que continuar lutando até que eles parem de chegar, senão tudo estará perdido!" retrucou Rei.

A essa altura, já havia se formado uma pilha com os corpos dos Anjos, na entrada da cidade; era quase do tamanho de uma montanha, e continuava crescendo; outra pilha, quase do mesmo tamanho, estava localizada diametralmente oposta, na outra entrada da cidade; em uma das pilhas, Shinji e Asuka lutavam; na frente da outra, Rei e Hikari.

Era compreensível porque esses Anjos estavam atacando juntos; a força deles isolados não era nem mesmo comparável à dos outros. No entanto, vinham em grande número, e isso dificultava muito o trabalho dos Evas. A maioria caía com um único golpe, mas atrá de um vinham dois; atrás de dois, vinham três.

Shinji, aos poucos, começava a sentir sua atenção atraída para outro lugar. Sua mente não conseguia mais se manter fixa ao combate; como se ele estivesse sendo chamado.

"Shinji! Presta atenção no que você tá fazendo!" gritou Asuka pelo intercomunicador. Shinji quase acertada a Unidade 02 com a faca progressiva.

* * *

Urd, Skuld e Keiichi finalmente encontraram Belldandy, na sala do Comandante.

"Belldandy! Belldandy! Acorde!" exclamou Keiichi, pegando em seus ombros.

Belldandy finalmente abriu os olhos, e reconheceu Keiichi, Urd e Skuld.

"Temos que impedi-lo! Temos que impedi-lo a qualquer custo!" exclamou, levantando-se rapidamente.

"Impedir quem, Belldandy?" perguntou Urd.

"Tabris! Ele foi atrás de Lilith!"

* * *

Agora apenas mais uma porta separava Kaworu de seu objetivo; com um movimento de seu Campo AT, ele abriu um buraco na porta e passou através dele.

Do outro lado, encontrou o que procurava; Lilith.

"Esqueça", disse uma voz atrás dele. "O que você procura não está aí!"

"Pelo contrário... está exatamente aqui..." disse Kaworu, sem desviar os olhos da máscara que cobria o rosto de Lilith.

"Este não é Adão, Tabris. É Lilith!"

"É justamente Lilith que eu procuro. É com ele que vou poder destruir vocês, Lilims, Gendou."

Gendou se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo; qual era então o propósito do Segunto Impacto?

"Eu cometi um erro da última vez. Achei que o poder de Adão seria suficiente para destruir a humanidade e criar um mundo para os Anjos. Mas não. É primeiro necessário abrir caminho. Foi por isso que o Segundo Impacto não teve sucesso. Eu fui apressado demais."

"O quê?!"

"Não se faça de bobo, Gendou. Você sempre soube qual era o meu objetivo: criar um mundo para os Anjos. Os Deuses são poderosos demais para serem desafiados, e Peorth é imbatível; portanto, tive que escolher os Lilims para aniquilar e criar o meu mundo perfeito..."

"Achei que para destruir a humanidade, bastaria tentar criar o meu próprio mundo, através de Adão; mas vocês, malditos Lilims, me impediram. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo. Vou destruir todos vocês!"

Dizendo isso, Kaworu então seguiu e entrou em Lilith. O grande corpo branco que estava preso à cruz vermelha se contorceu e, aos poucos, começou a se transformar, tomando a forma de Kaworu.

* * *

Naquele momento, Belldandy, Urd e Skuld souberam que tudo estava por um fio.

"Keiichi-san, por favor fique aqui!" disse Belldandy. Na mesma hora, ela, Urd e Skuld saíram voando em direção àquilo que havia chamado a sua atenção.

* * *

No mesmo momento, Shinji parou de lutar. Algo dentro dele despertou; mais que isso, algo dentro do Evangelion despertou; todos os Anjos que os atacavam pararam imediatamente e, a um gesto da Unidade 01, se retiraram. Logo depois, Misato ouviu pelo intercomunicador:

"Misato, me leve até o último nível do Geofront", disse Shinji, numa voz igual à de quando seu pai fora seqüestrado.

"O elevador do Eva não vai tão fundo..." respondeu Ritsuko.

"Então me leve até onde puder. Agora!"

* * *

Tabris/Lilith agora começava a brilhar intensamente.

"Finalmente, é chegada a hora. Vou sair deste lugar profano, que vocês Lilims escavaram na Lua Vermelha, e vou usá-la para sacrificar todos os filhos de Lilith, para que os filhos de Adão possam finalmente tomar seu lugar!!"

"Ainda não!" disse Belldandy, seguida por Urd e Skuld, que chegou voando naquele momento.

"Ora, ora, ora... vejam só quem apareceu para presenciar o que estou prestes a fazer. Vocês três, Belldandy, Urd e Skuld, serão as testemunhas que vão contar aos outros o que estou prestes a realizar! Afastem-se e observem!"

"Nunca! Não permitiremos que você faça isso!" disse Belldandy. No momento seguinte, ela começou a retirar todos os seus brincos, pulseiras e colares. "Vocês duas, tomem muito cuidado", disse.

"Ah... que bonito! Vai querer se sacrificar por esses seres desprezíveis? Ora, por favor... nem perca seu tempo, tirando esses pobres limitadores; mesmo seu pleno poder não é capaz de me enfrentar!!!"'

"Como dizem... a esperança é a última que morre!" disse Gendou, ao notar, graças a um sinal luminoso, que o elevador estava descendo até o último nível do Geofront, o que significava que a Unidade 01 estava correspondendo às suas expectativas.

Belldandy, encorajada pela frase de Gendou, atacou Tabris/Lilith, mas foi rechaçada violentamente.

"Eu já disse que não adianta!! É tolice se sacrificar por esses pequenos desprezíveis!"

"Você está errado, Tabris... todos são iguais perante Ele! Você sabe disso! Mesmo que você consiga o que quer, você sabe que não passará muito tempo até que Seu julgamento caia sobre você!" disse Belldandy, deixando que Holy Bell se mostrasse em toda a sua glória.

Seguindo seu exemplo, Urd e Skuld fizeram o mesmo; logo, as três estavam atacando Tabris/Lilith pelo ar, incessantemente; enquanto ele tentava se livrar de uma, as outras duas conseguiam atacá-lo. No entanto, seus ataques não infligiam dano considerável a ele, exceto um ou outro ataque em que Belldandy usava grande parcela de seu poder; e isso a desgastava muito. Ela já sabia, no entanto, que Shinji e a Unidade 01 estavam a caminho; portanto, pretendia apenas ganhar tempo, até que a luta pudesse se equilibrar.

* * *

No Centro de Comando, ninguém sabia o que fazer. Os Anjos tinham repentinamente ido embora, e Shinji tinha descido até o último nível do Geofront. Tudo que eles podiam fazer era esperar.

Kaji, no entanto, tinha alguma idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo. Logo, pôs-se a caminho do Paraíso, como era conhecido o lugar onde Lilith repousava.

* * *

No campo de batalha, os três Evas restantes estavam apenas aguardando; não sabiam o que fazer.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, afinal?" perguntou Asuka.

"Não sei... nunca imaginei que esses Anjos pudessem fugir de uma luta", respondeu Hikari.

"Eles não fugiram. Eles obedeceram uma ordem', disse Rei.

"Ordem? De quem?" perguntou Asuka. "Do Shinji??"

"Não. De Adão."

* * *

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?? Isso não vai me impedir e vocês sabem disso O que vocês pretendem? Ganhar tempo? Seus tolos! Não adianda adiar o inadiável!" exclamava Tabris/Lilith, enquanto lutava com Belldandy, Urd e Skuld.

"Sim, adianta, sim!" disse Skuld, finalmente percebendo que a Unidade 01 estava próxima.

"O quê?!" perguntou Tabris/Lilith, sem acreditar no que via.

"Já chega. Você já desrespeitou demais as suas origens. Você não deve continuar com isso."

"Adão...?" murmurou Tabris/Lilith. "Chegou tarde demais. Agora eu sou tão poderoso quanto você!"

"Seu tolo! Você acha que poder é tudo o que conta nisso?" retrucou Shinji/Adão. "Você precisa de muito mas que isso se quiser realmente realizar alguma coisa."

"Errado! Eu posso fazer o que eu bem quiser! Siga-me! Eu vou te mostrar!" disse Tabris/Lilith. A seguir, deu um salto, e atravessou o teto, indo em direção à superfície.

Shinji/Adão fez o mesmo, seguido por Belldandy, Urd e Skuld. Gendou, impotente, começou a retornar para o Centro de Comando, quando encontrou Kaji e Misato chegando ao local.

"Mas o quê diabos aconteceu aqui??" perguntou Misato.

"Tabris, o Anjo, fundiu-se a Lilith com o intuito de destruir a humanidade. Belldandy, Urd e Skuld, deusas, lutaram com ele até que a Unidade 01 chegasse aqui. Então, Adão, que esteve implantado em minha mão até ser absorvido pelo Evangelion, despertou, e Shinji fundiu-se com ele; agora, ambos seguiram em direção à superfície, onde o destino de tudo será decidido."

Fim da Segunda Parte

* * *

_Terceira Parte –_ O Terceiro Impacto

* * *

Asuka, Rei e Hikari foram supreendidas pelo surgimento repentino de Tabris/Lilith na superfície.

"Mas o que...?" perguntou Asuka.

"Quem... o quê é isso?!" exclamou Hikari.

"Tabris... Lilith...?" murmurou Rei. "Então era por isso..."

"O que foi, Rei? Você sabe de alguma coisa??" perguntou Asuka.

"Este é Tabris/Lilith... Kaworu era na verdade Tabris, um Anjo, e se fundiu com Lilith..."

Logo depois, surgiu outra figura, semelhante a Tabris/Lilith, que as três reconheceram na mesma hora: Shinji/Adão.

"Shinji...?" murmurou Asuka.

"Mas como é possível...?"

"Shinji se fundiu a Adão... de alguma maneira, Adão estava na Unidade 01..."

Logo depois, surgiram Belldandy, Urd e Skuld, que foram impedidas por Shinji/Adão de avançar contra Tabris/Lilith.

"Por favor... não se esforcem mais... muito obrigado pela sua ajuda. Vocês conseguiram detê-lo até que eu pudesse despertar, e isso é bem mais que era esperado de vocês."

Belldandy, mesmo relutante, concordou, e Holy Bell voltou a se recolher. Urd e Skuld seguiram o exemplo da irmã, também a contragosto.

"Ora... querendo poupar suas amiguinhas? Não tem importância... a ajuda delas de nada significaria contra mim..." disse Tabris/Lilith.

"Não... elas já fizeram o que podiam... agora é minha vez", respondeu Shinji/Adão.

"E o que você vai fazer contra mim? Você sabe que nossos poderes são equivalentes."

"Isso é irrelevante; você não sairá vencedor nesta batalha."

"Veremos!"

Os dois gigantes, então, começaram a atacar um ao outro, tanto com golpes físicos quanto golpes à distância; eles eram capazes de "disparar" rajadas brancas que atravessariam o Campo AT dos Evangelions sem absolutamente nenhuma dificuldade.

A luta era feroz, e a paisagem estava literalmente sendo alterada; montanhas desapareciam com o impacto dos golpes.

"Você sozinho não pode me deter! Mesmo sendo Adão, você não pode me dominar!"

Shinji/Adão não falava nada, apenas continuava atacando.

Rei, assistindo àquela luta, sentia algo revirar-se dentro de si; ela começou a encarar o Evangelion como uma limitação, uma gaiola; não conseguia mais ficar ali dentro. Desativou o Eva e ejetou o plug.

"Rei! O que você tá fazendo?? Você não vai durar nem dois segundos fora do Eva!" gritou Asuka.

Rei não respondeu.

Nesse momento, Tabris/Lilith desvencilhou-se de Shinji/Adão e subiu a uma certa altura.

"Agora nada pode me deter!"

Dizendo isso, seu corpo começou a brilhar mais ainda, a ponto de não ser mais possível enxergar nada.

"Não! Não!!! Ele não pode fazer isso!!" exclamou Belldandy, presentindo o que estava a ponto de acontecer.

Quando o brilho atingiu sua intensidade máxima, Tabris/Lilith exclamou:

"Este é o momento! Adeus, insignificantes Lilims! Eis aqui o seu Terceiro Impacto!"

Uma explosão muito grande ocorreu; mas, imperceptível aos olhos humanos, um vulto pulou sobre Tabris/Lilith nesse exato momento, e tudo parou.

Tabris/Lilith e Shinji/Adão desapareceram, e todo o resto estava paralisado.

"O que aconteceu...?" perguntou Urd.

"Eu... não faço a menor idéia..." murmurou Belldandy.

"Tudo parou... é como se o tempo tivesse congelado!" disse Skuld. "Mas... como é que nós não estamos congeladas também?"

"Provavelmente só este mundo parou... como nós três viemos do Céu, não fomos afetadas por esse efeito... mas se isso durar muito tempo ou se Tabris for vitorioso..."

"O que você quer dizer, Belldandy?" perguntou Urd.

"Eu quero dizer que Tudo está em jogo."

De repente, Belldandy notou a ausência de mais alguém ali.

"Ayanami-san... também desapareceu!" exclamou.

"O que isso quer dizer??" perguntou Skuld.

"Será que ela é..." murmurou Urd.

"Sim... ", disse Belldandy. "Peorth."

* * *

O lugar era desconhecido.

Só havia Tabris/Lilith, Shinji/Adão e Rei/Peorth ali.

"...finalmente... despertei novamente..." disse Rei/Peorth.

"Não me recordo deste lugar..." disse Shinji/Adão.

"É porque nós não temos memória. São as memórias de Tabris, Shinji e Rei que surgem em nossa mente e se manifestam dessa maneira."

"Heheheh... consegui! Eis aqui, para meu deleite, o mundo virgem e pronto para ser habitado por nós!!" exclamou Tabris/Lilith, quando despertou.

"Tolo", disse Rei/Peorth.

"Peorth...?!" exclamou Tabris/Lilith. "Como?! Isso é impossível!"

"Eu estou aqui... eu sou Peorth, e ressurgi para fazer renascer a Suprema Tríade. Você, Tabris, Anjo, filho de Adão, foi além da ofensa mais terrível querendo dominar um de Nós, Três que somos Um, Um que somos Três. Você deve arrepender-se de seu mal e voltar ao que era no início."

"Nunca! Não agora que estou tão próximo de conseguir o que é meu de direito!!"

Repentinamente, Tabris se viu sozinho, cercado pelos três Seres; ele tinha sido expelido de Lilith. Da mesma maneira, Shinji e Rei não mais estavam unidos a Adão e Peorth, e estavam desacordados.

"E quem lhe deu esse direito? O Único?" perguntou Adão.

"É claro que não! Ele não soube reconhecer o que os Anjos mereciam!!" retrucou Tabris.

"Não seja insolente, Tabris...", disse Lilith. "Foi Adão que te criou, e somente a Ele e ao Único cabe decidir teu direito e teu destino."

Tabris percebeu, então, que não estava mais fundido com Lilith; seus planos haviam fracassado e ele havia sido vencido.

"Não... não pode ser... cheguei tão perto... tão perto... porquê?? Porquê??"

"Você nunca esteve perto de nada a não ser de seu próprio destino, Tabris", disseram Peorth, Adão e Lilith ao mesmo tempo, ressoando como uma única voz.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?!?!"

"Que teu destino sempre foi o de livrar a humanidade dos laços do Destino, e então reunir a Tríade novamente; tua missão foi cumprida, Filho de Adão. Volta agora à tua origem!" disseram os Três.

Então, uma luz começou a emanar de Tabris, e ele foi absorvido por Adão, de quem nasceu no Princípio. Rei e Shinji, então, sob o comando de Lilith, despertaram.

"Quanto a vocês, muito obrigado. Vocês cumpriram seu papel, e graças a vocês a Tríade pôde, mais uma vez, ser reunida. Voltem ao seu mundo, e sigam com suas vidas. Vocês fizeram parte de algo único, mas que estava traçado pelo Destino para vocês."

Uma luz começou a emanar dos três seres, e cresceu a tal ponto que Shinji e Rei não podiam ver mais nada. Quando a luz diminuiu novamente, eles estavam novamente em Tokyo-3, e Asuka, Hikari, Belldandy, Urd e Skuld corriam em sua direção.

* * *

Shinji e Rei não se lembravam do que havia acontecido no momento em que tudo congelou; Belldandy e suas irmãs também não comentaram esse fato com mais ninguém além deles dois.

"Onde está a Unidade 01?", perguntou Rei.

"Não sei... não faço idéia do que aconteceu com ela...", disse Shinji.

Repentinamente, suas atenções foram voltadas para o lago Ashinoko. A Unidade 01 estava ali, e naquele momento começava a brilhar. Aos poucos, o brilho foi ficando mais intenso até que eles não pudessem mais enxergar nada..

Apenas Belldandy, Urd e Skuld puderam ver o Evangelion diminuir de tamanho e assumir a forma de uma mulher. Logo depois, a luz cessou.

Assim que puderam enxergar novamente, foram imediatamente na direção do lago.

Ali, flutuando na água, eles viram o vulto de uma mulher, vestida com um plug suit.

O Evangelion acabara de se transformar num ser humano.

* * *

Gendou, que assistira à batalha, agora seguia para o lago, onde vira o Evangelion brilhar.

Para todas as pessoas, a explosão na qual haviam desaparecido Tabris/Lilith e Shinji/Adão não passara de um clarão; no momento seguinte, tudo parecia normal, com a exceção de que haviam aparecido Rei e Shinji, desacordados, no local onde ocorrera a explosão, e a Unidade 01, no lago.

* * *

Shinji e os outros chegaram ao lago em pouco tempo depois que viram o Evangelion brilhar; curiosamente, as outras Unidades ainda permaneciam as mesmas.

Assim que chegaram à borda do lago, viram a mulher que surgira ali se levantar; ela estava de costas para eles.

"Ahn... com licença... está tudo bem?", perguntou Shinji, imaginando quem seria aquela mulher.

"Sim, está tudo bem, obrigada..." disse, com uma voz idêntica à de Rei, ao se voltar. "Eu... conheço você de algum lugar?"


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Já haviam se passado cinco anos desde o ataque de Tabris ao Geofront.

No terminal de passageiros do aeroporto, uma mulher alta e de cabelos que, de tão negros, pareciam quase roxos, esperava. Ao lado dela, um homem de cabelos curtos e barba por fazer estava apoiado na parede.

"Será que ainda falta muito pra eles chegarem?", perguntou ela.

"Não... olha ali, o vôo deles já chegou... eles devem estar passando pelo check-out, devem sair logo...", respondeu o homem.

O embarque e desembarque internacional em Tokyo-3 era extremamente cuidadoso: nenhum passageiro saía até que todos tivessem efetuado o check-out. Dessa forma, depois de alguns minutos, os passageiros do vôo que chegara há cerca de meia hora da Alemanha começaram a sair pelos portões.

"Ah... lá estão eles! Vamos!" disse a mulher.

Os dois saíram do ponto onde estavam para alcançar um casal que acabara de passar pelos portões, acompanhado de mais algumas pessoas.

"Ei! Vocês dois!" disse o homem.

A mulher do casal virou-se, e ao reconhecer o homem foi logo na direção dele.

"Kaji!!! Há quanto tempo!!"

"Oi Asuka... como você cresceu hein?", respondeu Kaji.

"É por causa da comida", disse Shinji, vindo logo atrás. "Olá, Kaji-san. Como estão as coisas?"

"Tudo bem, Shinji-kun..."

"Misato-san!" disse Shinji, ao virar o olhar um pouco para o lado.

"Oi Shinji-kun!! Como você cresceu!! E você também, Asuka!!" respondeu Misato.

Quando terminaram o colegial naquela que era a única escola de Tokyo-3 na época, Shinji e Asuka foram morar na Alemanha; Asuka tinha conseguido uma pós-graduação e Shinji foi para a Universidade de Munique estudar música. Asuka tinha decidido terminar o colegial no Japão, mesmo já tendo terminado a faculdade, para poder estudar mais a língua japonesa.

"Olá, Misato", disse um homem que vinha logo atrás de Asuka.

"Fritz! É bom vê-lo de novo! Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?", respondeu Misato.

"É verdade... mais de seis anos, não?"

"Misato-san... você já conhece o pai da Asuka?", perguntou Shinji, confuso.

"Claro que já, Shinji-kun... eu trabalhei na Alemanha antes de vir pra Tokyo-3, você não sabia?"

"Ah, é verdade..."

"Bem, vamos andando, certo? Ainda temos muito o que fazer!", disse Kaji, olhando para Shinji e Asuka.

"Sim, é verdade...", respondeu Misato.

O grupo de cinco pessoas foi buscar as malas e, logo depois, dirigiu-se rumo à saída do aeroporto, onde uma van os esperava.

"Não veio mais ninguém com vocês?", perguntou Kaji.

"Não... a maioria dos convidados da Alemanha chegou ontem... eles estão no hotel, já", respondeu Shinji.

"Tá vendo? Eu falei que uma van era demais!" disse Misato.

A van se foi em direção ao prédio onde morava Gendou, o pai de Shinji.

Algum tempo depois, chegando ao prédio, Shinji, Asuka e Fritz desceram e se despediram de Misato e Kaji.

"Vocês têm certeza de que não querem subir um pouco?", perguntou Shinji.

"Sim, temos certeza... ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer!", respondeu Kaji. "Até mais!"

Com isso, a van voltou a se movimentar e foi embora.

Misato e Kaji haviam finalmente chegado a um acerto a respeito de sua relação. Depois do ataque de Tabris, eles dois finalmente se reconciliaram; saíram da NERV e abriram uma empresa de consultoria empresarial. Com a recente expansão de Tokyo-3, a empresa vinha progredindo bastante.

Shinji, Asuka e Fritz pegaram o elevador e subiram; chegando à porta do apartamento, tocaram a campainha. Uma voz feminina atendeu, lá de dentro.

"Só um momento!"

Instantes depois, eles ouviram o barulho da fechadura e a porta se abriu.

"Ah, finalmente vocês chegaram", disse Rei, vendo que eles haviam chegado.

"Rei!" disse Asuka, abraçando a amiga. "Que saudade!!"

"Oi Asuka..." disse Rei, um tanto embaraçada. "Há quanto tempo."

"Oi Shinji... você cresceu bastante..." disse Rei, ao ver Shinji logo atrás de Asuka.

"Obrigado..." disse Shinji.

"Muito prazer", disse Fritz, estranhando o cabelo e os olhos da garota que atendera à porta.

"Muito prazer", respondeu Rei. "Seu pai, Asuka?", perguntou. Asuka acenou com a cabeça.

Com um sorriso, Rei abriu caminho para que os três entrassem no apartamento.

A decoração havia se alterado drasticamente desde que Shinji fora estudar na Alemanha; parecia tudo mais organizado. A posição dos móveis havia sido alterada, e mesmo o papel de parede havia sido trocado.

"O que achou da nova decoração, Shinji?"

Shinji se voltou para ver quem havia falado isso.

"Pai!", exclamou, indo na direção de Gendou e abraçando-o.

A relação entre Shinji e Gendou, mesmo apesar da distância entre o Japão e a Alemanha, havia se estreitado muito nos últimos cinco anos. Eles se tratavam como pai e filho que nunca tivessem se separado.

"Também é bom ver você, filho..." disse, saindo do abraço. Depois, abrindo os braços, disse:

"Não adianta. Quando eu decorei este apartamento, foi pensando nela. Mesmo assim, a primeira coisa que ela fez quando chegou aqui foi mudar tudo..."

"O seu gosto nunca foi muito bom pra essas coisas..." disse uma segunda voz feminina, atrás dele. "Oi, filho... que saudade!!!"

"Mãe!" exclamou Shinji, indo abraçá-la.

Yui havia surgido depois da batalha contra Tabris; o Evangelion Unidade 01 havia ressurgido e se transformou num corpo humano, que era o de Yui; ela despertou assim que Shinji e os outros chegaram aonde ela estava. A princípio, ela não se lembrava de nada, mas aos poucos foi se lembrando e acabou por recordar tudo, exceto pelo período que passara dentro do Eva, do qual tinha apenas visões esparsas e impressões incertas.

Depois de abraçar Shinji, Yui foi cumprimentar Asuka.

"Olá Asuka! É bom te ver de novo! Cuidou direitinho do meu filho?", perguntou.

"Claro que sim! Ele é um pouquinho cabeça-dura, mas eu dei um jeito..." disse Asuka.

Shinji, obviamente, ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

"Ah, eu sei como é isso... ele é igualzinho ao pai dele, sabe?"

As duas riram, enquanto pai e filho não puderam fazer nada mais que ficar cada um com uma gota de suor – as duas, obviamente, idênticas.

"Olá, muito prazer. Eu sou Yui, mãe do Shinji. Este aqui é o meu esposo Gendou, pai dele", disse Yui, apresentando-se ao pai de Asuka.

"Fritz, muito prazer."

Feitas as apresentações, as malas foram sendo desfeitas. Depois disso, eles saíram para fazer um "tour", e conhecer a "nova" Tokyo-3.

Tokyo-3 parecia agora uma outra cidade; em contraste com antes, agora a cidade fervilhava de gente, tendo se expandido em grande velocidade.

Com o fim da Guerra dos Anjos, o fluxo de migração reverteu-se; cada dia mais pessoas chegavam para morar na cidade. Os prédios antigos e abandonados, que eram comuns naquela época, eram demolidos e em seus lugares prédios novos e modernos eram construídos. A tecnologia dos prédios mais altos havia sido adaptada, e vários prédios comerciais agora regularmente alteravam a sua altura, adaptando os andares a uma ou outra situação.

O Geofront havia sido reformado, de modo a parecer mais um instituto de pesquisa que um Quartel General; além disso, agora ele regularmente era visitado por excursões de vários lugares, devido à espetacular estrutura sobre a qual Tokyo-3 fora construída.

Os Evangelions que haviam restado foram desativados e a tecnologia deles foi redirecionada para outros ramos de pesquisa e outras aplicações.

A NERV foi transformada numa agência de pesquisa, cuja função era executar essa tarefa.

Não havia mais um Comandante, nem tententes, majores nem nenhum tipo de hierarquia ou instituição militar em Tokyo-3; pelo contrário, a cidade aos poucos se transformava num centro cultural de fama internacional.

* * *

O dia seguinte era um sábado, e o sol apareceu radiante no começo da manhã, a lado leste da cidade. Nesse momento, uma grante tenda já havia sido erguida num sítio nos limites da cidade; cadeiras brancas haviam sido dispostas sob ela, alinhadas, deixando espaço para um grande tapete vermelho que ia do que aparentava ser a entrada da tenda até um ponto praticamente no extremo oposto; nesse lugar, uma espécie de altar havia sido montado, com uma mesa e algumas cadeiras ao redor, formando um semi-círculo. Arranjos com margaridas foram colocados nas mesas e do lado do tapete vermelho; aos poucos, o movimento de empegados começou a aumentar, até que a arrumação ficou pronta: outra tenda foi armada, com uma mesa comprida onde seria colocada a comida consumida na festa que haveria logo após a cerimônia; mesas e cadeiras foram dispostas à volta dessa mesa, deixando um grande espaço para movimentação de pessoas. Sob a mesma tenda foi organizada uma pista de dança e um palco, onde haviam instrumentos para a banda. Também estava sendo preparado um equipamento de karaokê, essencial para uma festa de verdade; para que as pessoas não precisassem dançar sobre a grama, placas de metal haviam sido dispostas no chão e encaixadas. As placas haviam sido previamente pintadas de branco, de forma que não estragassem o resto da decoração.

Os convidados começaram a chegar a partir da uma hora da tarde; foram chegando e sendo recepcionados pelos funcionários que se posicionaram na entrada do sítio.

Às quatro horas, praticamente todos os convidados já esperavam a chegada dos noivos; não demorou muito, e logo Kaji chegou, vestindo um fraque branco, que lhe caía muito bem; a barba, especialmente para essa ocasião, havia sido feita. Ele parecia estar passando um pouco de calor com aquela roupa, e não demorou muito para que ele começasse a passar o dedo pela gola da camisa.

Então, Misato chegou.

A limusine parou na frente do sítio, e o tapete vermelho, que ainda estava enrolado na frente da tenda, foi esticado até a porta do carro. Misato saiu, vestindo um vestido branco, com alguns bordados do corpete, mas simples no geral; não era muito longo, nem muito volumoso.

O vestido não precisava ser maravilhoso; Misato cuidava dessa parte. O seu visual era fantástico; ela andava devagar, carregando um buquê de margaridas, e seus cabelos caíam sobre as alças do vestido, contrastando com o branco do tecido; um véu branco e semi-transparente estava colocado em sua cabeça, cobrindo o rosto. Acompanhando-a, vinha Gendou; seu pai não estava mais vivo desde o Segundo Impacto, mas Gendou havia sido o Comandante da NERV por muito tempo, e tanto Misato quanto Kaji haviam servido sob seu comando. Pareceu apropriado que ele "entregasse" Misato a Kaji no altar.

Gendou conduziu Misato pelo tapete até que chegassem ao altar, e ali ele a entregou a Kaji. Depois, mudou de lado, para celebrar a cerimônia; no entanto, quando ele subiu no altar para começar a falar, ele percebeu quatro convidados "atrasados" chegando pela entrada do sítio: Belldandy, suas irmãs e Keiichi. Resolveu, então, anunciar Belldandy como quem celebraria a cerimônia; não conseguia pensar em ninguém mais apropriado que ela.

"A princípio, eu teria a honra de celebrar esta união. No entanto, parece que a pessoa mais indicada acaba de chegar", disse. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para a entrada, onde Belldandy estava, espantada.

Um segundo depois, no entanto, ela abriu um sorriso e se dirigiu para o altar; Gendou foi sentar-se ao lado de Yui. Keiichi, Urd e Skuld acharam três cadeiras não muito longe.

* * *

As pessoas saíram da cerimônia com a certeza de que aquele casal teria uma vida muito feliz juntos; a cerimônia que Belldandy celebrara elevou os espíritos de todos ali.

Asuka pegou o buquê, o que fez Shinji ser o alvo de muitas piadas, especialmente de Kaji, Touji e Kensuke, seu primo. Ele e Gon haviam se mudado para o apartamento vizinho de Gendou e Yui.

Depois de algum tempo tentando, finalmente os noivos foram alcançados e devidamente parabenizados. Depois disso, uma pose para foto.

Misato e Kaji ficaram no centro. A família Ikari ocupou praticamente todo o lado direito: Gendou, Yui, Gon, Shinji e Kensuke, acompanhados de Asuka e Rei. Do lado esquerdo, ficaram Touji, Hikari, Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, Maya, Shigeru e Hyuuga.

Aquele momento ficou registrado para sempre nos corações de todos; todos ali ainda tinham muito tempo de vida pela frente, e certamente enfrentariam momentos bons e ruins; mas todos sabiam que isso não era problema; tudo passa, e o que permanece nos corações das pessoas são os momentos bons e felizes que viveram. Tudo isso porque, numa noite chuvosa, Asuka tropeçou e caiu num espelho...

F I M


End file.
